


Sonic and Equestria Girls

by ShadowSJG



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 84,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSJG/pseuds/ShadowSJG
Summary: As a result of trying to stop a Super Genesis Wave through the  usage of Chaos Control by Super Sonic near the world of where the Rainbooms unleashed their magic to stop the Dazzlings, causes the two worlds to come together. It ends up with Sonic, Shadow, Manic and others are now at Canterlot High along with the Rainbooms.  But with Sonic there, things aren't ever going to be normal and 'chaotic' things tend to happen.





	1. Prologue

In an interdimensional hyperspace that was black with many golden lines dashing through it, there were gigantic robotic parts floating around in it such as red claw like arm, yellow wires, black boots and a helmet made to resemble Eggman's face. Speaking of the doctor, a middle-aged egg shaped man with two large brown whiskers and wearing a red coat with yellow buttons and black leather pants along with blue glasses, was in his egg mobile, which had seven empty cracked containers surrounding it. Eggman looked dazed. He then shook his head to regain his focus and then he noticed the gold hedgehog with spiked up quills and red eyes in front of him. 

"That took a while Egghead, but now that I've regained the energy from the emeralds, a simple chaos control is all I need to fix what you did to Mobius." Super Sonic said cockily as he placed his hands in front of him and started to charge up energy as he glowed in a yellow aura. As he did, he opened up many small portals, in which little blue planets could be seen, each representing a different world.

Eggman looked on. He couldn't let him again, he had come so far with his latest scheme. He clenched his fist at the thought of suffering another defeat to this pest, the frustration rising. Eggman then noticed a small button that was the colors of the 7 chaos emeralds in his mobile as he looked to his left. He then smiled maliciously and started to chuckle. Super Sonic noticed this.

"What's so funny?" Super Sonic questioned as his eyes darted back to Eggman as he still charged up.

"Ha! You may think you have won Sonic, but in the end I have the trump card!" Eggman declared as he smashed the button with his fist firmly. "Super Genesis Wave, activate!"

The Eggmobile started to flash the different colors of the emeralds rapidly as the doctor laughed on. Super Sonic noticed this and his eyes widened. He knew he had to do something. Him being less focused caused many portals to close suddenly, except for two. One which was Mobius and another world.

"Crap, that looks like bad news!" He declared as he turned to face Eggman. "Chaos Control!"

As he released a yellow flash from his body, the flashes from Eggman and Sonic collided, creating a large white flash.

At the Canterlot High Battle of the bands during the night, The 8 members of the band Rainbooms had combined their energy as they rose up in the air, forming a rainbow that shot up into the clouds, in order to summon a large blue energy Alicorn, a unicorn with wings, in front of the Dazzlings, the evil sirens who wanted to enslave the entire school to do their bidding. It began to charge up white energy from its horn as it soared through the sky and prepared to hit the Dazzlings with it. As it did, in the sky, a white ripple began to form. The ripple was small at first, but it began to grow slightly larger. Sunset Shimmer, a girl with yellow skin, orange hair with red stripes with red and yellow boots, was the only one who noticed this in the corner of her eye. She had a puzzled look as she turned her attention to it slightly while her other bandmates didn’t appear to notice.

"(What could that be?)" She wondered.

The moment the Alicorn fired its beam, the ripple grew larger and became a white flash that enveloped everything, turning everything white. The two worlds which still had portals to the dimensions both flashed white and their portals became one, causing the two worlds to come together, making a white glowing sphere as they did. Everything was white.

Later it was an uneventful early morning in the city of Canterlot. Cars drove on the road and students walked to school. Suddenly a blue streak dashed through the road, causing the wind to blow, blowing away trees and papers. The streak zipped through until it came in front of the entrance to Canterlot High School, a large purple school building with a white statue of a unicorn in front. Students walked in through the entranc. The steak revealed itself to be Sonic. He still had his same spiky blue hairstyle, except he was now human with his same red shoes with white straps with golden buckles but blue jeans and still having his gloves and green eyes.

"All right! I made it just in time!" Sonic declared as he checked his watch.

"Sonic, come in quick or we'll be late!" He heard Rainbow Dash, a girl with cyan skin and rainbow colored long hair yell to him. She wore a blue vest with a white shirt underneath that had a picture of a cloud with a rainbow colored thunderbolt along with a white and pink skirt with blue boots.

Sonic turned and he saw Rainbow Dash along with the rest of his friends at the school entrance. Sunset Shimmer was there along with AppleJack, a girl with light orange skin, long tied blond hair and wearing a cowboy hat. She had a green white shirt along with a blue skirt with apples on it along with brown cowboy boots. Next to her was Pinkie Pie, a girl with light pink skin, pink poofy hair, a light blue vest along with a white shirt underneath. On her pink skirt, she had a picture of one yellow balloon along with two blue ones along with her light blue boots. On the right, there was Rarity, with her white skin and deep lavender hair. She had a white shirt on along with a purple skirt and purple boots, her skirt having a diamond on it. Fluttershy, who had light yellow skin, wavy pink hair while wearing a white shirt with a green skirt with purple butterflies on it along with green boots sat on the steps in front. Sonic saw his brother, Manic sitting next to her as well. Facially, he looked like Sonic and at the back had his hairstyle the same except green. In the front, Manic had spiky locks of green hair in front. He had a orange vest and a white shirt underneath while wearing spiked collars on his wrist with green pants. He had black cut gloves and red shoes with white striped fronts.

“Sonic, how many times do I have to tell you? Wait for us!” Sonic heard a voice yell from behind him. 

Sonic turned and he saw Tails, who had short yellow hair with three bangs sticking out. He wore an orange shirt along with shorts with white gloves and red shoes with white fronts running up to him alongside Knuckles. Knuckles had red dreadlocks and was wearing a black vest with a red shirt. He had a white crescent shaped necklace alongside red pants with red shoes each with a large yellow stripe over them and silver lego like piece over them and green at the top. He had two white boxing gloves with two spikes on the tips. He and Tails looked annoyed. Sonic chuckled a little.

“Then don’t be so slow.” Sonic teased back to them.

On the rooftop, Shadow had his arms folded and he looked down with a stern expression. Shadow wore a black outfit with red stripes on the arms and sides of the legs. He had a patch of white fur on his chest and had red wrist guards on his hands and feet along with golden rings attached. He had black hair with red stripes running through spiked up. He wore white skates with red linings on the front and back while having black ends. He hmphed slightly.

With Knuckles and Tails catching up next to him, Sonic then dashed ahead to the rest of his friends at the entrance.


	2. Manic's coverup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Manic's irresponsibly causes him to lose Fluttershy's bunny, he goes to extreme lengths in order to make sure she doesn't find out. How far will he go to keep this secret

At the Canterlot Animal Shelter, during the day, Fluttershy and Rarity entered. Then Manic followed them inside looking incredibly unhappy with a frown on his face and his eyelids drooped. It was more like he was dragging himself there to be more accurate and he slumped against the door after it was closed. He knew he was in for a long day.

"This is lame." Manic complained as he folded his arms.

"Well, you wouldn't be here if you hadn't broken the vending machine, stole all of the snacks inside, and sold them to students at higher prices, which is illegal by the way." Rarity said as she pointed her finger at him.

" I call it making a creative profit. Though I probably should have been more creative in the way I covered my tracks. All of sudden having a giant supply of snacks the day the machine broke didn't look too good for me." Manic admitted as he put his finger on his chin and pondered his past action.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. The animal shelter could always use more help." Fluttershy said as she was going to puppy cages at the bottom. She picked up a happy, small brown, puppy and offered it Manic with a smile on her face, as if she was giving him a million dollars. The puppy smiled at him. Manic didn't look impressed with what was in front of him.

"I'm sure you'll have a good time. Everybody loves animals and they love us." Fluttershy said.

Manic took the puppy reluctantly. They stared at each other for a while with the puppy smiling and Manic with a blank, bored expression on his face . The puppy noticed his lack of enthusiasm and lost it's smile and frowned. It then suddenly bit Manic on his arm and he shrieked as his eyes widened and pain shot through his arms as the sharp canine's pierced through his skin. Manic dropped it as he recoiled back and it nearly hit the ground before Fluttershy reacted quickly and caught it.

"Manic! You have to be more careful around the small animals" Fluttershy scolded as she petted the puppy to comfort it.

"Careful? That thing bit me. Does it have rabies or what?" Manic said with irritation as he held his arm in pain. He looked at it with a quite worried expression and rubbed where he was bitten.

"Take your time. Let them get to know you and they'll adore you. " Fluttershy explained.

"Yeah, whatever. On a completely unrelated note, do you know where this place keeps all the money earned? I just want to make sure it stays safe and doesn't fall into the wrong hands." Manic said in a poor attempt to be smooth.

"You mean like yours. No stealing. Remember, you have to actually do something or Principal Celestia is going to send you to remedial detention." Rarity said, shuddering as she did at the thought of it.

"Manic, why don't you take Angel outside for some air for 10 minutes? It'll be a great way for you to get off to a good start." Fluttershy said handing as she went to the floor and Angel, a white small rabbit, leaped into her hand. She then extended her hand to Manic. Angel looked unhappy at the idea and crossed his arms as he glared at Manic with displeasure at being in his company. Manic's reaction matched his as well.

"Okay fine, but if this thing bites me I'm not responsible for what I do." Manic said as he took Angel in his hands and exited through the back door.

Angel was hopping around in the grass while Manic was sitting down, looking extremely bored with his legs folded. He looked like he was about to fall asleep as his head drooped.

"Well, this more boring than watching paint dry, can't you do anything cool,?" Manic said to the rabbit.

Angel then looked at Manic as he stopped hopping and he glared at him. He then started hopping away towards the sidewalk quickly, getting Manic's attention as he rose up from the grass.

"Hey, get back here." Manic said as he followed him in an annoyed tone. Angel started to hop faster and faster towards the sidewalk while Manic started walking after him. Angel was then on the sidewalk. In the road, the an array of dozen cars were stopped as the light shone red. They were all eager to move.

"All right just stay there, you stupid rabbit. Now don't do anything like go into the road when the light turns green and the cars start moving." Manic said coming closer to Angel slowly with his arms reached out to grab him.

The instant Manic said this, the light turned green and Angel hopped into the road, Manic rushed towards him, but stopped in his tracks when he almost got run over and the car honked its horn with aggression. Manic saw a car moving towards Angel and covered his eyes in horror as he saw what was about to happen. He heard a crash and he winced. When he opened his eyes, he saw leftover dust from the cars movement. Manic saw a white patch lying on the ground, looking like it had been run over when the dust cleared. Manic looked extremely worried at what he had seen as he clenched his teeth with nervousness.

"Oh, crap. Why did I have to say that?" Manic said with panic and regret as he ran towards the patch and hoped for the best. Manic picked it up and checked for life by pressing his ear on its chest. There was none. He turned pale. He felt his heart pounding rather rapidly.

"Okay, Manic don't panic, don't panic. You'll find a way around this. If there's no body, then the incident didn't happen. That's step 1. Now for step 2, how do I prevent Fluttershy and Rarity from finding out what I did?" Manic said to himself as walked around in circles, in a desperate attempt to calm himself down.

Manic thought for a while. Then he took the white patch and threw it in the trash can nearby. He wiped his forehead and started panting heavily. He then ran all the way home through the city leaving a green streak as he did. He then opened the door and ran upstairs furiously. Sonic was on the couch with his arms folded behind his back, relaxing and he noticed him.

"Hey Manic, where's the fire?" Sonic called to him.

"If anyone asks, I was in my room the whole time, and I never left it." Manic said as he shut the door quickly, making a large slam heard throughout the house.

The next day at school, Manic was walking through the hallway and he looked paranoid. His eyes had bags under them and were bloodshot, indicating that he didn't get much sleep. He looked around from behind constantly as if he was expecting the world to end or something, causing other students to give him strange looks and avoid him.

"All right time to get my story straight. I was playing with the little guy and then I was knocked out by some rabbit smugglings thugs. They then took the rabbit. You'll probably never see him again as I have no idea what they look like. Time to move on and get a new rabbit. Yeah, that'll work." Manic said to himself nervously as he fiddled his arms. He chuckled nervously.

Manic then bumped into Fluttershy from the behind. He then wildly scrambled back when she turned around and noticed him.

"Hey Fluttershy, fancy seeing you here, at the school you go to." Manic said nervously as he tried to remain calm.

"Manic, good thing I saw you. Yesterday after taking out Angel, you didn't come back to the animal shelter. Rarity's really mad and she wants to report you to Principal Celestia for skipping out. But I thought we should give you a chance to explain yourself." Fluttershy said.

"(All right remember rabbit smugglings thugs.)" Manic thought. "Well you see yesterday there was a car accident and- I mean there were car smugglings rabbits, er, there thugs stealing cars, er there were –(Dammit.)" Manic said trying to explain.

Fluttershy looked at him weirdly and confused at what he had just said. Manic then composed himself and stood straight.

"The truth is yesterday, Angel was feeling sick, and I took her-" Manic began.

"Him." Fluttershy corrected.

"Whatever. The thing is Angel was sick, and I took him home with me to nurse him back to health on my own. I kind of bonded with the little guy during our brief trip outside, and I wanted to show you and Rarity the real me." Manic continued on.

"Really? He didn't look sick before you left. Is he okay?" Fluttershy asked concerned.

"Oh, I looked online, and he has Criptapia-rabbato- scolorirsis. It stays dormant but then it hits like a bomb. It's pretty bad." Manic explained quickly.

"That's terrible. You should take him back to the shelter. We have all kinds of medicine there." Fluttershy said with worry.

"Oh no. There's no known medical cure. Just some rest and affection will do the trick, it's what I found. He should stay with me until he gets better." Manic said quickly.

"Oh well, since it seems you guys are really getting along, I'll allow it. Can I see him this afternoon"? Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah sure(,Dammit again.)" Manic said as he just spoke. "Come around at 3".

"Bye Manic." Fluttershy said as she walked away

Manic then slumped to the ground and held his head as she left. He looked hopeless.

"(I'm screwed)." Manic thought.

At lunch, Manic entered the cafeteria, trying to come up with a plan for step 3 as he held his head down. Then Rarity appeared in front of him suddenly and grabbed him by his arms firmly. She was not too pleased with him.

"There you are you lowlife ditcher! How could you leave both Fluttershy and I like that!. We had to clean up all of the cages yesterday. Disgusting! That should've been you! " Rarity said with anger as she grabbed Manic and started to shake him.

Fluttershy then entered the cafeteria. She noticed what Rarity was doing to Manic and went over to the two of them.She then split them up.

"It's okay Rarity. Angel was sick yesterday so Manic took him home to nurse him back to health." Fluttershy explained.

"Really? He didn't look sick to me. What does he have Manic?" Rarity asked him.

"Oh well, he has Rabbita Polfera Schizphrena, it's pretty bad." Manic responded a little uneasily. His eyes darted back and forth.

"I thought you said he had Criptapia-rabbato- scolorirsis?" Fluttershy said confused.

(How did she remember that?) Right, that's what he has." Manic said going along with it.

"I've never heard of it. I doubt he's sick. What are you up to Manic?" Rarity asked with suspicion.

"He is sick, and in fact, you should come to my house at 3 in order to see him. (Dammit!)" Manic said.

"Okay, we'll be there to see him, if he's actually there." Rarity said with even more suspicion as she raised an eyebrow.

Rarity and Fluttershy then walked away to go sit at their table. Manic again slumped to the floor as if he was granted a death sentence.

"I'm double royally screwed." Manic groaned

At Manic's house afterschool, he was going through stuff, and opening all of the cabinets and drawers super quickly. Sonic was watching him confused as he dashed around as items were thrown around everywhere like a hurricane.

"Ok Manic, what's going on? Since yesterday, you've been freaking out." Sonic asked.

"Sonic, can you keep a secret?" Manic asked as he dashed up to him with desperation.

"Depends on what it is." Sonic replied.

"Okay, so I had to go to the animal shelter with Fluttershy and Rarity yesterday. They then made me take out Fluttershy's pet rabbit outside, but then he went to the road and got run over by a car, and now I lied to Fluttershy saying he's sick at my house, and now she and Rarity are coming over in order to see him, but they can't because he's dead and I need to come up with something or I'm screwed." Manic said nervously and quickly. He clearly wasn't calm and looked like he was about to burst with anxiety.

"Hmm, that's quite the problem." Sonic replied.

The doorbell rang and Manic felt sick to his stomach as he slouched. He then hid behind Sonic. 

"Quick Sonic, you have to do something! I can't face them!" Manic begged.

Sonic then dashed to the kitchen quickly and he came back. He handed Manic a mango.

"A mango? Why are giving me this?!" Manic yelled with irritation.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Just wrap that thing in a towel or something and pretend that's your rabbit. Just say he's sleeping or something." Sonic explained.

"That's a good plan. Thanks, Sonic." Manic said a little calmly. As he ran upstairs he didn't notice Sonic's mischievous grin.

Manic then went back downstairs and opened the door. Rarity and Fluttershy were there in front of the door. Rarity eyed him with suspicion while Fluttershy just smiled.

"Rarity! Fluttershy! Nice of you guys to make it. Come inside." Manic said in a welcoming manner as he broke out in a smile.

"Where's Angel?" Rarity asked suddenly.

"The little guy's sleeping. He's awfully tired. I don't think he wants company now." Manic explained smoothly.

"What are you talking about Manic? Just because he's asleep doesn't mean that they can't come and give him, oh ,I don't know a kiss as he sleeps for encouragement. I hear that works best when rabbits are sick." Sonic suddenly said as he dashed next to Manic.

Manic gave Sonic a death glare and huffed slightly. Sonic grinned widely.

"That's a great idea. Let's do it. Show us the way Manic!" Fluttershy said with enthusiasm.

"Umm, I just forgot which room he's in. Taking care of him is really tiring." Manic said quickly as he rubbed his hand behind his head.

"Manic, I heard you put him in the guest room. It's the 3rd door on the left when you come upstairs." Sonic said as he pointed upstairs.

Rarity and Fluttershy then walked up the stairs. Manic went and grabbed Sonic by his arms quickly and looked at him with intense frustration as if he wanted to rip his arms off.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to get me caught?" Manic seethed with anger.

"I just want to see how long you can keep this up. You're lying to Fluttershy's face and that's not cool. You need to learn your lesson one way. And on the plus side, it's kinda entertaining. " Sonic explained slightly amused as he pried Manic's hands off his arms.

"When this is over, I'll get you for this Sonic." Manic threatened as he ran upstairs.

Rarity and Fluttershy entered in the guest room. On the center of the bed was a mango wrapped in a white blanket. Both of them approached it. Manic then burst into the room suddenly.

"I just figured this out, Rabbita noenphye dilimia is very dangerous to humans!" Manic said as he barged in loudly as if there was a bomb in the room.

"I thought it was called Criptapia-rabbato- scolorirsis" Fluttershy said again confused.

"Whatever. Anyway, people shouldn't be near rabbits with the disease as it can get us sick too." Manic warned as he came in front of the two of them.

"Well if that's true, then how come you're able to care for him without being sick?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, well I have umm, some special gear that I keep to help care for him." Manic made up on the spot.

"Where is this gear? I would like to see it." Rarity demanded.

"Umm, it's daily rental material. But we should really get out here, as we could disturb Angel. He needs his sleep." Manic said as he rushed both of them downstairs, and outside. He then slammed the door quickly and sighed in relief as the anxiety left his body. Sonic was watching the whole thing and he laughed. Manic glared at him 

"Okay, I have to give you credit. I'm surprised you were able to make that work." Sonic said as he finished laughing approaced him.

"I'm at my wits end. I don't know how long I can keep this up. There has to be something that I can do in order to make this work." Manic said in a defeated tone and his shoulders sunk. Manic sank down to the ground and if he could go deeper, he probably would have.

"Dude, I think you should just own up to it and tell Fluttershy. What's the worst that could happen? " Sonic suggested. Manic looked at Sonic as if that was the craziest thing he had ever heard. 

"She'll hate me for life and cut me off from her life entirely," Manic said.

"OK, she'll probably be pissed for a while. But if she finds out without you telling her, she'll never forgive you." Sonic warned.

"That's why I need to come up with something. What to do, what to do?" Manic thought out loud. Seeing Manic like this made Sonic sigh. Just then Manic snapped his fingers to indicate that he had an idea and he rose up quickly.

"I know, I'll just get Fluttershy another rabbit that looks exactly like Angel! She'll never know the difference!" Manic said with hope.

"Manic, there are so many ways that could backfire. First of all, how do you plan on doing that?" Sonic asked.

"I'll just go buy one. Easy." Manic replied.

"You're broke remember? And you can't steal one." Sonic pointed out. At the word steal, Manic's eyes widened.

"Who says I can't?" Manic said as he smiled deviously and turned to Sonic. Sonic realized that he had made a terrible mistake with his words.

"Manic, no. You've stolen a lot of things before, but an animal's going too far. That's what Eggman does for a living! Do you really want to be lumped into the same category as him?" Sonic said trying to talk Manic out of it.

"It's nothing like Eggman. I'm doing it for a good cause. It's not like I'm enslaving it or anything." Manic dismissed. Sonic facepalmed. He knew there was no talking Manic out of it.

"Look, man, do you. I'll leave you to make the choice. I hope you make the right one." Sonic said. He dashed away upstairs, leaving Manic.

"What should I do?" Manic wondered. Just then on Manic's shoulders, a red Manic with horns appeared and a white Manic with a halo appeared in red smoke and white smoke. Manic turned to face them.

"Come on Manic, just take the rabbit. No one will have to know." The red Manic suggested on his left.

"He's right, go get it." The white Manic urged on his right. Manic was extremely confused at what he had just heard.

"Aren't you supposed to talk me out of it or something?" Manic said as he faced the white him. It shrugged.

"Hey, I don't want Fluttershy to hate us and we're out of options." The white one said. The two of them vanished in smoke again.

"Well, I've made up my mind. But I'm going to need some help." Manic decided. "Sonic said no, so that leaves..." Manic then dashed off to the rooftop of the house and he found Shadow sitting there as he came in front of him. Shadow dropped his eyelids to show that he wasn't happy to see him.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked annoyed.

"I'll cut to the chase. I need you to help me stea-I mean borrow a rabbit from the Canterlot pet shop. I killed Fluttershy's pet by accident and I need to get her a new one before she notices." Manic explained casually.

"Why should I help you at all?" Shadow asked bluntly.

"Because......wait, give me a minute." Manic said. Shadow looked at him unimpressed and rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I got nothing. But I need your help! Pleeeeeeeaaasseeeeeeeee!" Manic begged as he held his hands together.

Shadow made an annoyed face as he squinted and winced in annoyance. He couldn't stand Manic's begging at all.

"Fine, as long as you stop whining." Shadow said annoyed. "I'll just transport you there and that's it."

"Thanks, Shadow! You're a great guy! Don't listen to what people say about you being a disgruntled loner." Manic said as he put his hands on Shadow's shoulder. Shadow looked at him unimpressed still and glared at him even more.

Meanwhile in Eggman's lair, Eggman was sitting in his chair, trying to think of another scheme. He tore up many pieces of paper in anger and threw them on the ground. Eggman put his hands on his face with great irritation. Orbot and Cubot looked on from the behind.

"This is just perfect. Thanks to that meddling blue pest, I haven't been able to capture animals in order to fuel my badniks! He's always there to stop me! My army is running slow. I need those animals as a power source!" Eggman complained as slammed his fist on his desk greatly.

"Sir, if you don't mind me suggesting, why don't you just take the animals at a time when Sonic is unavailable? Like when he's sleeping." Orbot suggested as he approached him. Eggman perked up at the suggestion and turned to him. He liked where this was going.

"That's an excellent idea. I could take the animals right under his nose! He wouldn't even notice! Now, where could I find a bunch of small animals at once?" Eggman wondered out loud.

"If I recall, that city he lives in, what was it called again? Canterlot? It has a pet shop." Orbot explained.

"Pet shop! Perfect. Orbot, you have to be my most useful creation yet!" Eggman declared as he got up and rushed away to prepare to leave.

"What about me?" Cubot asked confused as he scratched his head.

Meanwhile, it was nighttime in Canterlot and it was totally quiet and empty. In front of the pet shop, Manic and Shadow came in front it. Shadow looked like he would rather be doing something else as he just looked around the area.

"All right, the coast is clear. Now let's break in." Manic said as he picked up a rock and was going to throw it through the glass.

"Woah, what the hell are you doing?" Shadow asked as took the rock from Manic and looked at him with disbelief.

"I was going to use that to break the window, so we could head in." Manic explained.

"Are you crazy? You'll set off the alarm and cops will come. I'll just teleport us in." Shadow said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you could do that. " Manic remembered.

"Chaos Control." Shadow said as he teleported both of them inside.

Inside both of them entered the pet shop and looked around. As they walked through, they saw that all the cages were empty. Not even single animal was in there. Manic looked confused and he scratched his head as he stopped in the middle.

"Hey, what gives? Isn't a pet shop supposed to be full of pets? Where did all the animals go?" Manic wondered. Shadow then tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to him.

"Perhaps it has something to do with that giant hole in the ceiling." Shadow said nonchalantly as he pointed to a large hole in the ceiling above and Manic looked up.

"Oh, probably. We should check that out." Manic said. He and Shadow jumped and dashed through the hole.

On the rooftop, Eggman placed a small sleeping kitten into a large gray cylinder capsule with a yellow button coming out of the top. He then closed the door of the capsule and dusted his hands. It was attached to the back of his eggmobile and he prepared to enter it.

"Ah, this wasn't too difficult. Got the animals and no trouble at all. I should perhaps listen to Orbot more often." Eggman said as he whistled happily and got into his eggmobile.

"Hey!" Manic yelled, causing Eggman to be startled and almost give the doctor a heart attack. He turned around. He saw Manic and Shadow facing him, the latter with his arms folded. They all seemed surprised to see each other.

"Eggman?!" The two of them said in confusion.

"You two?!" Eggman yelled back.

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" Shadow asked puzzled as to why he would even be in a place such as this.

"And what's with the capsule?" Manic asked in a demanding tone. Suddenly, he managed to put two and two together and pointed to him. "Hey, you're responsible for the animals missing, aren't you?

"Oh, I...uh....was just....." Eggman attempted to explain as he rubbed the back of his head. Shadow and Manic looked at each other, unimpressed with the lack of the doctor's explanation.

"You're stealing these animals to use a power source right?" Manic guessed correctly.

"Alright, fine, I am indeed." Eggman admitted as he brought his hands down in defeat. He knew there was no point in trying to save face.

"That's not cool." Manic said with distaste and he folded his arms.

"You wanted to do the same thing." Shadow pointed out. Manic glared at him as he turned around, dreading the idea of being lumped into the same category as Eggman.

"I don;t have to explain myself to you two. I have enough animals here anyway. I'll just be on my way." Eggman said as he entered the eggmobile. He pressed a button on the centre of the eggmobile it hovered and flew away into the night at a considerate speed.

"We can't let him get away." Manic declared. He dashed after him, with Shadow following. Eggman noticed as the two followed him on the road and kept up with his speed. The eggmobile dashed away with Shadow and Manic in pursuit via the road still. Eggman grew annoyed and he grumbled.

"Oh come on. This is Sonic's job!" Eggman yelled. He pressed a button on the mobile and it began to fire different rounds of ammunition at the two of them as he turned around. The two of them easily evaded the shots due to their superior speed and closed in. Eggman then pressed another button and a checkered brown ball came out underneath attached to a chain. Eggman tried to hit the both of them with it, but they were to quick as they moved from side to side to dodge it and he hit the road. Shadow then jumped up and kicked the chain, making the wrecking ball fall off. He and Manic came underneath the eggmobile.

"That thing's pretty high. I have an idea." Manic said. He then dashed forward and he hopped of Shadow's head suddenly, causing him to fall to the ground and fall on his face. Mid-air, Manic dashed through the Eggmobile many times, damaging it with each strike and causing it to wobble. With the last strike, Manic hit the bottom with his drumsticks at highspeed. A soundwave was made and it blew the Eggmobile far away, causing the capsule full of animals to fall out. Eggman yelled as the mobile flew throughout the night. Manic landed on the ground, next to the capsule.

"Piece of cake." Manic said. He then turned and noticed Shadow coming towards him, looking angry and as if he wanted to strangle him. Shadow leaned in front of him.

"Never...again." Shadow said harshly. Manic backed up.

"Sorry about that, but it worked out great. Now, let's get these guys back to the pet shop." Manic said He jumped on top of the yellow button, making the capsule open in and revealed sleeping animals such as rabbits, puppies, kittens, and birds. He and Shadow dashed back to the pet shop and put the animals back in their cage using their speed.The last one was the white rabbit that Manic held. It looked just like Angel. Manic looked at it with great conflict as he struggled on what to do as he clutched it. Manic sighed and he placed it back in its cage.

"I thought you were taking that rabbit." Shadow said surprised.

"I was, but seeing Eggman doing that changed my mind. He ruins everything!" Manic grumbled as he put his foot down. He hoped he had made the right choice. "Let's get out of here." He and Shadow teleported out of the pet shop.

The next day Manic walked in the hallway with Shadow and Sonic. He looked like he was out of options as his face showed that he was fed up with this whole fiasco.

"Dammit! I didn't get the rabbit!...... I think I'm just going to tell them the truth" Manic said dismayed at what he had to do.

"That's surprisingly responsible and mature of you. Well, you made the right choice man. Here they are. Good luck." Sonic told him as he was proud of his brothers decision as he began to walk away. Shadow just teleported, leaving Manic alone.

Manic walked over to Rarity and Fluttershy by their lockers. They noticed him. Manic looked like he really didn't want to be there, but he knew he had no choice.

"Hello Manic, do you need something?" Rarity said.

"Actually, I do. Listen. I need to tell you both something. It's about Angel. Listen two days ago-"Manic began.

In Fluttershy's backpack something popped up, it was Angel. Manic's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what was in front of him. He was alive and well.

"Angel?! But I saw you get run over by a car. You're supposed to be dead!" Manic shouted.

"I found him yesterday outside of the animal shelter. He was playing there. He must've felt better while you were taking care of him, and came to see us." Fluttershy explained.

"What is this about getting run over by a car, and him being dead?" Rarity asked confused.

"Just forget it. I'm glad to see the little guy okay." Manic said, he began to chuckle. He was so relieved. "(Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!)"

Principal Celestia then came up behind Manic. She didn't look quite pleased as she had her arms folded and a stern expression.

"Manic, could I have a word with you?" Principal Celestia said. "Alone." She added as she turned to Rarity and Fluttershy. The two of them then walked off, leaving Manic alone. He turned to her, not noticing her facial expression. He was in too good of a mood to think anything could go wrong.

"Sure, what about?" Manic asked.

"This morning on the news, there was a report about 2 thieves entering a pet shop and trying to steal something. The 2 of them looked like teenagers, and I was thinking there was no way 2 of my students would do something like that. Then I remembered you're one of my students" Principal Celestia dryly stated. Manic's eyes widened. His good mood died suddenly as he heard her speak.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Manic responded nervously. He hoped she would buy it.

"Manic, they showed footage of the security tape on the news. Is there something you want to tell me?" Principal Celestia said. Manic sighed. He had enough of lying. 

"It's a long story, but at the animal shelter, I thought I killed Fluttershy's pet and I started to freak out. So I decided to go to the pet shop and borrow one but it turns out this guy called Eggman was there to steal the animals to power his robotic army and-" Manic began before he noticed Principals Celestia's face, which indicated that she didn't believe him. She looked at him as if he was describing something out of a cartoon as she raised an eyebrow.

"You don't believe me do you?" Manic realized. He saw that just talking wasn't helping his case/

"Magical threats are one thing but an evil scientist kidnapping animals for his robot army and being called Eggman is another. I expect to see you in remedial detention for the next month." Principal Celestia said. She walked off, leaving Manic alone.

Manic then sighed in defeat and slumped his shoulders.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had a good time writing it. Manic ended up doing the right thing in the end but no good deed goes unpunished as they say. Take care and see you guys later.


	3. Sonic and the test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic overconfidently dismisses a huge test he has and when he finally starts to prepare, he realizes that time is running out. Or is it?

It was the end of the last period at Canterlot High. In the biology class as the other students paid attention to what was being written on the board, Sonic was sitting there looking incredibly bored, and half-asleep. His eyelids almost dropped fully and his head started to fall to the desk. The bell then rang, which woke Sonic up, causing him to lift his head up quickly and lose all the tiredness he had.

“All right students, you’re now dismissed, but remember 3 weeks from now you will have your CHA subject test on biology. It is very important. Remember to take these textbooks with you as you leave”. Ms. Harshwhinny explained as she pointed towards a large stack of thick blue books as students were leaving the classroom. Sonic rose up from his chair and approached the stack.

Sonic picked up a book. He groaned as he felt the weight in his hands and stared at it. He didn't think a book could ever weigh this much.

“This thing is heavier than 10 rocks. How much information is in this?” Sonic asked with curisoity.

“It's everything we’ve covered so far in the semester. Remember, study hard.” Ms. Harshwhinny said. 

Sonic then walked up meeting with Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer on the way out of the class. They seemed bothered by the weight of the books they had placed in their bags over their shoulders and were struggling to stand while holding them.

"Man, I’m really freaked out for that test. I’ll have to study at least 6 hours a day to pass.” Rainbow Dash said nervously as they entered the hallway.

“Don't stress out. I'm pretty sure you could still get a D without studying." Sonic said to her playfully. 

Rainbow Dash glared at him heavily.

“Hey, don’t get mad, it’s still a passing grade.” Sonic said in defense as he raised his arms.

“I see you’re not worried about the test. Do you already have your study plan?” Sunset asked Sonic.

“Yeah I do, I’ll just cram it in the night before.” Sonic said nonchalantly as he placed the book in his bag.

“Are you crazy? Have you seen the size of the book?” Sunset asked bewildered. Rainbow Dash looked at him like he was a crazy man. They couldn't believe what he had just said.

“Remember, I have super-speed. It lets me do a bunch of things. It probably gives me a super-speedy memory as well. Memorization will be a piece of cake. ” Sonic said confidently as he pointed to his head.

“I don’t believe you. There is no way you’re going to pass the test like that. You can't just assume you have an ability you've never used before.” Rainbow Dash said as she dismissed his plan.

“Oh, I will. In fact, I bet you that I will.” Sonic said to her full of confidence as he pointed to himself.

“Okay, fine. I won’t mind a little bet. What are the stakes?” Rainbow Dash replied intrigued.

"Well, if I win then you have to be my cheerleader for an entire week. Pom poms and everything. You have to chant a cheer of my choosing." Sonic said.

“You’re on. If I win, then you have to cheer me on in public at the next sports event in public wearing a cheerleading outfit.” Rainbow Dash said.

“Wait a minute, who wins there? Anyway, I accept.” Sonic said.

They both shook hands to seal the deal firmly, each confident of their own skill.

“I don’t think this is a good idea Sonic. Betting everything on a single night and leaving it to the last minute is going to severely backfire.” Sunset warned.

“Please, I got this in the bag.” Sonic said purely confident.

The next day when Sonic walked in into the hallway from the front entrance, he saw a crowd of students around Manic. They were holding money in their hand and murmuring. He was curious as to what was going on.

“What's Manic up to this time? Is he using -the selling printed concert tickets idea, because I thought for sure that would flop.” Sonic wondered as he walked over to Manic.

Manic was sitting in a desk in the hallway. He had a blue jar on his right and a light blue jar on his left. The latter was filled with dollars and coins while the former had only 2 cents in it.

“All right people, it's between Sonic and Rainbow Dash. Who’s going to fail the test?” Manic was telling people as Sonic came up to him by pushing through the crowd and came in front of him.

“Manic, what’s going on?” Sonic asked.

“Oh well, word got out about your bet with Dash over the CHA test, and people started debating over who would do better. I then stepped in and offered people a way to settle their differences in a civil and honorable manner.” Manic said.

Honorable? You're just using this a chance to make a quick buck.” Sonic pointed out to him, causing Manic to shrug.

Trixie then walked over to Manic as she pushed through the crowd of students firmly.

“The great and powerful Trrrixie, will be placing 30 dollars that Sonic is going to lose.” Trixie said as she handed Manic the money and he placed it in the light blue jar.

“Woah, you’re betting against me.? I thought you hated Dash.” Sonic said in surprise.

“Well I do, but you’re in over your head, moron. This test covers the whole semester's material. Even with your weird powers, you won’t be able to study everything in one day. You’re going to fail that test for sure.” Trixie told him very haughtily. 

“Fair warning, when I win one of the things I’m going to ask Dash to do is film me tripping you down a flight of stairs, so I can watch it over and over again.” Sonic responded.

“Hmph. Whatever. By the way, I like my French fries with ketchup. Just remember that when you serve me at the fast food restaurant you’ll end up working in.” Trixie said to him very snobbishly.

“And I’ll remember that you got a rejection on your internet dating account. That’s right I know.” Sonic told her with a smirk.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Trixie said turning red as she crossed her arms.

“Being chatting to a certain someone called Navy-Streak?” Sonic said as his smirk grew larger.

“That’s you?! I was thinking of getting a nose piercing because you said they were cute! This isn’t over!” Trixie said storming off. 

“I can’t believe people actually think I’m going to lose. I’m Sonic. Manic, tell me how many people have betted for me?” Sonic said.

“Well, only 2 people so far. Snips and Snails. But to be honest I don’t even think they knew what they were doing, considering on the list they bet pumpkin pie on you. I think they thought I was going to order food or something.” Manic said. 

“What? The only people who think I’ll win are those two? That can’t be true. Right, Manic?” Sonic said a little worried. His eyes darted back and forth.

“Well, to be honest, I put down 15 dollars that you’ll only get your name right on the test.” Manic said.

“C’mon Manic. I’ll ace this test without even trying.” Sonic said confidently. 

“Sonic, take it from someone who tried to take a test without studying. I failed completely. It was the geography test on the map of the city. I didn’t even get the location of the school right.” Manic said.

Sonic then walked off further into the hallway. He didn't want to hear this talk about him potentially failing. His speed would surely come in handy, right?

3 days later passed. It was the day before the test. Ms. Harshwhinny was having a review session on the material in the test. All the students in class were taking notes as she talked up front, save for Sonic who had his head on his desk. He started to snore slightly and even a bit of drool formed from his mouth.

“All right, who can tell me the classification and the scientific name of the western mountain lion?” She asked.

The whole class even Rainbow Dash raised their hands. Except for Sonic, who was asleep. Ms.Harshwhinny noticed this and she sighed in an annoyed manner. Ms. Harshwhinny walked over to his desk and dropped a book on it, making a sound as if a bomb was dropped into the ocean, waking him up as his head lifted from his desk quickly.

“What, who, where, why”? Sonic said as he looked around.

“Sonic, I was asking the class if they could tell me the classification and the scientific name of the western mountain lion. The fact that you’re sleeping indicates to me that you already know all of this material.” Ms. Harshwhinny told him.

“Actually, I have no idea what you just said. I haven’t even begun studying yet.” Sonic said nonchalantly.

“Sonic this is a serious test, I hope that you are joking. 20 percent of your grade depends on it.” She warned him.

“Thanks, but don’t worry about me. I have everything under control” Sonic said.

“I hope for your sake that’s true.” She told him.

At the end of the day, the bell rang and students began to walk out of the school. As Sonic was exiting the school, he spotted Sunset, Rainbow Dash and ApppleJack huddled together.

"Sonic, good luck for the test tomorrow. You'll really need it." Sunset told him.

"Sonic, you might as well throw in the towel. There is no way you'll beat me. I've been studying for the past days. In fact, we're heading over to my house to have a study session." Rainbow Dash said cockily.

"Well, good for you. I'm going to head home, relax for an hour or two. Then start studying. I don't need as much time as you, thanks to my super-speedy memory." Sonic responded as he tapped his head.

"As I said before, Sonic, do you even know if that'll work?" Sunset asked.

"Trust me, I got this." Sonic replied.

“Sonic, if you want you can some study with us.” Applejack offered.

“Thanks for the offer, but I'll do just fine tomorrow. I'm aiming for an A-plus.” Sonic said.

“He’s hopeless” Rainbow Dash said as she and the others exited the school. Sonic then dashed home very quickly into his room and shut the door. He then emptied his bag out and took his book out and sat on his desk.

"I might as well just get this over with, seeing how easy it will be for me to learn all this." Sonic said as he opened the book up and looked at a page. Sonic began to read the first sentence. He read over it once and tried to remember it. He couldn't do it. Sonic became puzzled, but he just read over the sentence again, thinking it was nothing. Again, he had trouble remembering. Sonic chuckled nervously and read through it two more times, but he couldn't remember it.

"Uhhh, well this is probably unimportant, let me try the next sentence.” Sonic said a little nervous.

He then read the second sentence and reread it afterward. As he did, he realized again he could not remember it as he read it again. 

Sonic then moved on to the 3rd sentence, the 4th one, and the 5th one. As he tried to memorize them after reading them, he couldn’t. He was getting worried as he started to sweat a little.

“What the heck is going on? Why isn’t my speedy memory clicking in? I should remember these things better than the back of my hand!” Sonic wondered, starting to panic as he flipped through pages at a blinding speed.

Again he reread the sentences but still could not memorize them. 

“This is getting ridiculous. Okay, enough playing around. I will not stop until I remember all of these sentences perfectly” Sonic declared as he slammed his hand on the table and looked up, full of determination.

4 hrs passed and Sonic was still sitting on his desk with the page in front of him. He looked very tired and his eyes were droopy and bloodshot. His head fell on the book and he started to snore slightly. Then after about 5 minutes, Sonic's alarm went off and he suddenly woke up and looked around. He rubbed his head and slumped into his seat.

"Oh man, what have I gotten myself into?" Sonic grumbled groggily. "I need to go clear my head for a while."

Sonic then dashed outside of his room through the front door. He liked taking runs, it helped him think. Sonic ran through the city of Canterlot in the late evening, leaving a blue streak as he did and causing the wind to blow. Later as he was running, in front of Rainbow's Dash's house, Sunset opened the front door for some fresh air, wearing her purple pajamas and stretched. As she was outside, she noticed a blue streak that was headed in her direction and looked at it curiosity.

"Is that Sonic?" She wondered. "Sonic! Over here!"

Sonic noticed her calling him and waving over to him. He then ran over to her and stopped in front of her.

"Oh, hey Sunset. What's up?" Sonic asked in a defeated tone as he screeched to a stop.

"Well, everyone else and I finished studying up about an hour ago, so now we're just having a little fun. How goes your studying?" She responded.

"Oh, I'm doing just fine." Sonic said weakly. Sunset noticed the bags under his eyes.

"You don't look so good." She commented.

Sonic sighed a deep sigh and decided there was no point in putting up a front.

“Sunset, you were right. I was in way over my head. It turns out I don't have a super speedy memory like I though. I’ve been on the same page for 4 hours and it’s only the 1st one. I haven’t gotten past the 1st 4 lines. I ate a bunch of food to keep me awake, but now I just feel more tired.” Sonic said as he sat down on the porch.

Sunset sat down next to him and she put her hand on his shoulder.

“Sonic, are you okay?” She asked.

“Look, it’s hard for me to say this, but I think I’m going to fail the test tomorrow. I'm so screwed.” Sonic admitted, lacking the confidence he had earlier.

“Sonic, look. I know that you’re feeling stressed out, and worried, but don’t do anything like cheat or skip out. You’ll only regret it later as you’ll be doing something that isn’t you. The Sonic I know is an honest guy who is always true to himself. At least take the test, and try to finish the 1st section.” Sunset said as she smiled at him.

Sonic looked at her. Her words started to give him a little hope. Sonic's face became a smile until it suddenly turned sour as if had bitten into a lemon and he frowned.

“You placed a bet that I’d fail didn’t you?” Sonic said dryly.

“What,no.... I only put down 20 dollars that you would at least try to answer the 1st 10 questions.” Sunset said blushing as her cheeks turned pink and she turned away from him.

“Yeah, thanks for the encouragement. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find a way to at least pass. I don't care about this dumb bet anymore, I just don't wanna fail." Sonic said as he rose up from the porch determined.

“Anyway Sonic, seriously good luck.” Sunset said as she walked back inside the house and closed the door.

Sonic then dashed away back to his house into his room. He opened the book up and at least tried to get some studying done. He placed his hands on his face as he tried to read. 

The next day, it was the morning. Sonic was fast asleep on his desk, his head rested on the book. Sonic began to stir and then he woke up, feeling very tired. Sonic's eyes were bloodshot. He moved his hand around until he felt his phone. He looked at the time and saw that it read 7:45. His eyes widened in surprise and it woke him up as he jumped from his desk upon seeing it.

"Oh crap, I'm gonna be late! Ah man, and I still haven't studied that much!" Sonic said, realizing how bad the situation really was.

Sonic dashed through his house and got himself ready for school quickly as he entered his bathroom and took a minute shower, while brushing his teeth. After that, he dashed back into his room and put a new set of clothes in less than 10 seconds in a blue bur. As he was finished, Sonic entered the living room and reached for the door. He then stopped and groaned.

"I'm gonna fail and there's nothing I can do about it!" Sonic complained as he threw his arms up in defeat.Just then Sonic noticed something glimmering in the corner of his eye. Sonic dashed over to behind his couch and noticed the source of the glimmer. It was a green chaos emerald.

"Shadow's emerald?! He must have left it here by mistake." Sonic said as he picked it up. "I'll give it back to him when I see him." 

Sonic began to put the emerald in his pocket. As he did, he suddenly got an idea as his eyes widened and he smiled. His mood was improved greatly.

"Of course! I can use this to activate chaos control and stop time for a while. I can then study to at least give myself a B or even better, get a higher grade than Dash and actually end up winning this bet!" Sonic noticed as he snapped his fingers. He checked his watch and noticed the time on his watch. "I better get to school." He then dashed off.

In front of CHS, many students were there, doing some last minute studying as they read or zipped past pages through their textbooks, some scrambling to get notes.Sunset, Rainbow Dash, and AppleJack were there as well. They didn't seem worried and just stood on the steps, looking out in the open.

"Sonic still hasn't shown up yet." Sunset commented with concern as she looked around.

"He probably ditched. Ha, I knew he wouldn't be able to pull this off. I win!" Rainbow Dash declared full of confidence.

Just then, they noticed a blue streak coming by in the distance leaving a trail of dust.

"Sonic?!:" Rainbow Dash noticed.

"This better work." Sonic said to himself. He was running at quite a high speed as his legs formed the figure 8 movement. As he approached the school, he clutched the emerald.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic yelled. As he did, Sonic's body began to glow green and he was enveloped in a green flaming aura. Sonic didn't stop running and he was rose up in the air and made a large green flash. When the flash cleared, Sonic was nowhere to be found. Everyone looked on in shock and confusion as they looked up at the sky.

"What just happened to Sonic?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

Sonic was being pulled through a green flashing tunnel at high speed. He was yelling as he did and clutched the emerald, holding on for dear life. He felt as if his entire body was being ripped apart. Eventually, he reached the end of the tunnel and fell out of it. He began to fall into a place with a greyish-white sky with white twinkles with black lines dashed through the sky. He noticed that there were many spheres colored like purple and white tiles. He landed on one with a large thud that echoed throughout the area.

"What the?" Sonic said as he noticed his surroundings after getting up. "Where am I?"

"WHO ENTERS MY REALM?" Sonic heard a loud voice boom. He looked around suddenly, but didn't see anything. A large black hand then firmly grabbed the sphere he was on. Sonic tumbled a bit and then he came face to face with the hands owner. It was a large panda with yellow glowing eyes in a menacing manner. Sonic looked on in disbelief as his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Who're you?" Sonic managed to say as he got past his shock.

"I AM FEIST! MASTER OF THIS DOMAIN!" The panda declared.

"You know, I've seen a lot of crazy things but you win first place. Just what the hell are you?" Sonic stated.

"SILENCE! YOU DID NOT ANSWER FEIST'S QUESTION!" Feist yelled. He pulled the sphere closer to him and his eyes glowed in a menacing manner. Sonic nearly lost his balance.

"Ok, ok, relax big guy. My name is Sonic." Sonic explained as he got his balance and dusted his pants.

"WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE MORTAL?" Feist demanded.

"Mortal?" Sonic replied confused.

"FEIST IS A GOD!" Feist explained.

"Suuuuure. Anyway, I didn't mean to come here. It was an accident. I was running really fast and activated chaos control. Doing that must've brought me here." Sonic explained. He then realized that he didn't have the emerald with him anymore as he reached into his pocket and moved his hands around to feel it. " My emerald!"

"THIS?!" Feist said as he held up the chaos emerald in front of Sonic. Sonic looked relieved and did a sigh to show this.

"Yes! That's mine! Look, man, I need it. I just want to go back home." Sonic pleaded.

"THIS BELONGS TO FEIST NOW!" Feist declared as he pulled the emerald away from Sonic.

"No, it doesn't. It's my only way home. I don't wanna trouble. I just want to go back. I need to take this dumb test." Sonic replied.

"YOUR MORTAL ISSUES ARE OF NO INTEREST TO FEIST!" Feist simply responded.

"Well, Sonic thinks that Feist should learn some personal pronouns." Sonic grumbled.

"INTERESTING. YOU DO NOT COWER IN FRONT OF FEIST. THIS AMUSES FEIST." Feist noticed as he brought his hands together.

"Sonic doesn't care. Sonic just wants to go home." Sonic said in an annoyed manner as he sat down and folded his arms.

Feist chuckled, which sent a loud booming sound through the zone. Sonic again stumbled and lost his balance for a while.

"FEIST OFFERS YOU A CHALLENGE. IF YOU COMPLETE IT, FEIST WILL LET YOU LEAVE WITH THE EMERALD." Feist offered. Sonic became interested and he did a half smile and rose up.

"OK, doesn't sound too bad. But what happens if I fail?" Sonic asked. "Can I still take the emerald and leave?"

"NO. THEN YOU WILL REMAIN FEIST'S PRISONER." Feist said. Sonic sighed. He should've expected that answer.

"Ok then. What do I need to do?" Sonic asked.

Feist made a long yellow wide road appear from the sphere that Sonic was on that extended through the realm. He then placed many blue spheres and red spheres on the road as well.

"YOU MUST REACH THE END OF THIS ROAD WHILE COLLECTING ALL THE BLUE SPHERES WHILE AVOIDING THE RED ONES." Feist explained. "ONCE YOU REACH THE END, THE EMERALD SHALL BE YOURS."

"Sounds easy enough. I'm ready to start." Sonic said. He positioned himself in a running stance. 

"(How do I get myself into these situations? One minute I'm making a bet with Rainbow Dash over a test, the next I'm dealing with an egomaniacal deity.)" He thought to himself.

Sonic then began to run on the road as a blue streak. As he ran through, he collected blue spheres in front of him and avoided the red ones. When he saw that there were blue spheres on the side, he zipped to left and collected them. Sonic dashed mid-air over the red spheres in the center and collected the blue spheres on the other side. Sonic approached another row of blue spheres but as he got close, they turned into black metal spike balls and he quickly moved to the side just in time. He lost his balance this time as well.

"Hey, what gives?" Sonic yelled annoyed as he regained his composure.

"FEIST DOES NOT WANT THIS TO BE TOO EASY FOR YOU." Feist declared. 

Sonic groaned but he continued on as he collected blue spheres and avoided the red ones and black metal spikes. As he did, Sonic began to approach the chaos emerald. He could see it hovering above him. As he got close to it, the emerald suddenly hovered even higher than before. Sonic then felt the road breaking apart and shaking as he ran.

"THIS AMUSES FEIST MORE!" Feist said in delight.

"You have serious problems man. You need to find new hobbies." Sonic muttered under his breath.

Sonic jumped from the roads breaking apart ahead to the emerald. Sonic then noticed many blue spheres mid-air. He jumped up and dashed through all them. Doing so made him a pathway to the emerald. Before he fell, Sonic grabbed the emerald. As he did, the road fragments vanished and he began to fall.

"YOU HAVE AMUSED FEIST GREATLY." FEIST stated.

"It's what I do. Can I go home now?" Sonic requested.

A yellow swirling portal appeared below Sonic and he fell towards it.

"FAIR WARNING. NEXT TIME, FEIST WILL NOT BE SO MERCIFUL." FEIST warned as Sonic entered the portal.

Sonic went through a yellow tunnel and he noticed the exit. Sonic then fell through the exit and he landed on the ground in front of Sunset and the others on his face in a large thud. He groaned in pain.

"Sonic, are you ok?" AppleJack asked.

Sonic sprinted up quickly as a blue dash.

"How long was I gone?" Sonic asked.

"What are you talking about? You just vanished in a green flash like a second ago and you just landed right in front of us." Rainbow Dash said confused.

"Time must flow differently there." Sonic realized.

"Huh?" Sunset said.

"Nevermind, it's a long story." Sonic said tiredly.

"Anyway, ready for the test?" Rainbow Dash asked in a cocky manner as she put her hands on her hips.

Sonic gulped. He remembered that he didn't study at all while in that zone. He was totally unprepared. " I'm as ready as I can be." He said trying to be confident. He then dashed into the school, leaving the others behind.

Later, students came out after taking the test. They all looked quite anxious, with looks of confusion. Some held their heads in tiredness, while others just had their heads downs. A few just sighed in relief and held their hands to their chest.

"That test was quite challenging." Sunset admitted.

"That was the hardest test ever! I think I'll be lucky if I can get a D!" Rainbow Dash groaned. "How'd you find it Sonic?"

The look on Sonic's face was one was confusion and bewilderment. He really didn't know what to say. He just walked on in silence for a while.

"I tried my best. That's all that matters." Sonic replied at last.

A week later, Sonic and the others were back in Ms. Harshwhinny's class. She was handing back the test back to students as she walked around. She then reached Rainbow Dash's desk and handed her test to her. When she saw her test, Rainbow Dash sighed in relief.

"A B-! Awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she did a power fist.

Ms. Harshwhinny then handed the test back to Sonic. He looked at his test and saw that he had gotten a 0. He wasn't too surprised, to be honest. He sighed and put his head down on the desk. Ms. Harshwhinny then put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sonic, I know you didn't prepare much for this test and I know you can do much better than that. So, how about you retake it two weeks from now? And actually, study this time." Ms. Harshwhinny said.

"Really? Thanks!" Sonic said with optimism as his face broke out in a smile as he rose up and looked at her. "This isn't so bad. I get to retake the test!"

Rainbow Dash then started to chuckle, getting Sonic's attention.

"Hold on Sonic. I wouldn't celebrate yet. You lost the bet. You know what means." She said with a sly grin causing Sonic to frown.

Two days later, CHS was having a big soccer game against Crystal Prep during the afternoon. The bleachers were filled with students from both schools, excited to see their teams play. There was a large cheering sound from the crowd. As the CHS team was getting ready, Sonic then came out or dragged himself out wearing a light blue cheerleading outfit along with the wonder colt ears and tail, causing the crowd to cheer. He looked like he wanted to just run out of there as fast as he could. He had a frown on his face and knew that people would remember this for a while. 

"Say it loud and proud!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Sonic did the loudest sigh of his life. He began to cheer for the CHS team as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Give me an R."He started with fake enthusiasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even the fastest thing alive goes through his own issues every now and then. Hope you guys enjoyed reading and take care.


	4. Date with the Dazzlings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three Dazzlings, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk have been left powerless after the Battle of the bands with the Rainbooms. However, an unexpected opportunity comes in the form of Sonic, Manic and Shadow...as a date?

.  
On a weekend night, at Sonic’s house, Manic was on his laptop on the couch, with Sonic on his right, who was watching snowboarding on the television with interest, and Shadow on his left, who had his arms folded and eyes closed with his head down. Manic had a grin on his face as he looked at his screen, and typed loudly. Manic chuckled with delight every few minutes. It began to annoy Shadow, who opened his eyes and turned to Manic as he lifted his head up with an annoyed look.

“Could you stop laughing constantly? I'm trying to rest.” Shadow said annoyed.

“Screw you. You don’t understand what I’ve discovered and the joy it brings me” Manic said defensively with a frown as he faced him.

“Getadate.com? Manic that’s the worst internet dating website there is. You should know. Remember the last time you went there and you got a date, but it turned out to be Granny Smith.” Sonic said as he looked at Manic's screen as he turned over.

“Let’s not remember that” Manic said shuddering. "That was not a good Saturday. But anyway, my luck's changing. I met this really amazing girl online yesterday and we’ve been talking ever since. We have so much in common”. He sighed with happiness.

“Manic, I’d be happy for you, but what I really want to know if you’re sure that it’s actually a girl that you’re talking to. There are a lot of weirdos out there.” Sonic said as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"I don't see the point of this "online" social interaction." Shadow commented.

“You don't like any kind of social interaction. Besides, I have a feeling that this girl is special” Manic said as he looked up with happiness.

“Right. And you know this how? In fact, do you even know anything about “her”?” Sonic said making air quotation marks.

“I do! Her username is Sdusk, and uh, well she goes on the internet. She...... knows how to use a computer. She can surf the web. She can type. See, that’s 4 things off the top of my head.” Manic said as he held up 4 fingers.

“You don’t know anything about her at all do you? What do you guys even talk about?” Sonic said, not impressed.

“Well, I tell her about how I hate living with these 2 jerks who are always putting me down and making snide remarks. You don’t know them. She tells me how she also lives with these 2 jerks who do the exact same thing.” Manic said. “Anyway, now we're talking about meeting each other tomorrow evening”. He added on as he heard a ding sound coming from his laptop and read the message he had received.

“Woah, Manic. That’s not a good idea. You don’t know a thing about this girl. She could kill you or rob you or kidnap you.” Sonic cautioned.

“Hmm, you’re right. I should be more careful. I know”. Manic said as he typed a message and hit send. “Thanks for the warning, Sonic. I just sent her a message saying we make it a triple meeting. She brings her friends and I bring you guys for extra safety”. Sonic and Shadow turned to Manic with looks of surprise, as if they didn't hear what he had said.

“What? That’s a terrible idea. I don’t want to spend tomorrow evening meeting some stranger who I don’t even know. Count me out.” Sonic said as he stood up from the couch in front of Manic.

“I have no interest” Shadow said as he tried to go back to resting.

“Guys, c’mon. It wouldn’t hurt. Besides, we haven’t hung out together in a while.” Manic pleaded.

“Don’t you think there’s a reason behind it?” Shadow replied bluntly.

“Please, please, please, please,” Manic begged as he grabbed his hands together.

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other. They then sighed. 

“Fine, we’ll play along for now. ” Sonic said as he gave in. Manic's face broke out into a smile.

“Yes! Now to confirm for me and see if she says yes.” Manic said typing again. 

On the other side of the laptop in a large orange room with light yellow curtains, a slightly open blue door, and a large blue bed, Sonata Dusk , a girl with blue skin and dark blue hair with light blue stripes in a ponytail, received Manic’s message as she sat on the bed. She then jumped off the bed in joy after she had read through it.

“Adagio, Aria, come quick!!!!!” she yelled happily to the door.

Both of them came to her looking annoyed, as they walked through the door and entered her room. Adagio had orange skin and large frizzy orange hair with yellow highlights, while Aria had purple skin with dark purple hair in pigtails with green highlights

“Why are you yelling for us to come? Did you find a way to fix our pendants?” Adagio asked.

“No.” Sonata replied bluntly.

“I figured as much.” Adagio said groaning as she massaged her temples.

“Well, I just finished talking with this awesome guy online and we scheduled a meeting tomorrow evening.” Sonata started off.

“Getting bored. What’s the point of this?” Aria said as she folded her arms with impatience.

“He lives with these two other guys and asked if he could bring them along, and I said sure as long as I could bring you guys. So it’s a triple date!!” Sonata said happily as she showed them the computer screen.

Both Aria and Adagio didn’t look happy at all. In fact, they looked annoyed.

“Seriously? We’ve lost our magical power, need to find a way to get it back and you want to waste time on a date? You really are the worst.” Aria said as she pushed the computer screen away.

“Oh yeah? Well, you’re the worsest.” Sonata replied defensively as she set down her laptop on her bed.

“That’s not even a word,” Aria pointed out.

“Is too!”

“Is not!”

“Aria, silence! I think you might be on to something, Sonata. We haven’t been able to go out much on our own due to that whole battle of the bands fiasco. But, if we go with the 3 boys Sonata mentioned then we’ll be able to blend in more easily, and search for a way to restore our magic. No one will suspect 3 teenage girls on “dates”. We're going” Adagio decided as she put her finger and thumb on her chin and smiled deviously. 

“Yah!!!!” Sonata shouted as she started to jump up and down. Aria didn't share her enthusiasm and looked annoyed.

“No way. Bad enough that it’s a date, but now you’ve turned it into one of your schemes. You know the ones that always fail? Count me out.” Aria said she folded her arms with annoyance.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. If you have any better plans than the ones that I always come up with I’d love to hear them. You know it’s strange how I always come up with the plans. I guess that’s because plans involve thinking.” Adagio told Aria as she walked up to her and got in her face.

Aria glared at her. She then tried to think up of something that would shut Adagio up and be better than the plan she suggested. After a few minutes, she had nothing and just sulked even more.

“Fine, I’ll go along with this plan. But if it backfires, you’ll never hear the end of it, Adagio.” Aria said as she rolled her eyes.

The next day at school, Manic was walking with Sonic and Shadow as they entered the school. He was in a very good mood. He was smiling and humming and even started skipping. Sonic looked at him weirdly and just shrugged.

“Manic, don’t get your hopes up. We still don’t anything about these girls." Sonic said.

“I have a feeling that everything's going to be just fine! Trust me, guys, tonight’s going to be the best night ever! ” Manic said happily as he grabbed the two of them. Shadow glared at him, causing Manic to give him a nervous smile and let him go.

The three of them while they were walking met up with Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash in the halls.

“Manic, you’re looking unnaturally happy on a school day”. Sunset noticed.

“That’s because tonight, I scored a date! I met her online through this dating site. ” Manic said as he pumped his fist in the air excitedly.

‘You’re still using online dating? Don’t you remember what happened last time?’ Dash said.

‘Don't bring it up. ” Manic said as he groaned. He then smiled and regain his posture. Besides, Sonic and Shadow are coming with me. It’s a triple date!"

“Wait, Sonic you’re going along with this too?” Dash asked him as she looked at him with surprise.

“Yeah, I just wanna make sure Manic doesn't do anything crazy.” Sonic explained casually as he shrugged again.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? What if these girls are horrible? Like they're magical creatures that want to rule the world and enslave everyone?!''. Dash said suddenly as she peered up close to him. She noticed how close she was to him and backed up a little, embarrassed at her outburst.

“The chances of that happening are less likely than getting struck by lightning. It’s just going to be a normal date with 3 hopefully pretty girls. Thanks for the concern, though.” Sonic said.

“I'm not concerned! I just want to make sure you’re not doing any crazy!” Dash replied quickly as she dashed away in a hurry. Sonic had a puzzled look as he watched her leave.

“What’s her problem?” Sonic asked Sunset as he turned to her

“It’s nothing, probably about that physics test later today. Anyway, good luck with your dates.” Sunset replied as she laughed slightly as she then walked away, leaving Sonic more puzzled.

"Was it something I said?" Sonic said as he turned to Manic. Manic just shrugged, indicating he had no idea.

Later it was the evening, Sonic, Manic and Shadow were in Sonic's house. Manic was looking at himself in the mirror as he focused on his hair .He was spraying perfume on himself rapidly on his chest. Sonic and Shadow were sitting on the couch , the latter clearly uninterested as he had his typical frown and crossed his arms. Sonic tapped his foot quickly with impatience.

“Can you stop spraying that all over yourself? I can smell it from here.” Shadow said on the couch.

“I want to appear my best for this date. You guys should get ready too. Chances like this don’t come too often and I don’t need you screwing it up for me.” Manic said irritated.

“Relax Manic, it’s gonna be fine. You’re going to screw it up yourself by being all nervous.” Sonic teased. He then turned to the door and did a slight frown. "Where are they anyway? I hate waiting."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Manic let out a gasp as his eyes widened.

“What am I doing? I can’t go through with this! I’m aborting this now!” Manic said as he grabbed his face as if he wanted to tear it off with his hands.

Manic then crawled behind the couch as he dashed under it with super speed. The doorbell rang again twice. Sonic and Shadow looked down at Manic after turning from the door.

“What happened to being all happy and excited?” Shadow asked him

“I changed my mind. Look, guys, just get down on the floor and pretend we’re not home.” Manic instructed.

The doorbell rang again.

“If you’re not going to get it, then I while. You can’t wimp out at the last minute.” Sonic said as he approached the door as he rose up from the couch.

“No, Sonic don’t do it!” Manic yelled as stuck his hand out.

Sonic opened the door and he saw the Dazzling in front of him. Sonata had a big smile on her face with her arms behind her back. Aria just had her arms folded and wasn't even looking at him. Adagio had an uninterested look, but then she noticed Sonic and forced a smile. His eyes widened in surprise. Shadow saw them from the couch as he turned, but his expression remained the same.

"Hi!"Adagio said with fake kindness. Sonata waved quickly while Aria still just had her grumpy expression.

Manic got up from behind the couch and saw them as well. Like Sonic, he was surprised as well. His jaw dropped.

“ Is there where Manic lives?” Adagio asked.

Manic rushed past and he moved Sonic out of the way before he could respond. Manic cleared his throat, stood up straight and gave a sly smile.

“Yes, yes it is. In fact, I’m Manic. Pleasure to meet you.” Manic said, trying to play it cool.

“Perfect. I’m Adagio Dazzle, this is Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk.” Adagio said introducing herself and her companions as she pointed to the two of them.

“Sonata Dusk? You’re Sdusk? You’re just as pretty as I hoped.” Manic said with a wink as he looked past Adagio to Sonata.

Aria rolled her eyes and Sonata just giggled. Then Sonic came next to Manic.

“I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself. I’m Sonic. Fastest thing alive. Not that’s it a big deal or anything.” Sonic said as he took Adagio's hand as a gentleman would.

“A pleasure.” Adagio said slyly. She took her hand away. 

“Didn’t you say there were 3 of you?” Aria asked as she spoke up.

“Oh yeah, well over there on the couch is Shadow. He’s just my faker. You’ll probably forget about him by the time the night’s over. He has no personality aside from just frowning and crossing his arms.” Sonic said disinterested while pointing to Shadow. The Dazzlings turned to notice him.

“I heard that.” Shadow said annoyed.

Shadow walked up from the couch and made his way to the door and joined Sonic and Manic. The 6 of them now faced each other.

“Well then, let’s begin the night. After you, ladies.” Manic said,

The Dazzlings walked away from the door and outside. The three of them soon began to follow as they headed out. Manic huddled Sonic and Shadow next to him.

“Guys, we hit the jackpot. I knew I had a good hunch about this.” Manic whispered with excitement.

“I know right? If this actually plays wells Manic I’ll owe you for life” Sonic said. The two of them fist bumped. Shadow didn't respond, as he wasn't interested at all. The 6 of them met up near the road close to Sonic's house.

“So boys, where's our first stop?” Adagio asked sweetly.

“Well I thought we could go to-“ Manic began.

“The mall.” Sonic interrupted quickly, Manic glared at him, but he didn't notice. “I heard they have a bunch of new stuff that we could check out.”

“Isn’t the mall like 10 miles from here? How are we supposed to get there if we don’t have a car?” Aria asked bored.

“Leave that to me.” Sonic said as pointed to himself with confidence.

He then picked up Adagio in a bridal fashion. She looked at him weirdly. He gave her a smile.

“Hold tight.” Sonic said as he dashed off with her, making a blue streak and causing the wind to blow. Aria and Sonata looked on shocked as their hair blew, while Shadow and Manic looked annoyed.

“Show off.” Manic grumbled. 

Sonic then arrived at the entrance and first floor of mall instantly and put Adagio down. She looked a bit dizzy. She then looked at Sonic with awe and wonder. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. 

“Well, how was your first time taking the Sonic express?” Sonic said as he rubbed under his nose cockily.

“(Sonata may have done something brilliant for the first time in her life! These boys are special! They might be the key to recovering our magic. I’ll play nice for now). Sonic, that was amazing! I’ve never seen anything like it! ” Adagio exclaimed as she clasped her hands in delight.

Suddenly, a green flash appeared in front of them. The flash died down, which revealed Shadow, Manic, Aria, and Sonata. Sonata had a big smile on her face while Aria looked a little shocked as by what had just happened. Adagio looked on, astonished. She then noticed that Shadow had a green emerald in his right hand. She focused on it with great interest.

“That was awesome! I’ve never moved teleported again. Can we go again? Can we, can we, can we, can we?” Sonata pestered Shadow who was ignoring her as he didn't even look at her.

“Meh, whatever” Aria said as she folded her arms.

“What, not surprised?” Shadow asked her. He found it odd that she wasn't even bewildered by teleporting. It wasn't something people did every day.

“Teleporting just doesn’t excite me.” Aria said with boredom as she looked at her hand.

“Ignore her, she’s always grumpy and being mean to people.” Sonata said.

“Hey, so is Shadow” Manic added on.

“I wouldn’t be all the time if I didn’t have to deal with you since you're the worst!” Shadow and Aria said simultaneously as they turned to Manic and Sonata. They both looked at each other after they both realized what they had done. Aria turned away from Shadow and folded her arms.

“I’m so glad we decided to go on this date with you 3. You guys are really special.” Adagio said as regained her usual calm attitude and approached Sonic. He grinned at this.

“Thanks. Now that we're here, let's have some fun!” Sonic said giving her the thumbs up.

“That’s a great idea, Sonic. You guys go on ahead. We just need some time to rest. After all, it’s not every day you teleport or move at blinding speeds.” Adagio said as she wiped her forehead, pretending to be tired.

Sonic, Shadow, and Manic went off ahead in the mall, leaving the three Dazzlings.

“Girls, change of plans. We don’t need to look for a way to restore our pendants. The way has found us.” Adagio said as the three of them huddled in a group

“The way? Who’s the way? Are we having another person on this date?” Sonata asked as she looked around, which caused Adagio and Aria to roll their eyes.

“No! These 3 boys have some kind of power. If we can siphon that power for ourselves, it might be a way for us to restore our magic to full power. So for the time being, we need to get close to them earn their trust, and when the time comes, we take what we need. Play nice, especially you Aria.” Adagio said as she pointed to her. Aria frowned.

“Whatever. But Adagio do you even know what kind of power they have. For all we know, it isn’t even magic. What if this blows up in our faces?” Aria said.

"The more we spend time with them, the more we'll know. Besides, that black one has a green jewel, which I presume allowed him to teleport. Getting our hands on it would be a first step. Aria, make sure you get on his good side." Adagio said as she pointed to her.

"I doubt he even has one. He's such a wet blanket." Aria said, again folding her arms.

"I dunno, he seems to be a lot like you." Sonata pointed out. 

"He and I are nothing alike!" Aria insisted defensively. 

"It's of no concern. Just pretend to have fun." Adagio said.

"I can do that!" Sonata said happily. 

Sonic, Manic, and Shadow walked ahead and approached the escalators. They stopped in front of them.

"I can tell this is going to be a great night! Those girls are just amazing!"Manic declared.

"They seem pretty cool." Sonic agreed with a nod.

"I don't know yet. Something about them seems strange." Shadow said. Sonic and Manic turned at his statement.

"Oh come on, lighten up for once in your life." Manic said to him.

"Yeah, Shadow. Besides that purple girl reminds me a lot of you." Sonic teased. Shadow turned away, hating the idea of being compared to Aria.

"Don't be simple." Shadow replied.

"The similarities are uncanny. Grumpy, frowning, folding arms." Manic said as he raised three fingers. Shadow just gave him a slight glare. Just then, the three Dazzlings came up to them, with Adagio and Sonata smiling. Aria still looked uninterested before Adagio elbowed her slightly and she forced a smile.

"Now that we're all here, let's do it to it!" Sonic declared, giving the thumbs up. Adagio had a sly smile.

A montage of their night was shown. First, the 6 of them were in seats in a movie theater, watching a horror movie. Adagio had a surprised look on her face, while Sonic had a slight look of fear on his face as he looked on. Aria looked in delight at the screen, as she held her hands on the seat and peered closer. Shadow just had his arms folded and looked unresponsive. Manic gulped at the screen and was shaking, while Sonata had a worried look on her face. The entire audience in front of them jumped with fear, while Manic screamed and jumped in Sonata's arms. He looked at her with embarrassment as he noticed, while she just smiled. The three of them were later at a bowling alley. Sonic held a black bowling in his hands as he threw it quickly and caused a strike in no-time. Adagio and Sonata clapped at his victory, while Aria yawned. Manic then went next with a pink bowling and he winked at Sonata before he turned around and threw the bowling ball without even looking and made a strike as well. Sonata clapped with delight and stood up. Sonic smirked while Aria still looked bored. Shadow then went up with a red bowling ball and he released it at a moderate peace. The ball then went off into the side and didn't even hit any of the pins. Sonic started to laugh alongside Manic and Sonata giggled and Adagio put her hand to her mouth. Aria wasn't even paying attention. Shadow noticed Sonic's laughing and he began to grumble. He then fired a Chaos spear at the pins suddenly, which caused them to explode. Sonic looked on in shock alongside Manic and Sonata. Adagio raised an eyebrow while Aria had a slight smile on her face. Shadow dusted his hands, pleased, as other bowlers looked at him in surprise. The 6 of them then entered the arcade, where Sonic came in front of a Virtua fighter game and pointed to it. He then placed a coin inside and the game started. Sonic first played a competitive game against Manic as they both button mashed rapidly and firmly with Sonata cheering in the background. Adagio looked bored in the back as she looked around until Sonic turned back to her with a smile and she quickly clapped her hands in an attempt to appear enthusiastic. Sonic then beat Manic and Manic groaned. Shadow and Aria both looked bored as they folded their arms. Sonic then dashed Shadow in front of the game suddenly, while Adagio pushed Aria in front of as well. She gave her a firm point and Aria sighed, knowing she had no choice. Sonic patted Shadow on the back and he sighed as well. The two of them played a match, where Aria began to get into the game as her button mashing become more rapid and Shadow did the same thing, not wanting to lose at anything. They became more competitive as the sound of hitting buttons became much louder Manic and Sonata cheered, while Sonic smiled and Adagio forced one. Eventually, Aria had beaten Shadow as she crossed her arms in victory and gained a smug smile, while Shadow looked surprised at the screen. He wasn't used to losing at anything.

Meanwhile in Eggman's lair, Cubot was carrying a silver metallic box with a red lid on it as Orbot followed him. The two of them were inside a small dark room, with de-activated badniks in a pile.

"Do be careful with that thing. The doctor wishes for us to dispose of his newest mistake quite efficiently." Orbot instructed to Cubot.

"Huh, what was that?" Cubot said as he turned around to face Orbot, and dropped the box as he put his finger on his head. There was a large crash as the box fell into the pile of de-activated badniks.

"Never-mind. Well, at least it's been disposed of." Orbot said dryly, not noticing that the lid of the box had been removed. He then exited the room, followed by Cubot. As they left, inside the pile of badniks, there was a small green weed stem, with sharp teeth as it grit them. It began to spread it's vines rapidly, through the pile of badniks. The badniks were then entangled by the vines and began to remove themselves from the pile and one, by one, started to line up. A caterkillers eye's shone and then there was a crash, as a hole in the wall was made as the badniks exited them.

Meanwhile, Sonic and the others were now sitting in the center of the mall at the food court, which was quite full of people. Sonic, Shadow, and Manic sat across from the Dazzlings. Manic and Sonata stared at each other with interest, making intense eye contact, while Aria had a slight smile on her face over her victory as Shadow just frowned with his typical arm fold, not over his loss. Adagio looked around, starting to lose interest, while Sonic looked at her with a smile as placed his hand on his chin. Adagio noticed this and smiled back at him. She then spoke up.

"Well, boys, I have to say, this has really been a fun night." Adagio said pleasantly. Sonata nodded in agreement while looking at Manic, while Aria still had her smirk.

"Glad you're enjoying it." Sonic said. "I'm having the time of my life, right guys?"

Manic nodded while still looking at Sonata, while Shadow just hmphed.

"So Sonic, I've noticed you're really fast. It's quite impressive, really. What's the secret of your speed?" Adagio asked intrigued.

"Oh, that. Well, it's a just natural born talent. It's just part of who I am." Sonic said trying to sound cool. 

"It must let you do amazing things." Adagio said as she placed her hand on Sonic's. His cheek's turned a slight hint of pink. "Anything, oh I don't know, maybe, magical about it?"

"Nope, not that I know of." Sonic replied casually. "This awesomeness is just 100% me."

Adagio frowned a little. That was not the answer she was looking for.

"(Well, doesn't look like we can siphon their energy in that case. But I could learn a thing or two about that emerald the black one has.)" Adagio thought. She nudged at Aria, who turned to her with irritation. She then pointed at Shadow, who looked off in space. Aria sighed.

"So uh, Shadow, right? I've been meaning to ask, what's with that emerald of yours?" Aria asked bluntly and disinterested while not even looking at him. Shadow turned to her.

"Emerald? Why do you ask?" Shadow just responded with curiosity.

Adagio glared at Aria for the manner she asked it in. She then took over.

"What she meant to say was, that we were just so intrigued by the sight of your emerald. You see, the three of us used to have family heirlooms, but we lost them a while ago. They were very important to us and that emerald reminded us of them greatly. We just wanted to know a little more about it." Adagio explained, trying to sound sympathetic. Aria nodded in agreement, while Manic and Sonata just continued to admire each other, not noticing everyone else.

"Well, I'm not sure if I should-" Shadow began, before he was interrupted by a loud shriek, causing him to turn alongside everyone else. A girl was running away, as she screamed. People began to panic and scatter around. Sonic and the others looked as they saw a swarm of badniks, such as catterkillers, hornets, crabmeats, and motorbuzzes, each covered in green vines, swarming through the mall as people ran away. Floating ahead, was the Eggrobo, covered in green vines as well. It did a maniacal laugh.

"Yes, go on!" It declared.

Sonic groaned at what he saw. The Dazzlings looked slightly worried as they huddled together as the badniks approached them. Sonic, Shadow, and Manic stood up and dashed the Dazzlings away at high speed while carrying them in bridal fashion. They came near the elevator and set them down.

"Don't hold me like that." Aria said as she turned away from Shadow. Shadow just hmphed slightly at her attitude.

"Sonic, what's going on?!" Adagio asked him.

"It's a long story, but basically killer robots. Look, I'm really sorry about this, but I need to take care of that mess." Sonic explained, slightly vexed.

"Don't worry, Sonata, you're knight in shining armor is here." Manic declared as he pointed to himself.

"A knight?! Where?" Sonata said as she started to look around. Manic frowned slightly and slumped his shoulders at this. Shadow and Aria both rolled their eyes as they folded their arms.

"Unbelievable." They both said in union. They noticed this and turned to each other, looking strangely. Aria just frowned and turned away from him.

"Let's head out!" Sonic declared, and he, Shadow, and Manic dashed away leaving, a blue, green and black trail that caused the Dazzlings hair to blow. Aria turned to Adagio after they left.

"Was this part of your plan, Adagio?" She asked in annoyance.

"Not exactly, but this still works to our advantage. Now, we can see what those three are really made of." Adagio said as she smirked. "So let's just sit back and enjoy the show."

"A show?! I better go get popcorn!" Sonata declared as she grabbed her hands in delight. Adagio facepalmed at her being such an air head.

As Sonic and the others dashed back to the badniks, Manic spoke up.

"Uh guys, during all this, could you do me a solid and not show me up in front of Sonata? I need her to see how cool I am." Manic said. Sonic just shook his head while Shadow groaned.

"I can't believe you." Shadow said as he turned to him.

"Then just don't be too slow." Sonic responded as the three of them returned to the court, where they approached the swarm of badniks. They were everywhere and destroying things in their path such as chairs and tables. The three of them split up, with Sonic taking the middle, Shadow going to the right, and Manic taking the left. The three of them turned into streaks of their respective color and blazed through the badniks easily, causing a series of mini-explosions as they did. Sonata looked in delight as put her hands together, while Adagio watched on with admiration. Even Aria was a little impressed as her eyes widened.

"Such strength and speed!" Adagio said amazed as she put her finger on her chin.

As Sonic continued to dash through the badniks, he jumped over a motorbuzz and grabbed it with his hands while he was mid-air and slammed it on the ground, causing it to shatter into robotic bits. Sonic looked on at the wreckage and realized something as he looked on, puzzled.

"Hey, aren't these things supposed to have little animals in them?" Sonic said as he scratched his head.

"It's because they are under my control!" Sonic heard a voice say, he turned around and saw the Eggrobo hovering above him. 

"We meet at last, my fated arch-nemesis!" It declared. 

"I guess we do, whatever you are. Mind explaining who you are before you declare me your arch-enemy?" Sonic said looking up to it.

"I am the Krudzu. Doctor Eggman's greatest creation! I can control other robots using my vines, as I did here. I'm going to finish you, Sonic!" It said. Sonic folded his arms, not looking impressed. Before he could speak, Manic dashed in front of him, suddenly. 

"No way! We're putting an end to you! How dare you endanger everyone here, especially 3 beautiful girls!" Manic said quite loudly and 'heroically.' He turned back and looked at Sonata. She waved at him with delight and he grinned. Sonic just held his head at Manic's attempt. Just then, Shadow dashed next to them quickly.

"This is hardly a threat. Let's just finish this thing already." Shadow said, clearly tired of the situation.

"Imbeciles! Taste my wrath!" The Krudzu declared as it fired its beam at the three of them. The three of them easily moved out of the way using their speed and then began to dash through it many times as their colored streaks, taking it apart with each dash. The Eggrobo was then reduced to a floating head mid-air and the three of them dashed through it all at once, breaking it apart. The three of them landed on the floor. The small Krudzu was sent flying all the way over on the ground and landed with a thud. As it started to stir, it was suddenly crushed by the foot of Adagio as she and the Dazzlings ran over to where Sonic and the others were.

"Sorry about that whole mess. We tend to attract weird things." Sonic said as he rubbed his hand behind his head and noticed her.

"Oh, no need to apologize. That was incredible!" Adagio said, making Sonic blush even more than before as his cheeks turned bright red.

"How was I, Sonata? Pretty cool, right?" Manic asked her cockily as he rubbed his fist on his shirt.

"That was so cool! You guys were like moving soooooo fast!" Sonata stated as she made their motion with her hand. Manic liked hearing that. He grinned slightly.

"Whatever. I've seen cooler." Aria said disinterestedly as she looked around. Shadow lowered his eyelids. He couldn't believe her attitude

"Anyway, Sonic, it really has been a good time getting to know a lot about you three, but I think we should call it a night. It's getting quite late and besides, after that whole fiasco, you must be awfully tired." Adagio said as she put her hand on Sonic's chin, making him blush even more. 

"Ah, well, I guess it is getting late. You're right." Sonic said, slightly embarrassed. 

"Finally." Shadow and Aria both said. Again they looked at each other after they noticed this, but this time, Shadow just gave her a slight smirk and she responded in the same way.

"So, do you girls need a lift back home?" Sonic asked Adagio.

"Oh no, we're fine. As I said before, you must be exhausted and I would hate to tire you out even more." Adagio said as she rubbed her finger across Sonic's chin. His face was as red as tomato now.

"W-well, in that case, that's cool. I had a great time Adagio." Sonic told her.

"Me too." Adagio said in a seductive voice, making Sonic's shade of red turn darker.

"It was really great to meet you, Sonata. I hope we can do this again." Manic said as he faced Sonata.

"This was the greatest date I've ever been on!" Sonata said as she hugged Manic tightly, making him blush and he chuckled slightly. Adagio turned to Aria, who wasn't paying attention and she noticed this. Adagio gave her a glare, and Aria sighed.

"Bye." She stated without enthusiasm.

The two groups then split up, with the Dazzlings walking in the opposite direction. 

"Did I tell you or what?" Manic said as he put his arm around Sonic happily.

"Way to come through, Manic. You know, I think I might have a shot with that Adagio girl." Sonic said hopefully.

"And Sonata was amazing! Hey, what about you, Shadow?" Manic asked as he turned to Shadow.

"That's the last time I ever do something with you three." Shadow declared as he folded his arms.

Meanwhile, the Dazzlings now exited the back entrance of the mall and were outside, it was night out.

"That was great! Manic was so nice!" Sonata squealed.

"It wasn't that bad. I'll admit, I do like Shadow's style." Aria admitted reluctantly. 

"This night was a perfect opportunity! Those three have amazing abilities and not to mention that emerald with them. Now that we know of them, we can work towards using them to regain our power and bring this world to its knees!" Adagio declared as she raised her hands up in power. She then let out an evil laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could Adagio have in store now that she's see the powers of Sonic and the others? Hope you guys enjoyed reading and take care.


	5. Anti Pinkie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Pinkie gets her personality reversed, she sets her sights on making Shadow's life as miserable as possible. Can the Ultimate Lifeform deal with the ultimate nuisance?

It was another morning day at Canterlot High. Sunset Shimmer walked in the science lab with Shadow entering right behind her shortly. He had a dull expression on his face with his eyelids dropped.

“I really appreciate you coming here to help me, Shadow. With some help, I might finally be able to figure out exactly the secrets of magic in this world. Just think, this discovery could revolutionize our understanding of magic.” Sunset said enthusiastically as she set her bag down.

Shadow wasn’t paying attention at all. He was staring off into space, looking around the room. Sunset turned around and noticed this and she got a little annoyed. She put her hands on her hips.

“Shadow, did you even hear a word of what I said?” Sunset asked.

“Yeah, you had me up until revolutionize.” Shadow said bluntly.

“Aren’t you even excited of what we could discover?” Sunset asked.

“No, not really. When I said that I was free today, I didn't mean that I wanted to spend my day like this.“Shadow admitted with his arms folded.

“But just think, what we could accomplish would be big. Just imagine the possibilities!” Sunset said taking a hold of Shadow’s hands with excitement. They both noticed what she was doing as they looked down at her hands.

“Please don’t touch me.” Shadow said.

Sunset took her hands off a little embarrassed.

“All right then. Let’s get to work.” Sunset said again with enthusiasm. Shadow still looked uninterested.

“For the first test, let’s take a look at the magical content inside of this.” Sunset said as she took out an apple that was sparkling and purple in front of Shadow from her bag. He did not look impressed.

“Sunset, that’s an apple. There’s nothing magical about an apple”. Shadow pointed out.

“Normally that would be true. But this apple’s different. It’s one I kept from a time I performed some test for magic on AppleJack. It just popped out of thin air after she played her bass, so I think there could be some magic content inside of it.” Sunset explained. “I also made this in order to extract the magical content inside of it”. She added on, which was a device that two yellow wires attached to a test tube she too pulled out from her bag.

“I still think it’s just a regular apple. I don’t think we’ll find anything ‘magical’ about it.” Shadow stated.

“It wouldn’t hurt to try. Now we just need to-Shadow!” Sunset began to say as she was zipping her bag closed , until she turned around and saw Shadow taking a bite out of the apple.

“What? I was hungry.” Shadow said as he put the apple down on a nearby desk.

“Don’t eat the apparatus. It's a good thing I kept more of them. Can you go to the closet in the back and get me another one? Then hook it up to the device I made. Before you can use it, you need to hook it up to a plug in the back of the room. I need to get my notebook .” Sunset said handing it to Shadow and then she exited the room. 

"Sure thing." Shadow replied. Shadow headed to the back of the room where he noticed the plug next to the door of the closet. First, Shadow opened the door to the closet. Shadow then plugged the wire of the device into the plug. The moment he did, the light's in the room began to flicker and the room turned dark and made a loud noise of a generator shutting down.

"Oh, that's just great." Shadow groaned. He began to walk around. He couldn't see anything at all. Shadow walked aimlessly for a while until he tripped over the wire he had just plugged and landed to the ground.

"How am I supposed to get another apple if I can't even see anything?" Shadow grumbled. He moved his hands around until he felt something hard in his right hand. 

"That must be the apple." Shadow said. He moved his hands around until he felt the wire that was connected to the device. He moved his hands around until he felt the device and the two wires in it. He managed to connect the apple to the wires and the device was activated. The tube with the wires attached began to fill up with a green liquid that bubbled dangerously and made a small light. Shadow then managed to disconnect the wires from the apple. Shadow then found the plug where the wire was connected and he unplugged it and the lights flickered for a while before illuminating the room.

“Guess I was wrong about thing not having any magical content.” Shadow said to himself as he observed the glowing green tube.

Shadow walked back to the front of the room, where Sunset just entered with her notebook. He handed her back the device. The green energy was looking unstable in the tube. She looked a little worried as she set her notebook down on a desk.

“Wow, I was right. From the look of things, there must have been a lot of magic in that apple.” She said amazed. “But it looks pretty unstable.” She said now with concern.

“Yeah, well at least you got your magic down.” Shadow said, moving his hand around that contained the tube. It made Sunset more worried.

“Shadow, be careful. That thing looks like it’s about to explode.” Sunset warned as the liquid bubbled and produced a small green spark.

“Don't worry, it’ll be fine.” Shadow said as he placed it down on the table. 

“ I need to go to my locker to get my magic monitor to determine its energy content. I’ll be back.” Sunset said as she dashed out of the room again, leaving Shadow alone.

“I could use some fresh air.” Shadow said and he went to go open up the windows. As he opened up a window, Pinkie Pie erupted from it suddenly and he fell back on the ground, startled.

“Hi, Shadow!” She yelled happily.

Shadow got back up. “Stop popping up like that. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Shadow scolded.

“I think surprises are the best way to greet someone!” She exclaimed.

“Great, with her here, She’ll make this drag on for hours. I gotta do something.” Shadow said. As he was thinking, in the background Pinkie was wandering around the room. She then stopped in front of the green energy in the tube and looked at it with curiosity. Her eyes widened with interest.

“Ooooooh, that looks so cool.” Pinkie said.

“You shouldn’t be near that.” Shadow said as he turned around and noticed her. “This lab could be full of all sorts of dangerous things. So, can you just stand still and try not to hurt yourself?”

“That sounds boring. Everything could always use some fun.” Pinkie replied.

"Not me." Shadow muttered. Pinkie took the tube and admired it greatly. She then began to lift it up in the air and start juggling with it.

"What are you doing?! That's not a toy." Shadow cautioned as he saw what she was doing.

"I'm just having a little fun Shady." Pinkie replied as she turned to reply to him. This distracted her a bit, and when the tube fell down again after she lifted it up in the air, it splashed on her, covering her in green liquid and the tube fell to the ground and broke. Shadow sighed.  
.  
“I told you to be careful.” Shadow said as he approached her.

“Oh well, accidents happen.” Pinkie said with no worries as her hair was drenched with green liquid and it reached her face. It began to make little sparks fly, causing her to giggle with delight.

Just then Sunset re-entered the room with her monitor.

“All right then, let’s do some test. Oh, hey Pinkie.” She said as she noticed Pinkie. She took note of the green liquid on her friend and had a puzzled look.

“Sunset, Pinkie just dropped the magical liquid on herself. Should we be worried?” Shadow asked.

“What? Pinkie, how do you feel? Do you feel any side effects?” Sunset asked with concern quickly as she grabbed her arms.

“No, I feel as fine as always.” Pinkie replied happily.

Sunset examined where the green liquid had dropped to the floor. She took a pipette from a nearby table and used it suck up some of the liquid from the ground.

"It's not much, but at least it's something." Sunset said as she placed the pipette back on the table. She then approached Pinkie and took out a small napkin from her pocket and began to wipe Pinkie's face and her hair with it.

“Hopefully, the side effects make you mute. Well, I think we should call it a day, I’m out of here. ” Shadow said. Shadow He then teleported out of the room. Sonic was walking through the hallway with his headphones and shaking his head to the music with his eyes closed. Then Shadow appeared in front of him and he fell back as he yelled.

“Damn it, Shadow! How many times do I have to tell you to stop that?” Sonic said as got up and took off his headphones.

“Quit whining.” Shadow just responded.

“Aren’t you supposed to be helping Sunset with her magic stuff?” Sonic asked.

“Well I was, but Pinkie stopped by. So I decided that I needed to get the hell out of there.” Shadow said. He reached into his pocket and then suddenly discovered that his emerald wasn't there as he felt nothing. He froze.

"My emerald. Where is it?" Shadow said as he moved his hands around his body, trying to find it.

"You lost your emerald? Talk about irresponsible." Sonic commented as he poked Shadow.

"Not now, faker." Shadow replied. 

Just then the two of them saw Sunset walking in the hall in front of them.

“Sunset, just the person I wanted to see. Hey, wasn’t Pinkie with you?” Shadow said.

“She was, but then shortly after she left, she said she started feeling weird. I hope she doesn’t suffer any negative side effects.” Sunset said. "Oh, by the way, I found your emerald near the back in the science room. You must have dropped it." She added as she handed Shadow the emerald she took out from her left pocket. 

"Thank you. On the other hand, look on the bright side, a quiet Pinkie means peace for all if that's the case.” Shadow said. Just then, he spotted Pinkie behind Sunset. “Speaking of which.” He said. Sonic and Sunset turned around and they saw Pinkie but she looked different. Rather than having her hair all puffed up and curly, it was straight and long down. She had an emotionless expression her face.

“Pinkie, are you feeling ok?” Sunset asked her as she noticed her change.

“Didn’t I already answer your question moments ago? What are you stupid or something?” Pinkie snapped harshly. The three of them were surprised by her sudden change.

“Woah, there’s no need to be harsh.” Shadow said. Pinkie turned and looked at him with disdain. 

“Why are you even talking to me in the first place? Urrrgh, I can’t stand being around you.” She said annoyed and she walked away leaving the three of them baffled.

“Damn, I could feel her nastiness from right here. Pinkie was like, being the anti-her.” Sonic observed as he scratched his head.

“You’re right, normally she's quite happy to see me.……oh well I’m pretty sure it’s nothing to be worried about.” Shadow said dismissively.

“I’m worried. Maybe the magic is effecting her more than I thought. I should go keep an eye on her.” Sunset said and she took off in the direction Pinkie walked, leaving Sonic and Shadow.

"Yeah, we should keep on the lookout and see if any flowers die as she walks past." Sonic said.

Shadow just shrugged. He wasn't really concerned at all. 

“(I haven’t seen Pinkie for almost the whole day since the morning. Whatever happened to her, I like it, and I can finally have some peace and quiet. Works for me.)” Shadow thought to himself later during the day as he walked through the halls. He then saw Pinkie right in front of him, holding a chocolate cake with pink frosting shaped like flowers. “(I spoke too soon.)” He thought again and his shoulders slumped. She approached him.

“Shadow, I felt bad about snapping at you like that, so I decided to bake you a cake to make it up to you.” She said. She handed him the cake and then she walked off. Shadow was slightly puzzled.

“She just walked off….no over the top party stuff. Strange.” Shadow observed.

Shadow then walked off with the cake and he entered the cafeteria. He sat down a table with Manic, Sonic, Knuckles and Tails and he put the cake on the table. Manic was surprised to see him.

“What you doing here Shadow? You never sit with anyone at lunch.” Manic asked. He noticed the cake and looked at it with delight as he smiled. "Where'd you get the free cake?"

“Don't expect this to be a regular thing. Pinkie gave it to me. I need a place to set it down. I've noticed that she hasn’t been all up in my face recently. Not that I'm complaining. ” Shadow stated 

“I’ll pass, not really a fan of sugar. ” Knuckles said. 

“I’m not interested either.” Tails added.

“Nice, more for me.” Sonic said. Sonic and Manic got forks and they started to eat the cake rapidly, not leaving time to finish chewing in their mouths. Shadow sighed at their behavior. He took a fork and ate one bite slowly. Sonic and Manic continued with many bites but then after a few they stopped and their chewing became slower. Shadow stopped chewing after his first bite. Their faces made weird expressions as their eyes twitched and they looked sick as they started to turn green. They started to hold their mouths and dropped their forks. 

“This is….different.” Manic barely managed.

“Somethi-somethings wrong with this cake.” Sonic said. He nearly threw up and held his mouth.

Tails and Knuckles gave them discomforted looks. The mane 6 walked by their table and noticed what was happening to them. They all looked concerned except for Pinkie who smirked.

“Goodness darlings, what’s wrong with you?” Rarity asked.

“It’s-it’s this cake.” Shadow said. “Somethings wrong with it.” He then cleared his throat.

“Oh, you don’t like my new recipe? Its cotton, pesticide, paint and a spider.” Pinkie said.

The three of them spit out the cake. They started to reach for water bottles and drank it to rinse the taste out as if they were dehydrated or never had water before in their lives.

“Pinkie, why would you do that?” Fluttershy asked her.

Pinkie just chuckled to herself and walked off. Everyone looked at her as she walked off.

“Is she possessed or something? “ Knuckles asked.

“She’s been acting different ever since this morning. I’m concerned. I never knew magic could have side effects like this.” Sunset said.

"I need to find this taste out of my mouth." Shadow declared as he rose up from his seat. He then teleported away.

Shadow then teleported in front of his locker. He opened it up very quickly as he turned the combinations in less than a minute and looked for some mints desperately as if he was digging for lost treasure.

“What’s with her? Was she trying to poison me or something?” Shadow said as he searched his locker. Near the back, he found a black and red present box wrapped in a pink bow. It had a card on it that said from Pinkie.

”I should probably leave that alone.” Shadow said as he began to close his locker. But then he heard a faint ticking sound coming from the present. Shadow took the present and pressed his ear against it and he heard now a definitive ticking sound. 

“That’s not good.” Shadow said. He began looking around for places to dispose of the present quickly as his head turned rapidly. The ticking sound became louder and louder as he was looking around. Shadow began to dash around in the halls for places to put the bomb, but he found nothing as he peered through classrooms. The ticking now became faster. Shadow then teleported with the bomb. Meanwhile, the mane 5 with Sonic and Co where still in the cafeteria, seated at their table. Shortly, they heard a massive explosion in the sky and people gasped, while others lost their balance and dropped their trays. Everyone in the room was surprised as they turned around and saw the remnants of an explosion as they looked in shock through the windows.

“What was that?!” Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

The group headed outside and looked around. Then, Manic spotted Shadow on the ground. His face was buried in the ground and he was covered in dust. Everyone approached him.

“Shadow, what the hell happened?” Manic asked.

Shadow began to barely rise out of the ground and he got up. He was feeling dazed and then he got himself together. He began to dust himself.

“Pinkie decided to give me a present.” Shadow said through grit teeth.

Pinkie appeared with the group suddenly. She had a malicious smile on her face as everyone turned to her.

“Did you enjoy my present? It must’ve been a blast.” She said.

“Please, no puns.” Sonic groaned.

“Are you insane? You could’ve really hurt someone.” AppleJack said to her.

“Maybe there is “someone” I want to hurt.” Pinkie said. She then turned to Shadow and then drew a line against her throat. Shadow looked a little uneasy. She walked off again.

“First, a cake and now this. I think she’s trying to kill me or something.” Shadow said.

“Can you guys keep an eye on Pinkie and make sure she doesn’t try anything else? I’ll try and find a way to get rid of the side effects of her magic.” Sunset said to her friends.

“She's obsessed with you, and now she’s trying to kill you. Which is worse?” Manic asked Shadow.

“I’m gonna go lie down or something. I need a nap.” Shadow said and he teleported. The mane 4 went to keep an eye on Pinkie as they walked in her direction while Sunset went back to the science lab.

Shadow teleported into the Canterlot high library. He looked around and saw a couch on his left and walked to it. He laid down on it and then he began to doze off. Just then, a shadow appeared over him as he was sleeping. Later, Shadow was still sleeping, and then he heard the sounds of cars honking and zooming past at high speed. Shadow's eyes began to open and he woke up and saw that his couch was in the middle of the street. Cars were driving past and he looked around. Shadow was in shock at where he was.

“What the hell? How did I end up here?!” Shadow yelled.

Just then, a car headed at full speed was coming right towards him. The driver honked his horn crazily. Shadows eyes widened and then he teleported and the car swerved from the couch. Shadow appeared on the sidewalk and then he caught his breath. 

“Who put my couch there? Wait, I know exactly who it was. Pinkie. Okay, now I’m starting to get a little worried.” Shadow said and then he teleported back to the hallway where he met Sonic and Manic in the middle of it.

“Hey, where did you go? I was looking for you for the past 30 minutes.” Sonic said.

“Pinkie tried to kill me again. Somehow she placed my couch in the middle of the street.” Shadow said with irritation.

“That would actually be pretty funny as a prank.” Sonic said with a chuckle. Shadow shot him a look and he stopped.

“I need to find a place to lay low until she gets over whatever the hell this is. If she asks where I am, don’t say a word.” Shadow instructed. 

“Hey look over there, Pinkie’s locker is open.” Manic noticed behind Shadow as he pointed. The three of them turned and noticed her open locker.

“If we look in there, we could see what else she has in store for you.” Sonic said. The three of them walked over to the locker. They looked inside and Sonic and Manic's jaws dropped. Inside, there were many drawings of Pinkie’s plan for Shadows drawn with a red crayon. One showed her dropping him in a tank full of piranhas while he was in chains upside down. Another showed her launching him out of a cannon as she laughed. A third showed her giving him a drink which had a skull on it as she smiled innocently. 

“This is concerning.” Sonic said. Shadow then stared at the locker for a while before teleporting away.

Later in the band room, the mane 6 except Sunset and Pinkie entered in there. They sat down to discuss Pinkie.

“The way Pinkie is acting is really concerning. At this rate, poor Shadow might end up dead.” Rarity said.

“Not if she doesn’t find me.” They all heard a voice said and turned to their right. Shadow then peeked his head out of Rarity’s large piano

“Shadow, why are you hiding in here? Isn’t this like the first place she’d look for ya?” Apple Jack said.

“Exactly. It’s too obvious for me to hide in here. She’ll forget about this.” Shadow said. “So I need to keep quiet until this whole thing blows over.” 

Just then, Pinkie entered the room by slamming the door open. Shadow closed the cover quickly. The Rainbooms were startled to see her.

“Oh, uh hey, Pinkie. It’s weird to see you here, in the room that we always have band rehearsal in.” Rainbow Dash said nervously as she put her hands behind back.

“Have any of you seen Shadow seen around here? There are so many things I want to surprise him with.” Pinkie said creepily as she approached them. They looked a little uneasy.

“No, why would he be in here?” Fluttershy said nervously.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe he thinks this place would be too obvious for me to look and I would check this last.” Pinkie said as she walked towards the piano and ran her fingers through it with a smile. The mane 4 exchanged looks.

“Oh, by the way, Rarity, this piano of yours takes up a lot of space. Why don’t I do us all of a favor and get rid of it.” Pinkie said. Then, to everyone’s surprise, she lifted up the piano and then she threw it out the window. There was large crash heard and broken piano noises. Pinkie dusted off her hands and left the room. The mane 4 looked out the window and saw the crushed piano. They heard Shadow groan weakly in pain.

“Shadow, are you ok?” Rarity called from above.

“Fantastic.” Shadow replied sarcastically. He teleported out of the rubble. 

“I have to do something. I can’t imagine what she’ll do to me next. I should check up on Sunset and see if maybe she's found someway to fix this.” Shadow said as teleported in the hall. He headed towards the science lab. Shadow entered the lab and he saw Sunset Shimmer wearing goggles and a lab coat while she was looking at the green liquid inside the pipette.

“Sunset, perfect. How's the progress?.” Shadow said.

"I got nothing. The magic here is incredible! I've seen many kinds of magic while I was working with Principal Celestia but never anything like this. This is so bizarre! It's like it's not even magic at all." Sunset said in amazement as she turned towards him and took off her goggles.

Shadow began to think about what she had said. Shadow remembered when the lights went off in the morning and he fell down and felt the 'apple' which he had siphoned the energy from. Shadow snapped his fingers in realization.

"I think I know the answer to your question: It's not magic." Shadow began to say.

"What? Why do you say that?" Sunset asked him.

"This morning when the lights turned off, I tripped over a wire. A little after that, I plugged the 'apple' to your device. After, my emerald was missing from my pocket. My guess is that when I couldn't see anything, I must've grabbed my emerald and hooked it up to your device by mistake. So, what you're looking at is chaos energy rather than magic." Shadow explained.

"What?!" Sunset said bewildered.

"I'm so ashamed. I'm the ultimate lifeform. I shouldn't be making any mistakes." Shadow said as he held his head in annoyance.

"Shadow, this a problem. I don't know anything about how chaos energy works." Sunset said as she sat down.

“Well, that’s bad for me. I can’t live like this, with a psycho trying to kill me. There’s got be some way that we can fix her.” Shadow said. The two of them thought for a while. Just then Sunset got an idea and she turned to Shadow.

“Wait a minute, what if we could neutralize the chaos energy with some magic?” She said to Shadow.

“What do you mean?” Shadow asked intrigued.

“I mean, what if we take the energy of something that contained magic and gave it to Pinkie? The magic could cancel out the effects of the chaos energy and return her to normal.” Sunset said.

“That could work, but what magical item could we use?” Shadow asked.

“Pinkies drumsticks. Whenever she ponies up, she always has her drumsticks with her. They should contain some traces of magical energy.” Sunset explained to him.

“You may have an idea there.” Shadow said. He then teleported out of the room and he came back holding her two drumsticks. 

“Perfect.” Sunset said as she gathered another test tube for her device from the cabinet. She placed the test tube on the table and then she hooked up the wires to Pinkies drumsticks. They glowed pink as they siphoned the energy and placed a pink liquid inside. It sparkled 

“It worked. All we just need to do now is find Pinkie.” Sunset said.

“That shouldn’t be too hard. I just need to go somewhere and then she’ll find me. I’ll head for the gymnasium.” Shadow said and he teleported.

“How many times is he going to do that in one day?” Sunset said.

Shadow ended up in the gymnasium, where the Mane 4 were with Sonic and co. It was packed with students as well. They seemed surprised to see him.

“Shadow, what are you doing in broad daylight? Shouldn’t you be hiding from Pinkie?”. Knuckles asked.

“I know, what I am doing is probably suicidal. But Sunset and I came up with an idea to fix her.” Shadow said.

“And what would that be?” Fluttershy asked him.

Right at that moment, Pinkie entered the gym suddenly. When she saw Shadow, she gave him an evil smirk. He looked annoyed.

“Oh perfect. I was looking everywhere for you Shadow. I wanted to give you something even better.” Pinkie said as she approached him slowly and creepily.Pinkie Pie then reached out of hammerspace and she pulled out her usual party cannon.

“Oh, that’s harmless. All it does is just throw spray confetti.” Rainbow Dash said with relief.

Pinkie fired a shot and it was an actual cannonball towards the bleachers. There was an explosion and the bleachers were destroyed. People began to panic and everyone started running out of the gym and yelling.

“Harmless huh?” Sonic said as he turned to Dash, who turned a little pink with embarrassment. 

“Hold still Shadow, it will only hurt for a while.” Pinkie said. She fired another shot at Shadow but he teleported and it hit behind him through a wall. Pinkie kept firing shots at Shadow like a madman and he kept teleporting and dodging.The ceiling was getting destroyed as holes were made in it. As he was teleporting, a shot almost hit the group who ducked as it broke through the wall. 

“Shadow could you be a little more considerate when you teleport? Explosions are bad for my outfits.” Rarity said.

“Seriously?” Tails said.

Pinkie fired more shots crazily and Shadow kept dodging by teleporting. The gym was getting wrecked as rubble fell, gym lights fell to the ground and the walls of the gym were being filled with holes and the bleachers were reduced in size.

“Let’s get out of here.” Sonic said. He dashed and swept the group individually as a blue blur. As he was about to get Manic, a shot fired in front of Manic and it sent him through the wall. Manic screamed as he was sent flying.

“Ok well, that’s everyone accounted for.” Sonic said as he shrugged

“How the hell does she come up with this stuff?” Shadow said. Pinkie attempted to fire but, she was out of ammo. She looked at the cannon with irritation. She threw it on the ground.

“Aha, you’re out. What are you gonna do now?” Shadow gloated.

Pinkie responded by pulling out a chainsaw with a pink blade. Shadow looked on in disbelief as she revved up the chain.

“A chainsaw? Really?” Shadow exclaimed. Pinkie sprinted towards him and Shadow bolted through the door. He was running through the halls with Pinkie trying to cut him down from the behind. She sliced through many things with the chainsaw such as posters, parts of the wall and a water fountain. She was quick. Shadow entered the Science lab where Sunset was and he locked the door.

“Shadow, did you find Pinkie?” Sunset asked as she saw him.

“Oh yeah.” Shadow said as he walked towards her.

Pinkie cut a hole through the door and she stuck her face in with a deranged smile.

“Don’t say it.” Shadow said.

“Here’s Pinkie!” She said.

“Damn it.” Shadow said.

Pinkie burst through the door with a kick. She held the chainsaw towards Shadow and he backed away. Shadow glanced at Sunset.

“Wait before you slice me up, can I give you something?” Shadow said to her.

“And what would that be?” Pinkie asked.

“A nice refreshing glass of Magic!” Shadow said. Sunset threw Shadow the test tube and caught it and he splashed it in Pinkies face. She dropped the chainsaw and she stumbled back.

“I hope this works.” Sunset said.

Pinkie sat on the floor for a while and she rubbed her eyes. Her hair went back up to being puffed and curly as she began to glow pink and sparkle as the liquid soaked into her hair and face. Sunset approached her.

“Pinkie?” Sunset said to her.

“Wow, I feel like I was doing something really fun.” Pinkie said with a smile on her face. Sunset sighed in relief. Shadow rolled his eyes.

“Well, it wasn’t fun. You were trying to kill me.” Shadow told her.

“What? No, I would never do anything like that to you Shadow! You’re my special fun!” Pinkie said with a gasp. She got up to him and gave him a big hug. He groaned as she crushed him.

“Maybe I liked her better when she was trying to kill me.” Shadow said. Sunset just laughed to herself a little.

“To make up for me going all psycho, I’m going to take you out on the most fun day ever!” Pinkie exclaimed as her hug became tighter.

“Oh no, that’s okay I think we’ve been around each for enough today.” Shadow said.

“Oh, Please, Please, Please, Please, pleeaseeee.” Pinkie begged as she hugged him even tighter and his eyes widened. "We can do so much! Go to the arcade, the movies, the mall..." She began as she still had her grip and started to think out loud.

“No . Shadow replied. He then teleported away leaving Pinkie with Sunset. Pinkie had a surprised look on her face. 

“That must be so much fun!” Pinkie said excitedly as she clapped her hands. Sunset sighed again in tiredness and wiped her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even Shadow had his hands full with Pinkie. And she's already crazy enough as it is! Hope you enjoyed reading and take care/


	6. Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow decides to take on hunting job to earn money to fix his bike. However, what he's looking for isn't exactly ordinary and whatsmore, Fluttershy intends to stop him from hunting the creature.

It was another day at Canterlot High. It was early in the morning and students were walking inside towards the front entrance of the school. Sonic was walking up to the schools entrance and he saw Shadow sitting on the steps. Shadow had a pile of stacked newspapers next to him. He was reading one paper and then he crumpled it up and threw it on the ground to the bottom of the steps. Shadow reached for another newspaper from the next pile and he read through that one as well as his eyes scanned through it. He then crumpled it up and threw it down as well. He repeated this for a while with 4 pieces of paper. Sonic lowered his eyelids and looked at the screen. He sighed and walked up to Shadow.

“Ok, I might as well just ask. What are you up to?” Sonic asked him.

“I’m looking to get a job.” Shadow responded without looking up from his newspaper. He then crumpled up that one and threw it on the ground.

“Since when are you interested in getting a job?” Sonic asked. Shadow looked up at him.

“Well, I need the money. I need the money to fix up the motorcycle I lost when it blew up.” Shadow explained. "It's a long story."

“Shadow, you don’t need a motorcycle.” Sonic told him.

“True, but I just really like that bike. So if you’ll excuse me, I need to look for a job.” Shadow told him.

“’Why don’t you just get a job at the music store or something?” Sonic asked.

“I tried to, but they turned me down. They said I don’t look friendly enough or something”. Shadow explained.

“I wonder why they would think someone who looks like you is unfriendly.” Sonic remarked with a slight smile. Shadow just glared at him and continued reading through. 

“All right, see you later Shadow.” Sonic said and he dashed in. Shadow sighed and picked up his papers. He then walked into the hallway with the papers underneath his left arm. He pulled one up with his right arm and started reading through. He crumpled it up with his arm and threw it away. Shadow repeated this process as well. As he threw one more paper away, one of them hit Rarity in the head as she walked through the hallway. She looked back at Shadow and gave him an annoyed look as she glared and slightly fumed. She approached him and tapped him on the back firmly. He turned around to face her.

“Here, I think this is yours.” Rarity said handing Shadow back the crumpled piece of paper. She looked around and saw Shadow had thrown many pieces of crumpled up paper on the floor.

“Shadow, what are you doing? You’re littering the school!” She gasped.

“Oh, right. Well, I was looking for a job, but there was nothing in those papers for me.” Shadow explained to her. Just then, they were joined by Fluttershy, who walked up to next Rarity.

“Shadow, I overheard what you said nearby. If you’re looking for a job, you could join me at the animal shelter.” Fluttershy offered him.

“No thanks. Last time Manic went with you there and that didn’t end up well for him. Besides, I don’t think I would be good with animals. I need a job that’s more of my speed. There’s got to be something in these papers” Shadow explained to her. He then continued as he walked away from the two of them, reading through the papers and throwing them away. Another hit Rarity in the head. She got a little irritated as she grit her teeth and stomped her foot in annoyance. Shadow reached under his left arm and realized that he was out of papers. 

“Great, I just wasted my time going through all of that. How am I supposed to get a job now?” Shadow wondered out loud . Manic then appeared behind him with a green dash. Shadow lowered his eyelids. He wasn't too pleased to see him.

“I got an idea for you Shadow.” Manic told him.

“Manic, if it involves breaking the law, then I’m not interested.” Shadow told him immediately.

“Don’t worry, it doesn’t. I heard from a guy, that the owners of that pawn shop are looking for someone to work for them. You could give it a shot.” Manic suggested.

“Pawn shop? You mean the one run by those two guys and one of them has a mustache. No way, that seems sketchy.” Shadow responded.

“Hey, it’s not like you have any options left. It wouldn’t hurt to look at it.” Manic said.

Shadow thought about it for a while as he stared into space. He then sighed. He didn't really have any better option.

“Oh well, at this point I’m desperate. I’ll take a look after school.” Shadow said.

Later the school day ended and students left as they poured through the school exit. Shadow dashed out, leaving a yellow trail as he did until he reached the sidewalk and slowed down.Shadow was walking on it for a while until he came in front of a small shop with a sign that read: Flim Flam Brothers Under the Sun Emporium. He opened the door and then was he was greeted by Flim and Flam. The two of the were identical, having the same lean build, yellow skin and red curly hair with white stripes. They both each wore a white shirt with blue stripes. The only difference was that Flam had a red mustache.

“Welcome to the Flim Flam brothers under the sun emporium!” They both said. “You want it, we got it! A balloon, a T.V, a trampoline, a-“. They both started to say in turns as they held up the T.V and Balloon and started to jump on the mini-trampoline before Shadow took it from underneath them and they landed on their feet. 

“I know the name of your shop, I read the sign. I’m not interested in what you’re selling. I heard you guys were looking for someone to hire, so I’ve come to apply for the job.” Shadow told them.

“Ah, yes that job. But this isn’t any ordinary job, kid. You think you could handle it?” Flim told him as he leaned in his face.

“I’m not ordinary either. So whatever it is, I’ll do just fine.” Shadow said confidently as he pushed him away.

“All right then. Flam show him the picture.” Flim said.

Flam took out a picture from his front pocket. He then showed it to Shadow and he looked down at it. In the photo, it was night time and it was taken in the forest with many trees in the picture. In the center of them, there was a large figure, as large as the trees themselves. It appeared to be shaped like a large bear, but it had many sparkles on it, akin to shining stars. Shadow looked intrigued as he peered into the photo.

“What is that?” Shadow asked them as he turned to them.

“We don’t know kid. But from the look of this thing, it could make us rich. It looks so rare. People would pay a fortune for it.” Flam told him. "Or materials made from it."

“Shouldn’t you report this thing to the authorities or something? It could be dangerous.” Shadow pointed out.

“No kid, then we’d lose our profit. Bottom line is, as a job we need you to go out there in the forest and catch that thing. You said you’re not   
ordinary right?” Flim said.

“I guess so, but how much does it pay?” Shadow asked.

“Look, kid, whatever we make from it, we’ll split it with you. Give you 0.5%.” Flam said.

“Make it 30 or you have no deal.” Shadow responded as he crossed his arms.

“Ok then, 20.” Flim said.

Shadow grabbed him by his collar and pulled him close. He looked uneasy and gave a nervous smile. 

“I said 30.” Shadow said menacingly. Shadow then let him go and he regained his composure.

“Ok kid, you got a deal. 30 is it.” Flim said.

“Ok, so when do you want me to bring this thing?” Shadow asked.

“This weekend, Saturday at the latest.” Flam told Shadow.

“All right then, shouldn’t be a problem.” Shadow said. He then shook hands with the brothers, first Flam, then Flim. He then teleported away, leaving the two of them surprised, they looked at each other, trying to figure out what happened. Flim scratched his head. Shadow then teleported inside Sonic's house in front of Manic who was watching T.V and Sonic who was listening to his headphones on the couch.

“Seriously Shadow?” Manic said annoyed as he rose from the couch.

“I need both of your help for something.” Shadow said, ignoring his complaint. Sonic took off his headphones as he could see Shadow's lips moving.

“What?” Sonic said.

“I said, I need your help. I got the job at the pawn shop, but they want me to hunt something this weekend. It looks pretty big and I could use some backup.” Shadow explained.

“Well, what’s in it for me?” Manic asked as he folded his arms.

“I’ll split the money I get with you guys once I have enough from my bike. Judging from the size of that thing, it looks like it’ll make a fortune.” Shadow said.

“Hmmm, why not? It’s not like I had anything better to do this weekend anyway. It's sounds dangerous and I like that. You can keep the money.” Sonic responded as he got up and did leg stretches.

“This money deal sounds good. I’m in.” Manic agreed.

“Good. I suggest you two start packing then.” Shadow said.

The next day Sonic, Shadow, and Manic arrived at school with giant green camping bags on their backs as they entered through CHS. The Rainbooms were near Sunset's locker and noticed the three of them. They then approached them.

“What’s with all the getup? Are you guys goin' campin' or some’in?.” AppleJack asked.

“Something like that.” Manic said.

“Well, recently there have been sightings of some new animal. It’s supposed to look like a bear with stars on it according to Shadow.” Sonic said.

“A bear with stars on it? That sounds like a creature from Equestria. It’s called an Ursa. How could it have come through the portal? Was Twilight being careless or something? Anyway, what does it have to do with you?” Sunset Shimmer asked.

“Well, I’ve been hired by some generous employers to hunt this thing and give it to them dead or alive. I’d prefer dead.” Shadow said. The moment he said this, Fluttershy perked up. She had a frown of disapproval on her face and glared at him.

“Shadow, you should be ashamed of yourself! It’s just a poor animal that wants to live its life in peace!” Fluttershy suddenly scolded in an unusually harsh tone.

“That's really none of my concern.” Shadow told her bluntly.

“Shadow, you’d better leave that creature alone.” Fluttershy said firmly.

Shadow glared at her causing her to back away. She shrank back a little.

“What are you going to do to, stop me? Well Fluttershy, I’m listening.” Shadow said.

Fluttershy tried to think of something to say, but she didn’t have anything. She looked away with shyness. Shadow just hmphed.

“Shadow, Fluttershy has a point. If this thing really is an Ursa, then you should stay away. It’s very dangerous.” Sunset warned. "Maybe you shou-"

“So? Everything has a little bit of danger in it. Anyway if you guys are trying to talk me out of it, save your breathe. I’m hunting this thing and that’s that.” Shadow declared.

“Sonic, Manic are you guys really going along with this?” Rainbow Dash asked as she turned to them.

“Hey don’t guilt trip us. There’s profit to be made.” Manic said.

“ If Sunset is right and this thing is really dangerous, I think it would be a good idea to capture or get rid of it. Anyway, the whole dangerous thing sounds exciting.” Sonic said happily.

“All right guys, we better get going.” Shadow said. The three of them started to walk to the exit of CHS, until Pinkie Pie dashed in front of them with a smile. Shadow groaned in annoyance.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked her.

"Shady, this whole hunting thing sounds exciting! Can I come along?" Pinkie asked.

Sonic and Manic exchanged looks. Before they said anything, Shadow responded.

"No." Shadow said bluntly.

"Please??? I have the perfect hunting outfit." Pinkie said. She then dashed off and came back wearing a pink outdoor hunting outfit, with a dark pink hat. She was holding a white and purple shotgun and had pink goggles.

"I even have the equipment!" Pinkie said as she held up the shotgun in Shadow's face. It fired pink confetti in his face. Shadow looked unimpressed as she smiled on.

"No." Shadow said. He then moved past her.

"Pleeaaase???" Pinkie said as she came in front of him again, wearing her normal clothes. She went around him many times from left, right, and above and kept asking 'please' before Shadow grabbed her as she was above him. He placed her in front of him.

"No means no." Shadow said firmly.

Shadow then teleported off and Sonic and Manic dashed off as well outside of CHS, leaving the Rainbooms.

“We can’t let them hurt that bear. We have to do something.” Fluttershy said determinedly.

“Fluttershy darling, I appreciate your concern for the creature, but what could we do?” Rarity asked.

Fluttershy then thought for a while. She then had an idea as her face broke out into a wide smile. Later Sonic, Manic, and Shadow were walking with their bags in the forest. It was filled with many trees rich with leaves and there was a little amount of grass on the ground and mostly dead leaves. It was getting late out as the sky was dark blue.

“Shadow, this is taking too long. Why can’t we just zoom past this forest and look for it?” Sonic asked

“That wouldn’t work. We could miss it if we go by too fast. We have to take it slow if we ever have a chance of catching that thing.” Shadow said.

“I’m not good with slow.” Sonic grumbled. Shadow just rolled his eyes. The three of them continued walking until it turned even darker outside as the sky was now turning darker and was nearly black.

“It’s getting dark. I think we should set up camp here.” Manic said. The three of them were nearby a running river and stopped.

“That’s actually a good idea Manic. I’m surprised.” Shadow said. Manic gave an annoyed look as he raised an eyebrow. The three of them unpacked their bags and took out their supplies. Using their speed, they made up their tents in no time, each colored their respective color. Shadow threw some wood on the floor and fired a mini-Chaos spear, making a bright fire. The three of them sat around the fire near their tents.

“All right, one of us needs to stay on guard in case the bear shows up. I’ll take up the first watch.” Shadow offered.

“Oh great. All right tell us how that goes.” Sonic said. He then dashed in his tent. Manic dashed in as well, leaving Shadow outside by himself. 

“(This shouldn’t take too long. I mean, after all, it’s just a bear. How scary could it be?)” Shadow thought to himself. Shadow was up for a long time in the night as the stars and moon came out. He waited and waited but nothing happened. Shadow started to get sleepy. He could feel himself drowsing off as his eyelids drooped. He started sleeping for a bit as his head dropped down. All of a sudden, Shadow heard rustling in the bushes which woke him up as his head popped up quickly.

“Whose there?” Shadow said rising up.

Shadow heard more rustling in the bushes.

“All right, you have until the count of five to get out here or I’ll blow this whole forest apart.” Shadow said.

“5…4….3….2.” Shadow said as he started to glow with red energy . “1”.

Shadow was about to unleash his blast when Fluttershy and AppleJack came out of the bushes suddenly. Shadow stopped charging and he turned back to normal. He seemed annoyed to see them.

“Why are you two here?” Shadow demanded.

“Well, uh.” Fluttershy said shyly afraid to explain herself.

“I asked you a question! Don't make me repeat myself!” Shadow said impatiently. Fluttershy shrank back at his aggressiveness.

“We're here to stop you from huntin' that bear Shadow.” AppleJack said as she crossed her arms firmly.

“Oh, not this again. I already told you, nothing you do will change my mind. Now go home and don’t get in my way.” Shadow said.

“We're not goin' anywhere until you stop Shadow.” AppleJack said in defiance. She put her foot down firmly.

“Fine then. Be my guest.” Shadow said as he sat down to continue his patrol. Shadow turned, but AppleJack came in front of him. He turned the other way and AppleJack came in front of him again. He turned again and she was yet again in front of him.

“Hey, will you cut that out? I’m trying to do my patrol.” Shadow said annoyed.

“Not until you give up on that bear.” AppleJack said.

“I have a better idea.” Shadow said as rose up in front AppleJack. He grabbed her by the shoulder and shouted “Chaos Control” causing her to teleport away. Fluttershy looked on in surprise as she gasped slightly.

“Where did you send AppleJack?” Fluttershy asked worried.

“I teleported her home. Now if you don’t get in my way and just stay there, I won’t have to do anything to you.” Shadow said, causing Fluttershy to go back in the bush reluctantly. Shadow was going to continue his patrol but he felt too tired. Instead, he decided to set a trap instead. Shadow blew a deep hole in the ground. He then gathered a bunch of leaves from the floor and covered the hole.

“This is the oldest trick in the book, but sue me. I’m too tired to be more complex.” Shadow muttered. He then went back inside of his tent.

The next morning, Manic woke up first inside of his tent. He then got out his tent for some fresh air and yawned as he stretched his arms. Manic started to walk and then he fell down the hole. He screamed as he fell down. His yelling woke up Sonic and Shadow who came out of their tents after they heard a large thud.

“What’s going on?” Sonic asked. Shadow looked around and he saw Manic down the hole. He noticed that the leaves were taken off before Manic fell down. He groaned.

“Fluttershy must have messed with my trap. Arghhh, what a pain.” Shadow said as he held his head in annoyance/

“Why is she even out of here in the first place? Is she still on about that whole spare the bear thing?” Sonic said.

“Looks like it. Whatever, she won’t be able to do anything. Let’s continue.” Shadow said.

“First, can someone get me out of here? Manic said. Shadow teleported inside and he took Manic outside of it. The three of them packed up their tent using their speed and continued walking. As they were walking past the trees , the three of them noticed there were a bunch of signs written and planted next to them. They read BEWARE OF BEARS, BEARS ARE BAD NEWS, and FEAR BEARS, written in red, as if trying to be threatening.

“Is this supposed to scare us”? Manic asked unimpressed.

The three of them continued to walk and they came across a ferocious picture of a bear painted in red on a large tree. It was roaring loudly and the teeth were drawn extremely large. It was lunging in rage. They looked on with amusement. Just then Sonic had an idea. He smiled slightly.

“You know, I’m having second thoughts on hunting this whole bear thing.” Sonic said out loud.

“I agree. I change my mind. It’s probably too big for us to hunt anyway. Let’s turn back.” Shadow agreed as he caught on to Sonic's idea.

“Great. I was getting freaked out.” Manic said as he got in on the idea as well.

The three of them turned back and dashed away quickly. When it looked like they were out sight, Rarity and Pinkie Pie came out from behind a tree on the left.

“Wow, that was easier than I thought.” Pinkie said.

“Perhaps a little too easy. They're probably up to something.” Rarity said as she rubbed her chin.

“You’re right, we are.” Shadow said from behind them.

The two turned startled and saw the three of them behind them. They didn't look too impressed. Manic had his hands on his hips, while Sonic folded his arms and tapped his foot rapidly.

“You could have put it in just a tiny bit more effort.” Sonic said.

Rarity glared at Pinkie, who just shrugged. Shadow grabbed on to the two of their shoulders, with his right arm on Rarity and left on Pinkie 

“Ooooh! Are you going to do that teleporting thing!?” Pinkie said excitedly.

Shadow rolled his eyes and teleported the two of them out of there.

“So, I guess that must mean the other Rainbooms are going to try and ruin our job then.” Manic said.

“If getting rid of them is this easy, then we should be fine.” Shadow said.

Three of them walked deeper into the forest. As they walked deeper, the day passed and it again approached the evening. The number of trees increased and so did the grass on the floor.

“Are you sure this bear thing even exist, now that you think about it? What if it was just another scam?” Sonic asked.

“I dun-.” Shadow started to say until he was interrupted by a loud bear cry. It was a ferocious roar. The three of them looked around.

“Well there’s your answer.” Manic said, Again the roar occurred.

“All right, last one there has to carry it back.” Sonic said. He then dashed towards the noise ahead. Shadow and Manic took off in pursuit. Sonic was way ahead of them. He then dashed towards the noise source. Instead of finding a bear, he found nothing. Sonic looked around and then he heard the roar again. He listened closely and followed it to a nearby bush. He looked through the bush and found a recording of a bear roar from a small light blue phone He was shortly joined by Shadow and Manic. Sonic showed them the recording as he picked up the phone.

“Another trick. So that means….” Sonic said. He dashed around the area and found Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash up in a tree. They looked down at him, they had not been expecting for him to find them. He took them down pretty fast to Shadow and Manic.

“That was supposed to scare you.” Rainbow Dash said annoyed. Sonic, Manic and Shadow looked at each other.

“Really? I mean, really?” Manic said.

“It was worth a shot.” Sunset Shimmer said with defeat as she shrugged.

Shadow grabbed the two of them by their shoulders and teleported them away.

“All right, that’s all of them accounted for. Except for Fluttershy, but she’s not even remotely a threat. Let’s now focus on finding the bear before we meet anymore distractions.” Shadow said.

The three of them continued to walk until they saw a large cave surrounded by two large bushes as they passed through the vast number of trees. It looked quite deep as it was now nightfall and the stars shone.

“Jackpot.” Sonic said.

“If I were a bear, I think I’d be in there. Let’s go in.” Manic said.

The three of them were about to walk inside when Fluttershy came in front of them from the bush on the right.

“Oh, not you again.” Shadow groaned.

“I’m not going to let you hurt this poor animal. This is your last chance to turn back.” Fluttershy said with newfound confidence as she stood her ground.

“What are you gonna do? Protest? Just get out of the way.” Shadow said walking.

Fluttershy came in front of him closely. Shadow glared at her and she responded with the “stare”, an intense glare from her eyes. Neither of them would back down. Sonic and Manic observed them.

“It looks like both of them are evenly matched.” Sonic said with surprise as looked from Shadow to Fluttershy.

“Eh, I’m still betting on Shadow.” Manic said.

Shadow and Fluttershy continued to stare down each other. They were at it for a while. Fluttershy made use of her 'stare'. Shadow's eyes widened and he gave in and turned away.

“Urgh‼‼! This is a waste of time. Fine, we won’t go in the cave.” Shadow said. “But we don’t need to in order to get the bear.” Shadow set down his bag. Shadow pulled out a hunting rifle from it, and he fired it up in the air. After he did, a large roar could be heard from the cave.

“What have you done?!” Fluttershy exclaimed as she grabbed her hands in worry.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m calling the bear out here.” Shadow said as he turned to her. 

From the cave, the Ursa minor emerged. It was quite large, bigger than any of them and as tall as a tree. It had a purple, transparent body with many stars on it. It looked irritated as it growled. It stared down at the four of them and let out a roar as it stood on its hind legs, that blew their hair back. It tried to slash them but they moved quickly with Sonic taking Fluttershy. He set her down near a bush. The three of them moved around it with their speed to confuse out as it tried to follow them and it became dizzy after trying to follow their movement. First, Manic hit its legs and it crouched down. Then Sonic hit it with an uppercut. Finally, Shadow went up using his speed and crashed down on its head, bringing it down with a large thud. It was on the floor and knocked out

“That was surprisingly easy.” Manic said as he dusted his hands.

“Ok then, let’s get this over.” Shadow said. He pulled out the hunting rifle he had and approached the bear. He aimed it at its head. Seeing this caused Fluttershy to rush over to him in a hurry. 

“Shadow, I won’t let you hurt this creature! Look at him! He’s scared and defenseless!” Fluttershy said.

“Defenseless?! He’s a giant grown killer. Get out of my way.” Shadow said.

Fluttershy still remained in front of him. She didn’t move aside. The look on her face was determined and she was not going to back down. She would stand there all night if she had to. She used the 'stare' again.Shadow stood there with the gun aimed for a while and then he suddenly he dropped it.

“You know what, I can’t do it.” Shadow admitted, surprising Sonic and Manic. Fluttershy looked extremely happy as she grinned. She gave Shadow a big hug. He looked embarrassed as he looked down on the ground.

“Thank you, Shadow. What you’re doing means a lot.” Fluttershy told him as she let him go. Shadow rolled his eyes.

“So, what should we do with it then?” Manic asked as everyone looked down on it.

“I think we should use that portal from Equestria to send him back from where he came from”.Sonic suggested. "Which is, what we probably should have done from the start." He put his hand behind his head.

“Yeah, that sounds right. But on the other side, this means I’m out of a job.” Shadow said. He crossed his arms in annoyance.

“Sorry Shadow. You know, that spot on the Animal Shelter is still open.” Fluttershy offered as she put her hand on his shoulder.

“No thanks, I think I’ve had enough with animals. I guess I’ll just have to learn to rebuild it.” Shadow said.

“Yeah, but we should still take care of this thing while it’s still sleeping.” Manic said.

“Ok I’ll deal with it.” Shadow said. He grabbed Fluttershy by her shoulder and he touched the bears head and teleported with the both of them. Sonic and Manic dashed out of the forest. They arrived in front of the statue in CHS in no time. Shadow, Sonic, and Manic used their strength to push the bear into the portal in the statue and it went through with little difficulty. They sighed.

“Shadow, what you did was really great. Now, that bear can continue to live on thanks to you.” Fluttershy said as she praised his actions.

“Well, it still cheated me out of a paycheck.” Shadow muttered. Just then Fluttershy gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Sonic and Manic glanced at each other. Sonic lifted his hands up. Shadow looked away embarrassed before teleporting away, leaving the three of them Fluttershy just smiled.

The next day in the morning, Shadow went back in front of the Pawn shop. He entered it and again saw Flim and Flam. They were sitting at their desk, counting money from their pockets and seemed surprised to see him as their eyes widened as he entered.

“Oh, it’s you kid. We didn’t expect to see you alive-err I mean welcome back.” Flim said as rose from the desk to talk to Shadow.

“So did you catch it?” Flam said eagerly as he came next to him.

“Nope, I looked all around in the forest but I didn’t see anything. I think the photo was hoax.” Shadow told them.

“What? That can’t be right.” Flim said as he and his brother exchanged looks of confusion. 

“Well, it’s true. Oh and by the way, for sending me on a wild goose chase, I think you two owe me money.” Shadow said. Their eyes widened at his demand.

“Sorry kid. It doesn’t work like that.” Flam said as he crossed his arms.

Shadow started to glow red and started cackling with energy. The two of them scrambled away in fright as they tried to get away from him.

“But, we can make an exception this time.” Flim said quickly. The two of emptied their wallets from their pockets and handed out wads of cash to Shadow. He took it gleefully and powered down. The two of them looked dejected and sulked.

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Shadow said with a smirk. He then walked out of the store and counted the money. His face turned sour.

“Urgghhh! Still not enough for my bike!” Shadow said irritated. He then teleported.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even Shadow can't resist Fluttershy stare. Or is he nicer than he let's on? Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading and take care.


	7. Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentines day at Canterlot High and of course Sonic isn't really feeling the mood. But when his mindset clashes with two magical creatures from Equestria, it ends up getting the entire school caught in one big mess.

t was Valentine ’s Day at Canterlot high and the school was in the spirit for it. The hallways were decorated with red heart stickers and red streamers on the lockers. Heart shaped pink posters were plastered against the walls as well, one reading 'Happy Valentine's Day'. Students were walking around wearing mainly red clothes such as pants, shirts, jackets, skirts, shoes. Well, most of the students. Sonic was walking in the hallway as he entered through the front door. He had a puzzled look on his face as he observed the hallways. Many students were handing out Valentines card to each other and smiling as they received them. Sonic then saw Manic, wearing red pants and having a pink shirt underneath instead of white. Manic’s backpack was full of red cards sticking out of it.

“Manic, why do you have all those cards in your bag? It’s not like you have a special someone you want to give a card to.” Sonic said.

“True, but that could change. Valentine’s Day is an opportunity for guys like me to gather courage and get some lucky girl to notice us.” Manic explained.

“So, you made all of those cards for some girl? That’s kind of going overboard.” Sonic remarked.

“Of course not. A guy like me doesn’t just restrict himself to one girl. I broaden my chances. So in here are cards made for multiple girls. Hopefully, one of them sees what’s on the market.” Manic said. 

Sonic looked at him weirdly. The two of them were joined by the Rainbooms except for Pinkie Pie. They all were wearing a red version of their usual outfits. Rarity had even dyed her hair bright red.

“Oh, I just adore Valentine’s day! It’s so wonderful to dedicate a day to the loveliest emotion of all.” Rarity said happily as she clasped her hands together.

“Speaking of which. Ladies, I have something to give you.” Manic said. He put his bag down and pulled out 5 cards and handed each of them to the Rainbooms. They looked down at them as they took them in their hands.

“Oh Manic, that is so sweet. You took the time to make all of us cards.” Fluttershy said as she clutched the cards

“Yep, that’s just the kind of guy I am. Sweet.” Manic replied. 

The Rainbooms opened up their cards. When they saw it, their faces showed disappointment as they frowned. All of the cards read the same thing, which was 'Roses are red, Violets are blue, and Manic is great, so go out with him'.

“This is lame. They all say the same thing. Plus, the poem doesn’t even rhyme.” Rainbow Dash told him as she crumpled up the card.

“Give me a break. If I’m going to make a lot for the girls in the school, I need to find a way to save time.” Manic responded.

He then dashed off to give the other cards, leaving a green streak. Sonic looked on unimpressed as he left.

“Hey, wait a minute, where’s Pinkie? I’d figure this would be her favorite holiday.” Sonic asked.

“Knowin’ her, she’s probably got some kind of giant plan carried out.” Apple Jack responded.

Just then, Pinkie came in through the front door. She was pulling a wagon which was filled with a pile of red and pink cards and some large object wrapped under a white sheet. 

“Wow, Pinkie. Did you make a valentine for everyone in the entire school?” Sunset asked her.

"Of course, I did silly! Everyone in this school means so much to me and they should all know it!" Pinkie said. She then handed each of them their Valentine's cards quickly.

"I used frosting instead of ink, so they all smell like cake!" Pinkie said happily. Sonic sniffed his card to see if it was true. It smelled like strawberries.

"So, then what's under that sheet?" Sonic asked her.

"Oh, that's a special valentine for Shadow. I figured that he could use the special attention today!" Pinkie explained. "He's always so grumpy, so I figured that I had to put in extra work to make him smile today!"

She took off the white sheet and Sonic and the Rainbooms looked on. It was a large red heart shaped object. In the middle, it had a bunch of pictures of Shadow with Pinkie in various places such as the mall, class, the field, etc as she did various poses such as laughing, giving him bunny ears, drawing on his face as he slept, making his face smile with her fingers, etc. Sonic and the Rainbooms looked on with surprise.

“What do you think? It captures almost all of the great times we’ve had together.” Pinkie said happily.

“You know, some people might be flattered. But I think most people would find this cree-.” Sonic started to say before Rainbow Dash elbowed him. He then smiled awkwardly.

“It’s….interesting.” Sunset managed to say.

“So, where in the hay is Shadow anyway? “ AppleJack asked.

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen him so far. When I woke up this morning, he was already gone.” Sonic responded.

“Oh no! I hope he isn’t absent. Then I won’t be able to give him his gift.” Pinkie said. She then took off to look for him while handing out Valentines to other students she met on the way.

“We should probably keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn’t go all crazy.” Rainbow Dash said. Then she and the rest of the Rainbooms took off after Pinkie.

“When did she even have the time to take all those pictures?” Sonic wondered. 

Sonic then heard his phone buzz. He took it out from his pocket and saw that he had received a text message from Shadow. It read;

"Sonic, I send you this to inform you of my whereabouts today. I personally do not see the appeal behind this whole Valentine's nonsense and have no interest to celebrate it, especially with Pinkie Pie there. So I've decided to take a leave of absence today. If anyone ask, then tell them I'm sick for the day." 

 

“You’re really ditching an entire day of school? Anyway, you're the ultimate lifeform, you can't get sick. No one will believe it” Sonic replied via text.

"Then just make something up." Shadow responded.

“Ok then. By the way, Pinkie does have a huge gift planned out for you. She’s looking for you right now.” Sonic texted to him.

“I knew it. Just remember our story blue one." Shadow texted back. 

Sonic then put his phone in his pocket. He had a puzzled look on his face. He was then approached by Pinkie as she dashed back towards him.

“Sonic, have you seen Shadow anywhere yet?” She asked him.

“Nope haven’t seen him at all.” He replied. She then took off calling out his name. Sonic then texted Shadow.

“You owe me one.” Sonic's message read. He then began to walk through the school. As Sonic continued to walk past, he saw students being in the love mood. Couples were cuddling or holding hands and students were handing out even more cards to each other. Students exchanged hugs as well. Sonic walked past the hallways and came outside. He then sat down on the steps and pulled out his blue headphones. He placed them on his ears and started listening to his music as he put his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes to listen. Sonic listened for a while as he nodded his head to the music and he did not notice these two small winged creatures coming towards him. They had pink small bodies and white wings. They resembled babies in terms of facial features. Above their heads, they had golden heart shaped crowns. The two of them observed Sonic for a while until one of them took off his headphones. 

“Hey, what gives? Where did my headphones go?” Sonic started to wonder. He looked around for his headphones until they were dropped in front of him. He looked up and saw the two creatures.

“Uh, who or what are you supposed to be?” Sonic asked them in confusion. The both of them giggled.

“I’m Eros.” One of them said on the right.

“And I’m Anteros.” The other responded on the left.

“Together we are Erotes.” They both told him.

“What’s an Erote?” Sonic asked as he scratched his head.

“We are winged spirits of love and romance. Our job is to ensure that love is spread everywhere.” Eros responded.

“What does that have to do with bothering me?” Sonic asked.

“Like we said, our job is to ensure that love is spread around everywhere. And on Valentine’s Day, the special day of love, you don’t look like you’ve having fun.” Anteros explained.

“What’s wrong with that? Love isn’t really my thing.” Sonic told them.

“What?!” They both said in disbelief, as if they couldn’t believe what they were hearing. They put their hands near their mouths

“Like I said. I’m not really a big fan of the whole “love’ stuff. It’s just something I’m not really into.” Sonic said.

“But everyone needs love. Love is the most important emotion of all.” They both said.

“Well, not to me. I don’t really have time for all this lovey dovey stuff. For me, I personally don’t see it as that important.” Sonic told them. “I live for adventure and I think love will just slow me down. I think it's kinda pointless, to be honest."

His answer did not seem to please the both of them. In fact from the looks on their faces, they seemed very upset by what they heard. Their faces scrunched up as a baby would before it would cry.

“So, you don’t think love is important. Is that it?” Eros said annoyed.

“If you feel like that, then why don’t we just take it from you ?” Anteros said.

“Hey, wow, wow, wow. Don't you think you guys are overreacting? ” Sonic quickly responded as he raised his arms.

“Too late. Since love doesn’t seem to appreciated by you, then you need to be taught a lesson!“They both said in union.

“What are you guys up to?" Sonic responded.

The two creatures just giggled.. They both summoned each a pink bow with pink arrows and took off into the inside of the school through the front entrance.

“That’s probably not good.” Sonic said. 

He then dashed off after the two of them. Sonic reached the inside of the school and he saw the two of them floating above in the hallways. None of the other students noticed them. The two readied their arrows and they fired at Lyra and Bonbon, who had just exchanged cards and hugged each other. The two arrows each hit the two of them and they were turned to white stone. Sonic looked on in disbelief. From the statues pink energy emerged and the Erotes took it in through their mouths. Other students noticed what had happened and seemed surprised as they gasped. Everyone crowded around the two statues. The Erotes readied their arrows and began firing a volley of arrows. They hit multiple students and each hit turned them to stone. Sonic dashed below them.

“What are you doing?” Sonic exclaimed to them.

“It’s simple. We’re making everyone around you a statue By doing so, it'll leave you alone and make you have no one to ever experience love with. Then when you're all alone, you'll realize how much you need love.” They both responded. 

They fired arrows at Trixie and her bandmates but Sonic dashed and he gathered them out of the way. They landed far away from the arrows on the other end of the hallway. She looked around confused.

“What? What’s going on? Why is everyone turning into statues?” Trixie asked. She then saw that Sonic was the one who dashed her. She glared at him.

“Of course. You probably have something to do with this. Can’t you go one day without screwing things up?” Trixie said.

“Trixie.” Sonic said as he noticed the Erotes approaching her from the behind.

“Urgghhh. How did you mess up this time?” Trixie continued, ignoring him.

“Trixie.” Sonic said again as they began closer and readied their arrows.

“I bet you probably-.” Trixie started to say before she was struck by an arrow and turned into a statue.

“I tried to warn her. Oh well, it’s not a big loss anyway.” Sonic remarked as he shrugged.

The two fired arrows at that appeared to be aimed at Sonic but he moved out of the way. As he moved, he nearly crushed Trixie’s statue on the floor as it wobbled but stood still and the arrows hit two other students. Sonic made a facepalm at his mistake.

“Would that really be a bad thing if it just crashed to the floor?” Sonic muttered as he looked at her statue. He then ran up to the Erotes.

Knuckles and Tails then arrived walking in the hallway in front of him.

"Hey Sonic-" Knuckles began before he noticed the statues around. "What now?" Knuckles added on annoyed as he raised a fist.

The Erotes notices the two of them and swiftly fired two arrows at them, rendering them immobile statues. 

“Tails! Knuckles! Listen, you Navi rejects. You’re going to fix what you did right now or otherwise I’m going to have to start asking you in other ways!.” Sonic told them firmly.

“Threatening us? What a violent thug.” They both said. They disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

“(I should probably go find Sunset. She probably knows how to deal with this.)” Sonic thought to himself. 

He then dashed away to find her. He then dashed and found the Rainbooms in the gymnasium along with many other students. They were setting up extra Valentine decorations such as posters and pink balloons. Sonic dashed over to them.

“Sonic, what’s wrong?” Fluttershy asked him as she noticed his look of worry.

“We got a slight problem.” Sonic told them.

“Problem? On Valentine’s Day of all things! Uh! What a tragedy.” Rarity said very displeased and dramatically.

“What happened?” Sunset asked him.

“Ok, so apparently there are these things called Erotes or something. Have you heard of them?” Sonic asked her.

“Erotes..If I recall correctly back in Equestria, they were the spirits of love.” Sunset responded.

“Well, two of them are right here in the school. They're going around shooting people with arrows and turning them into statues.” Sonic explained.

“What? How could they have arrived here from Equestria? Of course, during Valentine’s Day, the emotion of love felt by the population must have strengthened them, letting them come here.” Sunset deduced.

“If their spirits of love or whatever, why would they go around doing that?” Rainbow Dash asked.

“Well, the two of them came up while I was just minding my own business. I just told them that I don’t find love to be that important or interesting.” Sonic said.

“Sonic! What a horrible thing to say!” Rarity exclaimed as she pointed her finger at him. He raised his hands in defense.

“What? It’s just my opinion. Not my fault they took it the wrong way. Now they want to everyone here a statue so I'll be lonely and then learn to appreciate the power love.” Sonic explained.

“Ok, where was the last time you saw them? We have to contain them somehow.” Sunset said.

“They were in the hallway not too long ago. Then they just disappeared into puffs of smoke.” Sonic said. Just then a pink cloud appeared above their heads. A rain of arrows was fired and it hit many students in the gym, turning them all into statues. 

“Wow, look at all the statues. These would fit so well in a museum.” Pinkie remarked.

More arrows were fired but Sonic used his speed to move the Rainbooms out of the Gym and into the bandroom.

“So, any idea of how to stop them?” Sonic asked Sunset.

“Honestly, I’m not too sure. I’ve never actually dealt with an Erote.” Sunset said.

“Well, surely if their spirits of love, then maybe we should just try talking to them.” Fluttershy suggested.

“I already tried that. Talking to them is literally like talking to a rock. You’d have better sense trying to talk sense into Rainbow Dash. Hehe” Sonic said. Rainbow Dash glared at him. 

Later Manic was walking through the hallway. His bag was now empty and he was whistling.

“All right, I gave out all my cards. Now, I just need to sit back and let the magic happen.” Manic said. He looked around and saw all the statues as he walked through.

“Hey, what’s with all the people not moving? This is just great. How am I supposed to get a girlfriend if she’s a statue? Well, there are people who are into that kind of stuff but I’m not stooping that low.” Manic said to himself.

Just then a couple of arrows were fired from a pink cloud, but Manic managed to dodge all of them as he became a green dash.

“Hey, man. Not cool. I don’t need to be nearly killed on Valentine’s Day.” Manic said. He turned and faced the cloud.

“Oh, we’re not trying to kill you. Hey you look a lot like this blue guy.” The cloud responded.

“Blue guy? You mean Sonic? He's my brother.” Manic explained.

“A brother?! Perfect, the loss of his brother will surely make him appreciate the feeling of familial love.” The cloud said.

“Huh? “ Manic said. He scratched his head.

“ Well he thinks love is a waste of time, so in order to have him appreciate it, we're going to make everyone a statue and leave him isolated.” The cloud explained. Manic looked on very confused and he looked up and down. 

"That's just stupid." Manic bluntly said. 

It fired more arrows at Manic in response. but he dodged them all. The cloud pursued him through the hallway but Manic evaded it. The cloud then dispersed itself as a vapor that covered the entire hallway, and Manic ran from it. He came in front of the band room and he was trapped. The cloud vapor was closing in on him but before it could reach him, he was pulled in by Sonic and the door was closed quickly.

“Sonic? Why'd you have to piss them off.?” Manic said as he faced Sonic and took his arms off him. 

“Look, now’s really not the time to play the blame game.” Sonic said.

“Sonic, I might have an idea. Can you and Manic zoom us to the science lab?” Sunset said.

“No problem.” Sonic replied. He and Manic dashed the Rainbooms right into the lab through the hallway. As they were in, Pinkie let out a gasp.

“Wait, I still haven’t found Shadow. He wasn’t turned into a statue, was he?” Pinkie exclaimed.

“Oh, no, he’s perfectly fine. He decided to ditch for the da-. Sorry Shadow.” Sonic said.

“Really? Then how is he supposed to get my valentine?!” Pinkie complained.

“Wait. Before anyone does anything, I think I might be able to find a way to neutralize them. Sonic, can you and Manic go out and get me one of their arrows?.” Sunset asked

“What if we get hit?” Manic asked.

“What do you mean, what if we get hit? We have super speed. Why do you think she’s asking us in the first place?” Sonic replied. The two of them dashed out in the hallway. 

“All right, if I was an annoying whatever, where would I be?” Sonic said.

“We are not annoying!” The pink cloud responded from the behind. Sonic and Manic turned around to face it.

“Really? Going around and turning people into statues cuz of a stupid tantrum seems annoying to me.” Manic responded. 

The cloud responded by expanding itself into a vapor again. Sonic and Manic dashed off with the mist following them.

"This complicates things." Sonic said.

Meanwhile, Shadow was on the rooftop of CHS. He was sitting in a blue lawn chair and he scrolled through his phone.

"I really don't see the fascination with these devices." Shadow said to himself. Shadow lifted himself from his chair and approached the end of the roof and began to stare out into space. As he did, he noticed a pink mist seeping out from the school as he looked down. Shadow sighed.

"Can't I go one day without finding weird stuff." Shadow groaned. He then teleported himself into a section of the school. Shadow noticed the statues around him and he became puzzled. Just then he saw Sonic and Manic dash by him very quickly. Shadow looked at what they were running from and he noticed the pink mist. 

"Why are they running from this?" Shadow wondered. Sonic came back and he grabbed Shadow with them and he re-entered the band room alongside Manic. In there, Pinkie Pie noticed Shadow.

“Shadow‼‼‼!” She said excitedly. She then ran towards him but he just teleported out of her way.

“People are statues everywhere. I presume this is somehow Sonic’s fault.” Shadow said as he teleported next to Sonic.

“Not now, Shadow. Sunset, they stopped firing their arrows and now are just some kind of pink mist. That's pretty cunning of them.” Sonic explained.

"That complicates things." Sunset observed. She began to ponder on what to do next as she sat down

"Well, they are a gas in that vapor form right?! Since gasses can be trapped, why not try trapping them?" Rainbow Dash suggested. She received looks of surprise. "I pay attention in class sometimes."

Sonic then dashed around the science room and he collected three empty glass jars. He handed one to Manic and offered one to Shadow.

“This has nothing to do with me. So, not interested.” Shadow said as he turned away from Sonic.

“Would you rather stay in the room with her?” Manic said. He pointed to Pinkie who waved at Shadow very quickly and excitedly.

"Fair point." Shadow said. He then took the jar from Sonic. The three of them then exited the science room from the window and entered CHS through the back door. Inside, they approached the pink mist from the behind.

"Yo!" Sonic called out. The mist then recollected itself to form a cloud and came to him.

“Look this is getting out of hand. I’m sorry, alright? Can you guys just turn everyone back to normal?” Sonic requested as he stuck his hand out.

“Liar. You don’t even mean it.” The cloud responded. Sonic took his hand back and sighed.

"He said he was sorry. Just accept it." Shadow said with irritation.

The cloud responded by turning itself into a fog and approached the three of them.

"Oh, big mistake." Sonic said. He, Shadow and Manic ran around the fog using their super speed and made their own funnel, that was black, blue and green. As they ran around, they each sucked portions of the fog into their jars and closed the lid on them very tightly. The three of them entered the science room again and Sonic presented his jar. They heard voices coming from the jars as they set them down.

“Oh….uh…..well……we can explain…” They said.

“Shut up.” Sonic said.

“Yes sir.” They responded.

“What should we do with them? Despite what they did, I don’t think we should hurt them.” Fluttershy said.

“Oh, they look so squishy. Like cotton candy babies.” Pinkie said.

"I say we keep them trapped in here forever." Sonic said annoyed.

"Then how will we turn everyone back to normal?" Rarity pointed out.

Sunset approached the three jars and crouched them to them.

"Listen, I know you're spirits of love and that you didn't mean any harm, but what you did is not ok. I understand that you were upset, but there are other ways of dealing with negative emotions. Could you please help us turn our friends back to normal?" Sunset asked them kindly. The jars were silent for a while.

"Wow, you were so nice to us despite what we did. What a lovely person you are! Since you asked us so nicely, we promise!" They squealed.

"Sonic, open the lids." Sunset asked as she rose up and turned to him

"Seriously?! No way, I'm pretty sure they have something up their sleeve." Sonic responded he folded his arms in a stubborn manner.

"Let them out, please?" Sunset requested. 

Sonic groaned. He knew what he had to do. He quickly opened the lids, releasing the mist from the jars. As he did, the mists combined to form the Erotes physical form again.

"Thanks! And for being so nice, here you go." The Erotes said as the two of them constructed a red/pink arrow with the colors on their halves. They then handed it Sonic.  
"Here you go, speedy. Since you're so fast, you can fix our mess quickly." They replied.

"My name's not speedy." Sonic replied as the took the arrow from them. He then dashed around the school as a blue blur and touched students with the tip of the arrow, reverting them back to normal in no time. The students looked around confused about what just happened. He approached Knuckles and Tails and freed them. Knuckles held his head while Tails looked around.

"Sonic?! What just happened? Why was I statue?!" Tails asked.

"I'll explain later." Sonic said.

The Rainbooms then came up to him, having walked around to make sure everyone was normal again.

“So, Sonic you turned everyone back to normal right?” Rarity asked.

“Yep, everyone accounted for.” Sonic said. He then leaned on Trixie, who was still a statue. Everyone looked at him while Sonic tried to play it cool as he chuckled nervously. He acted like nothing was wrong.

“Like I said, everyone accounted for.” Sonic again repeated.

“Sonic, you have to turn Trixie back to normal.” AppleJack said.

“Do I? She doesn’t seem to mind living the rest of her life as a statue.” Sonic said. 

Sunset walked up and she took the arrow from Sonic and tapped Trixie’s statue. She then turned back to normal. She looked around, confused.

“Oh, that just reminds me.” Manic said. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a Valentines card. He then handed it to Trixie as he walked up to her.

“Here you go Trixie. I find that once you read, you’ll come to see what kind of guy I am.” Manic said with a wink. Trixie took the card and then she ripped it in front of him. She then walked away.

"Wow." Knuckles just commented.

“Ok. That just hurts.” Manic replied. “Well, this blows. Looks like no girl liked my valentines.” He complained. He looked dejected.

“Manic.” A voice said. He rose up and turned around and saw the Crusaders holding his valentines. They were smiling.

“We found these on the ground in the hallway. We read them and we think you’re a really sweet guy.” Sweetie Belle said. "These are amazing!" They started to approach him and Manic's eyes widened and he gave a nervous look. His eyes darted from side to side. This was not really the attention he was looking for. He started to back away slowly.

“Oh uh...I just remembered I have to uh....bye.” He replied. He then dashed off and the Crusaders went after him. 

Shadow was about to leave as he headed for the front exit when Pinkie came in front of him quickly. Shadow groaned.

“Shadow, I have the best Valentine to give you.” She said happily. "Look at this!. 

Pinkie dashed off quickly and she came back with her wagon, holding the large valentine with all the pictures. Shadow stared at it for a while. He really didn't know what to say. He just observed it.

“Well, its uh……………..” Shadow started.

"You like it so much that you can't even describe it?! I knew you'd love it! Yaaah!" Pinkie cheered happily. She then began to hug Shadow tightly. He groaned from the tightness. Sonic looked on and he chuckled. Just then the Erotes appeared behind him in puffs of smoke and he noticed. Sonic sighed and turned to them.

"All right, guys, are we cool now?" Sonic asked them.

"Well, I guess so. As long as you've learned your lesson." They replied in union as they flew around him playfully.

"Yes, I have completely. Love is necessary and the most important emotion of all." Sonic replied. "(I hope they buy this.)"

"Yes!! That is the lesson. We're so glad we could have helped you learn. Until next time, speedy." They said as they vanished in pink smoke after they hugged each other in 'success' at their mission.

"Told you, my name's not speedy. It's Sonic." Sonic said as they left. "Honestly, this love stuff isn't for me." Sonic said as he observed Pinkie hugging Shadow and he mouthed help me to Sonic, causing him to smirk. A heart shaped ending logo appeared around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, do you think Sonic will ever learn to truly appreciate what Valentines day is all about? Maybe, maybe not. Anyway,thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it. Take care.


	8. Zoah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manic decides to help Rarity make a special suit. Simple enough right? Not really when an inter dimensional species arrive and intend to make Rarity their new power source.

It was another day at Canterlot High near the end of the school day. Rarity was beside her locker. She had a love stricken look on her face as she had a silly smile on her face and had her hands crossed over her heart. She was observing Blue Blood across from her, admiring his long blond hair with white skin, elegant white suit, and small blue bowtie . Rarity took notice as he looked at himself with a handheld in his hand and winked at it, before closing it and putting it in his pocket in the middle of the hallway, making her clutch her chest tighter. He then turned and started to walk in her direction. Rarity continued to admire as he walked and he passed her by without noticing. Rarity turned around and watched him as he walked off, still lovestruck and again she sighed as she placed the back of her hand on her forehead and did a dramatic pose.

“What a prince!” Rarity exclaimed as she put her hands together in delight.

“So, are you actually going to talk to him, then?” Rainbow Dash asked from behind her. Rarity turned around and saw the Rainbooms in front of her. They all had slight smiles on their faces. Rarity regained her calm composer immediately and flipped her hair back.

“You’ve been gushing over him for days now, why don’t you just talk to him?” Sunset suggested. Rarity's eyes widened and she looked at her as if she was insane.

“Oh heavens no! If I want to make sure my chances are right, I need to do something special for him first to notice me!” Rarity replied as she waved her hand out.

“What do you have in mind? Is it a party? Something fun?” Pinkie asked happily as she began to jump up and down in excitement.

“No, nothing too flashy dear. I was thinking of making him something special, that represents the real me. I was thinking more of making him some sort of suit. After all, fashion is my forte.” Rarity explained as she turned away from them with her hand on her chin. “I have it planned out but I could use some extra help.” She added as she turned to face her friends. They all looked at her nervously and Rainbow Dash put her hand behind her head

“Sorry, can’t help you there. I’m too busy coaching for the basketball game next week.” Rainbow Dash explained with a slight chuckle.

“I would love to, but I can’t. I was thinking of working on some kind of new device that could help me analyze the magical content here more.” Sunset said as she folded her arms.

“The animal shelter just received more residents. It’s going to be quite busy.” Fluttershy explained shyly as she tapped her fingers together.

“I really wish I could, but my aunt and uncle are visitin’. I can’t ditch em.” AppleJack replied as she adjusted her hat.

“I’m babysitting!” Pinkie said happily. Rarity sunk her shoulders and looked dejected.

“So you’re all busy? This is just perfect. How am I supposed to get some help then?” Rarity said disappointedly.

“If you need help, why not ask Sonic? Besides with his speed, your suit will be done in no time.” Sunset suggested. Rarity perked up at this suggestion.

“That’s an excellent idea! I’ll go find him.” Rarity said and she took off to find Sonic quickly. In the gym, Sonic was alone. He held up a black stopwatch and then clicked the button on the side. He then threw it up in the air high and became a blue streak around the gym, before he came back to his initial position and caught the watch in his hand. He looked at the screen and frowned slightly.

“5.5 seconds? I’m getting slow.” Sonic grumbled as he put his foot down firmly.

“Oh, Sonic.” Sonic heard Rarity say. Sonic turned and he noticed Rarity at the entrance of the gym. She then approached him with a smile.

“Oh, hey, Rarity. What do you want?” Sonic asked her as he put away his stopwatch.

“What, I can’t just come by and see how you’re doing?” Rarity replied as she crossed her arms.

“Well, it's just that, we don't really interact that much.” Sonic explained.

“Ok then, in that case, I’ll just cut to the chase. I want to make the most perfect suit for the most perfect boy. I figured that I could use your speed.” Rarity said with enthusiasm. Sonic darted his eyes rapidly back and forth.

“Sorry, can’t help you there. I already signed up to help Rainbow Dash prepare for the basketball tournament.” Sonic told her. Rarity looked quite displeased at this explanation.

“What? Why didn’t she mention that earlier? Argggh.” Rarity stated as she stomped her foot in anger.

“Well, maybe Shadow is available. But-.” Sonic started to say before Rarity perked up with hope at what he had just and left to find Shadow quickly as she dashed out of the gym.

“- I don’t think he’ll help you.” Sonic finished, now alone. 

Rarity entered the library, looking around for Shadow until she saw him in the library. He was sitting down and leaning against a chair, reading a book. Rarity approached him as she smiled. Shadow turned and noticed her.

“Shadow, dear-.” Rarity started to say sweetly before Shadow just teleported away. Rarity was left alone as she frowned.

“Well, that was quite rude.” Rarity said annoyed. Rarity then walked out of the library into the hallway. She was frustrated by her lack of inability to get help. She spotted Knuckles and Tails walking, and then she approached the two of them.

“Why, hello there boys. You two by any chance aren’t too busy are you?” Rarity asked them sweetly.

“Actually, I am. I just finally finished working on a model for the tornado. I need to get it tested out.” Tails responded.

“I need to make sure nothing suspicious happens around the Master Emerald. Did you need something? Knuckles replied as he noticed Rarity's prominent frown on her face.

“Why yes, I did. I need help in making sure I can make the perfect outfit and I need help but everyone is so busy doing their own thing!” Rarity complained.

“Well, not everyone.” Tails said as he pointed behind her. The three of them turned and they saw Manic. Manic was twirling around his drumsticks and he was hitting them together, trying to find out a perfect beat. He hummed alongside it.

“Manic? He’s really the only one left?” Rarity said with distaste.

“Well, you said you needed help. So I guess it’s either him or nothing.” Knuckles told her.

 

Rarity looked incredibly displeased. She groaned, but she realized that there was no one else left. She then walked over to where Manic was. Rarity came around him and she sighed once. Manic didn’t respond as he continued hitting his stick together. She then walked over next to him and made her sigh much louder. Again, Manic didn’t respond to her and just hummed along. Rarity then walked in front of him and then she sighed directly in front of him very loudly. Manic rolled his eyes.

“(Oh, what now?)” Manic thought to himself.

“So Manic, you don’t have any upcoming plans do you?” Rarity asked him with charm and a smile.

“Nope, not all. For the next week, I’m a free man.” Manic replied happily.

“Good, then that means you’re free to help me with a little project then.” Rarity told him. Manic frowned and turned to her.

“What part of free man did you not understand?” Manic said.

“Oh, come now. I could really use your help.” Rarity pleaded

“Since when?” Manic said as he looked at her with suspicion.

“Since I’ve….realized how talented you actually can be!" Rarity said with a forced smile. Manic just gave her a look as he raised an eyebrow.

“Too much?” She said as she dropped her smile. Manic nodded his head.

“Ok fine, everyone else is simply too busy to assist me, and you’re the only one who’s free.” Rarity admitted.

“Hmmm, well answer me this, why should I help you? What’s in it for me?” Manic asked

Rarity looked at Manic with a flirty smile. She flipped her hair a little and came quite close to Manic as she rubbed her finger across his chest . Manic looked away to resist her charms.

“Nice try, but charming me isn’t going to work. First, explain what you need exactly.” Manic said.

“Well, there is just the most amazing boy out there.” Rarity said with delight and lovestruck as she looked up with awe.

“I’m standing right here.” Manic said as pointed all five fingers at himself. Rarity gave him a look as she looked back down at him before she looked up with awe again.

“As I was saying, there is the most amazing boy! I want to make him a special suit. It’s just going to be fantastic!” Rarity said.

“Hmph, whatever.” Manic said slightly annoyed as he folded his arms. “Bottom line is if you want my help, I’m going to need some payment.” He said.

“I think I have that covered. When Blue Blood see’s what I made, he’ll absolutely love it. I’m sure when I mention the role you played, he’ll reward you handsomely.” Rarity pointed out.

“His names Blue Blood? Who names their kid Blue Blood?” Manic said with disbelief.

“Well, who names their child Manic?” Rarity responded defensively. Manic thought about that for a while as he looked down.

“Whatever. Ok, you’ve got yourself a deal.” Manic said as he turned to her. Rarity screeched with delight as Manic winced a little.

“Oh thank you, thank you!” Rarity exclaimed. “Come now, we should get busy.” Rarity said. She grabbed Manic’s hand tightly and she took him through the entrance of the school quite quickly as other students exited as well and they passed it.

Manic and Rarity entered the Carousel Boutique through the door. After Manic entered, Rarity closed the door behind him. The two of them then headed upstairs to her room and entered. In it, Manic saw Rarity open a closet with different colored fabric stacked neatly as she looked through it . As well, she had a cardboard box filled with accessories such as ties next to her desk, which had a sewing machine on it.

“Enough dilly dallying. We need to start right away! I need you to cut this material exactly 156 x 157 cm. No more, no less. This will be for the pants. I’ll be working on the shirt and the tie.” Rarity said as she handed Manic a pile of black fabric she found from her closer without looking at him. Manic took it and he sat down on the ground.

Manic dashed and took out some scissors from her desk and was about to cut when he sat when Rarity turned around and noticed him as she gasped. She then snatched them away from him quickly.

“Hey, what gives?” Manic asked as he looked up to her.

“Manic, these scissors are from the Premium brand. Use scissors from the Ultra-Premium brand.” Rarity explained as she handed him another pair of scissors which looked exactly the same she got from her shelf next to her desk. Manic rolled his eyes and began cutting after he took them from her. Rarity looked at him with anxiety until she couldn't take it anymore.

“No, No, No!” Rarity said as she observed him cutting.

“What now?” Manic asked slightly annoyed as he stopped.

“It’s your cutting rhythm. You're being too crude and aggressive. Be more elegant and soft. Like you’re giving a baby kitten a haircut.” Rarity said making the motion with hands, causing Manic to roll his eyes again, but he imitated what she did with his cutting. Later, Manic was finished cutting and presented the cut material to Rarity as he stood up, which was a long black sheet. She looked at them for a long time and inspected them with her glasses. She then picked it up and threw it aside in the trash after she frowned and squinted. Manic looked at her with irritation.

“Manic, you cut it all wrong. It has to be 156 x 167 cm. You cut them by 155 x 168 cm. Do it again.” Rarity said as she went back to her closet and gave another piece of black fabric to Manic.

“Seriously. It’s practically the same thing. Who will notice?” Manic grumbled. Rarity looked at him intently after he said that.

“Who? Who? Who?! Blue Blood will!!!!!” Rarity shouted as she grabbed Manic by his collar. He looked uncomfortable as her grip was tight.

“This has to be absolutely perfect Manic! If it’s not, then Blue Blood won’t like me. Then, he’ll tell everyone he knows that I’m not a good fashion designer! My career will go down the drain and I’ll be forced to live on the streets, homeless until I die in a brutal street crime!” Rarity said up in his face

“I see you've thought this out. Look, I’ll redo it. Don’t panic.” Manic said as he released Rarity’s grip from his collar slowly and began to cut the material again as he sat down and sighed.

Manic finished cutting again and presented the material to Rarity. She inspected it carefully before she did a smile and gave him the thumbs up. Manic wiped his forehead with the back of his head in relief

“Well, I’m glad that’s over with. See you later. ” Manic said as he began to walk out the door.

“Not so fast. Now, you need to sew it together.” Rarity said blocking his path quickly holding up the material.

“Really? Fine.” Manic said as he took the material and started to sew it using the sewing machine at her desk and sat down. The whole time Rarity was watching him from the behind, making her slightly unnerved as she bit her fingernails.

“Stop!” Rarity shouted startling Manic.

“What’s the problem?” Manic asked more annoyed as he turned to her.

Rarity got out a magnifying glass from one of her boxes and examined what Manic was sewing. She frowned firmly.

“Aha, a cut. This is unacceptable! Now, you’ll have to cut the material again and sew it from the start.” She said as she pointed to a tiny little rip on the material. Manic grumbled but realized it was futile to argue and did as he was told as he went back to the ground.

A montage appeared of Manic measuring the black fabric using a ruler on the ground and looking back at Rarity, who shook her head causing him to frown. Manic was ironing the fabric on her desk quickly. when Rarity appeared behind him and took the iron. She ironed in a slower, fashion in a rhythm and pointed to the material showing Manic to do the same thing. Manic carried a heavy box of full material Rarity needed down the stairs full of fabric, perfume, ties and strings. He sulked. She then inspected the box and pointed for Manic to go back upstairs and get the right materials after she shook her head. Then it showed many of Rarity’s head transparently circling him and talking, shaking their heads in disapproval or frowning, while Manic was holding his head in frustration while he grit his teeth and looked like he was about to burst. Later, it was near the end of the day. Manic had bloodshot eyes, bags under them, and his hair had ends sticking out and he was worn out as he yawned slightly.

“Perfect, just perfect. We’re off to an excellent start.” Rarity said happily as she inspected the black pants made which was set on her bed. Manic forced a fake smile and nodded his head in agreement as she turned to him with a smile.

“Oh, I know he’s just going to love it. When it’s finished, it’s going to look so fabulous!” Rarity said with much excitement and she held her hands happily. As she did, her body began to glow violet and she rose up in the air and ponied up, with longer hair and ears. Manic was too tired to care or notice as she floated down.

“Yeah, sure. So are we good here?” Manic said groggily after he yawned and scratched his chin.

“Why, yes I think today has been quite productive. Let’s call it a day, shall we?” Rarity stated as she placed the pants in her closet.

“(Oh yes)!” Manic thought to himself. Manic then dashed away to the door as far as he could, leaving a green streak and causing Rarity's hair to blow along with other fabric.

“I’ll text you with some more details!” Rarity called as he left as she approached the door.

Manic then arrived at his home in the living room. He opened the door and saw Sonic, who was watching a Segata Sanshiro movie on his couch.

“Where were you?” Sonic asked him as he noticed Manic.

“I was helping Rarity make some kind of outfit or something. Worst decision ever.” Manic said annoyed as he approached the stairs.

“Do tell. How was it?” Sonic asked him with a smirk.

“It’s awful! Every time I do something, she always somehow manages to find something wrong with it! No matter how small it is and I end up having to do it over again! She’s driving me crazy!” Manic complained as he grabbed his face.

“So what are you going to do about it then?” Sonic asked.

“You know what? I think I’m just going to quit. It’s too much work! Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to bed.” Manic said. He then climbed upstairs to his room. Manic then entered his room and he laid on his bed for a while. Just then he heard his phone ring. Manic groaned and he answered it, still lying down.

“Hello?” Manic said tiredly.

“Manic, good thing you’re still awake. Listen I wanted to inform you of tomorrow’s schedule. Since it’s a weekend that leaves us a whole day to get to work. We should be finished after 9 hours of work.” Rarity said over the other end. Manic groaned upon hearing her voice.

“Look Rarity, I’m beat. Can we talk about this tomorrow?” Manic asked.

“Heavens, no. If we want this to be perfect, then we need to plan ahead. In fact, I’m outside your room right.” Rarity said. Manic's eyes widened in surprise upon hearing this.

Manic then walked to his window and he opened the blinds. He saw Rarity in front of his lawn on her phone. She waved him. He waved back slowly and forced a smile. Rarity took out a list and she showed it to him as pointed to it enthusiastically. 

“Now then, I expect you to be up by 6:30. Good night.” Rarity said. She then walked back to her house, leaving Manic. Manic laid down on his bed, defeated. Meanwhile, the scene shifted to a small corner of a room, that was glowing cyan. There was a black semi-circle desk with a red center. Above it, was a cyan sphere, which had 4 branches attached to it. On those branches, There were 4 cyan rectangles. At the desk was a large, around 4-meter tall humanoid giant. It was covered in dark armor, except for one of its arms, which was a giant cyan crystal, it's torso, which revealed a glowing spherical cyan energy core. On one shoulder, was a cyan sphere surrounded by armor shaped as a sphere. It had a helmet shaped like a manta-ray and it had one glowing cyan eye. One of the rectangles flashed red and the giant turned to it.

“Our energy sensor has spiked up. It appears to have picked up quite a high energy reading.” The giant stated in a energized, deep voice. It looked through the rectangle,  
“Interesting. The readings for this new energy signature are off the charts. We could use this to our advantage. I will track the energy signature’s reading. We will claim it for ourselves!"

Early in the morning, Manic was walking to Rarity’s shop. He was facing a dilemma as he looked nervous.

“All right then Manic, you can’t deal with this anymore. When you see her, you’re going to tell her that this work is way too hard and that you want to quit.” Manic told himself firmly as he regained confidence. Manic approached her shop and he knocked on the door. Rarity opened up and she was quite pleased to see him as she smiled warmly.

“Manic! And just on time! Come right in.” Rarity said happily as she welcomed him. Manic entered in after her.

“(All right Manic, tell her, tell her!)” Manic thought to himself.

“You know Manic, I really appreciate that you’re doing this for me.” Rarity said to him as they went upstairs.

“(Oh no, please don’t).” Manic thought to himself.

“Everyone is so busy doing their own thing, but you actually managed to make time for me. You’ve been such a great help. It’s been nice having you around.” Rarity said as she entered her room and went to her closet.

“(Please, stop talking).” Manic thought as he bit his lip.

“Anyway, I just wanted to let you know, I really value the time we’ve spent together working on this.” Rarity told him as she looked to find some fabric.

“Crap!” Manic said. Rarity noticed he had a strange look on his face and turned to him. He looked like he was about to burst.

“Oh, is there something wrong?” She asked him.

“Nope, everything is fine.” Manic said with a fake smile.

“Good. Now I’ll need you to go the store and bu-“ Rarity began before a blue energy portal opened in front of her and Manic.3 giants like the one from before stepped outside of the portal. One of them was holding an energy sensor, a cyan hologram shaped like a rectangle, in its palm. Manic and Rarity stared at them in disbelief. 

“Commander Syrax, the sensor has led us here. I believe that the source of the energy signal is nearby.” A giant stated as he waved the device around the before settling on Rarity causing it to beep loudly and flash red. “I believe we have found the source.”

Commander Syrax, the one in the center approached Rarity and looked down at her while she looked up at him with amazement. She had a smile on her face.

“Greetings, otherworldly creature. I am commander Syrax of the Zoah. The other day, our sensors picked up a powerful energy signal and we believe you to be the source. You will now come with us.” Syrax explained looking down at her.

“You’re- You’re- made of crystals!! How delightful!!!” Rarity shouted in excitement as she jumped up and clasped her hands together. She then took a magnifying glass from her desk and examined the Zoah's arm. “The structure, the sharpness, the shine, it’s so ingenious. You must simply tell me the secrets of your beauty!” 

Commander Syrax ignored her. He just grabbed her with his hand, making her yelp and walked back into the portal with the other 2 Zoah, causing it to close. Manic just stood there bewildered with his finger up.

“What the hell just happened?” Manic said shocked.

Just then Sweetie Bell entered through her room

“Hi, Manic. Have you seen Rarity? I just wanted to let her know that I saw Blue Blood walking down the neighborhood.“ She said as she looked around.

“Yeah, I did. But then a portal opened up, and some weird crystal giant things took her with them.” Manic explained causing her to look at him like he was crazy. Manic then realized what he just said and he facepalmed.

“Oh, crap. Rarity’s been kidnapped.” Manic groaned.

“What? Really? We have to do something!” Sweetie Bell exclaimed with worry.

“All right, calm down. They just took her and walked into a portal to who knows where. I just need to figure out where they took her so I can rescue her. But how am I going to do that? Unless…”Manic said as he took out a green chaos emerald and his eyes lit up.

“It’s a good thing I borrowed this from Shadow before I left. You never know when it’s going to come in handy. Quick, Sweetie Belle, hand me something that Rarity touched.” Manic instructed. She handed him a purple scarf from Rarity's bed.

“What are you planning to do?” Sweetie asked him as he took the scarf.

“Just a sec. If my theory is correct, then this should work.” Manic said as he touched the scarf. He then shouted “Chaos Control” and teleported in a green. Sweetie looked in shock as what she just witnessed. She then had a huge grin.

“Wait till I tell the other Crusaders about this!” She said in delight.

Meanwhile, the Zoah portal opened up in their base. It was a cyan glowing room, with a large cyan capsule on the left, with cyan windows everywhere. In the center, were two cyan crystals coming out of the ground, around a glowing sphere. The Zoah emerged out with Rarity.

“Well, I must say just simply grabbing me from my home was quite rude! Where am I exactly?” Rarity said as she looked around.

“Silence. You appear to be gifted with a high source of energy. This energy of yours will be quite useful towards us in the future. Until we learn how to siphon your power, you will remain with us.” She was informed by Syrax. Her face broke out into a look of panic.

“What?! I can’t remain here. I need to finish off my suit!” Rarity pleaded.

“That is of no importance.” Syrax said. He then picked up Rarity and opened up the large cyan capsule He placed her inside and the capsule closed. He then walked out of the room with the other Zoah, closing it off.

“No, this can’t be happening! I can’t stay here! I need to finish my suit! Oh it was going to be quite possibly the greatest thing I have ever created!” Rarity exclaimed as she buried her face in her hands and wept a little. The thought of creating the suit caused her to start glowing again with energy and she levitated quickly. She had ponied up and examined herself.

“Well, I could use this to my advantage.” Rarity said. She approached the wall of the capsule. Rarity aimed her hands and concentrated. She then fired an array of small white diamonds from her hands at the wall gently. She fired many until the wall cracked and shattered. Rarity then returned to normal

“Perfect. Now then I’ll be on my way.” She said. She then walked out quietly and slowly of the capsule. Meanwhile, the 3 Zoah were back in the small room corner where they had detected Rarity's energy.

“Sir, do we have any ideas on how to harness her power?” A soldier asked.

“Actually I-.” Syrax started to say before a green flash appeared in the front of them and Manic had arrived. He looked around in confusion.

“Where the hell am I? He wondered. He then noticed the Zoah. “Oh…” He stated as his eyes widened.

“An intruder!” Syrax shouted.

“Wow, wow, let’s all just calm down. Listen, guys, you took my friend and I don’t really appreciate that. Just hand her back to me and then I’ll just be on my way.” Manic said as he raised his arms in defense.

“No, that is not possible. She gives off a large source of energy. We cannot risk losing such a power.” Syrax responded.

“Well, I want my friend back. So where does that leave us?” Manic said.

“If you wish for her to return, then there is only one way to settle this. Combat!” Syrax stated. Manic perked up at the idea.

“What? Woah, I don’t wanna fight anyone.” Manic protested as he held his hands out in front of him.

“That is the way the Zoah do things. Do you accept or not?” Syrax yelled.

Manic groaned heavily. “All right fine.” Manic said annoyed.

“Excellent. Then you and I will face in single combat. The winner decides the girl’s fate. The loser faces death.” Syrax said.

“Death? Is it too late for me to take it back?” Manic asked meekly. The other two Zoad stepped back, leaving Manic to face Syrax.

“No turning back now. Come boy, face me!” Syrax said. He raised his hand and tried to crush Manic with it. Manic used his speed to dodge his hit. He tried hitting Manic but he had no luck, Manic was just too quick. Eventually, Syrax charged his crystal arm as it glowed cyan and started firing beams at Manic. Manic dodged them all as well. Syrax timed one beam as Manic dashed around until he fired. Before it him, Manic twirled his drumsticks around at highspeed and held the shot for a while. He managed to fire it back, but Syrax used his arm to block the shot. He raised his crystal arm and tried to slash Manic, but Manic twirled his drumsticks and blocked it. Syrax tried to smash Manic again with his fist but Manic jumped up this time. Mid-Air, Syrax started to charge a fired shot, but Manic vibrated his drumsticks at highspeed and launched them at his arm. They jammed his crystal arm and an explosion occurred which knocked Syrax back and blew off his arm. He laid down on the ground. Manic looked over him along with the other 2 Zoah.

“Hehe, looks like you’ve been disarmed.” Manic said. He chuckled for a while. “Looks you’re going home empty-handed.” He added on. “This fight cost you an arm and a leg. Hehehe. Ok I’m done.” Manic said. “So, it appears that I’ve won and according to your terms, I get to take Rarity back.” Manic proclaimed triumphantly.

“Manic?” He heard Rarity said. Manic looked behind and saw Rarity in front of the rooms exit. They both looked surprised to see each other.

“Rarity? What are you doing? You’re supposed to be captured. I came here to save you!” Manic said.

“Well, I don’t need saving. As you can see, I freed myself.” Rarity informed him.

“But I just beat this guy in order to save you. The terms were that if I won, you would be freed.” Manic said, pointing back to the Zoah.

“Well, that was awfully brave of you, Manic. I guess we should be on our way now.” Rarity said as she walked up to Manic.

“Wait a minute. The girl has been freed. This means that the terms of combat have been violated. The agreement is off. We will take the girl by force!.” Commander Syrax said as he rose up. The other Zoah charged their arms with energy and aimed them at Manic and Rarity. They were cornered

“Nice going, Rarity. If you had played the damsel in distress, this could’ve been avoided.” Manic whispered to her.

“Well, excuse me for trying to help myself. What do we do now, Manic? Rarity said with worry as she looked up at the Zoah.

“Honestly, at this point, I’m out of ideas. .” Manic said as he slumped his shoulders. Rarity eye's then widened with realization.

“Manic, I have an idea. You used that teleporting power of yours to get here, right?” Rarity said as she turned to him.

“I did. Why?” Manic said looking at her, not getting what she meant.

“Well, I’m going to pony up and when I do I need you to do it at that moment.” Rarity explained.

“What’s that going to do?” Manic asked as he took the emerald out of his pocket.

“I don’t exactly know, but it might help us. Just do it.” Rarity said as she began to focus on her love for fashion causing her to pony up. The Zoah noticed this and charged up their arms with higher energy.

“Now, Manic!” Rarity shouted as she grabbed the emerald he was holding in her pony upped form. It began to flash white

“Chaos Control!” Manic shouted, releasing a green wave from the chaos emerald with blue diamond around it creating a blinding flash that caught both them and the Zoah. When the flash was over, the two of them looked around and saw that the Zoah were encased in green crystals.

“So, are they dead or what?” Manic wondered.

“Does it really matter? The point is, we’ve managed to stop them.” Rarity said as she returned to normal.

“On the other hand, look at all these diamonds! There’s so many of them! I’m going to be rich!” Manic said with excitement as he admired the green crystals. He then rushed over to touch a giant. The moment he touched it, it turned to dust, as a side effect of what he and Rarity did. Manic's jaw dropped.

“Noooooooooo!” Manic said. He held the diamond dust in his hand and he was speechless. Manic put his head down and came on his knees. Rarity placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Terribly sorry for your loss, but we should head home now.” Rarity said. Manic pulled out the emerald and said Chaos Control in a defeated tone. They were then teleported back to her room.

“Perfect! Now we can get back to finishing the suit.” Rarity said as went to her desk to get the sewing machine.

“Seriously? After all that, that’s what the most important here?” Manic said with disbelief as he walked over to her.

Later at CHS in the morning, Blue Blood had entered the school. He walked in with a smile. Suddenly, then Rarity appeared in front of him holding a black bag to hold a suit. He looked at her strangely while she smiled up at him.

“Blue Blood. My name is Rarity. I’ve been a long-time admirer of yours. I simply love how refined and elegant you are. In order to show my appreciation of your grace, I have personally made you this suit.” Rarity said handing him the bag happily.

“Well, this is a much-appreciated gesture. I just love people showing they have the same taste in myself that I do. Now, you made this suit yourself?” Blue Blood said with a smile.

“Well actually, I had help. From him. Manic!” Rarity said as she called him over as he walking down the hallway. Manic walked up to both of them. Blue Blood stared at him for a while with distaste. He then dropped the bag on the floor and stepped on it, much to Manic and Rarity’s shock. Rarity looked crushed as she held her hands up to her mouth.

“What are you doing? I personally made that for you!” Rarity cried with tears forming in her eyes as she turned to him.

“You did, but you had help from this ruffian. Just look at him. He looks like an uncivilized barbarian. Simply disgusting. I can’t wear clothes touched by him. I can’t believe you were willing to hurt me like this. You’re a disgrace.” Blue Blood said haughtily as he turned away from Rarity. Manic couldn't believe what he was hearing. He glared at Blue Blood.

“You didn’t even look at it!” Manic shouted to him. He simply ignored Manic and hmphed. Rarity looked heartbroken and dejected as she sank to the floor. The tears forming in her eyes became more prominent. Manic saw the look on her face and got a scowl as he faced Blue Blood.

“Rarity, say the word and I’ll kick his ass.” Manic said darkly. Blue Blood didn;t notice

Rarity looked at Manic and smiled. She then wiped the tears from her eyes. She then got a look of her anger on her face as she rose up from the ground.

“That won’t be necessary Manic.” Rarity said as she walked over to an unsuspecting Blue Blood and punched him the face, knocking him out cold on the ground. Manic looked impressed and surprised.

“That’s not for stepping on the suit. That’s for insulting my friend.” Rarity said as she looked down at him.

“Manic, I’m sorry about the way I treated you. I really appreciate how you helped me. How much do you want?” Rarity said as she turned to Manic.

“Oh, forget about it. It’s not important. Let’s just go before we get in trouble for assault.” Manic said.

The two of them then walked off, leaving Blue Blood on the floor as other students walked past him and looked on with curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Blood certainly deserved that, lol. Manic and Rarity really learned a lot from each other in this instance as well. Hope you enjoyed reading and take care.


	9. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scourge, Sonic's evil counterpart, decides to impersonate him for a day. With him at CHS, just how will it be?

Sonic was running across the city of Canterlot early in the morning.As he did, he left a trail of dust that covered the sidewalks and made the wind blow strongly, causing the tree's to rustle and papers to fly. He was in a hurry.

"Man, how could I have overslept?" He grumbled to himself. "Then again, staying up all night on a Sunday to watch a marathon of Segata Sanshiro movies was worth it."

Sonic then turned and started running across an empty field. Suddenly, a green streak crashed into him and sent him sprawling on the ground.

"Ow, that hurt. All right Manic if this is a game, I'm not in the mood. Besides, shouldn't you be-" Sonic began as he looked up and saw who his attacker really was. It looked like him except for having green hair and wearing a torn leather black jacket and black pants. He had two large scars on his chest.

"Sup Blue? Miss me?" Scourge said as he lifted his sunglasses up to glare at Sonic. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Listen Scourge, normally I would love to smash you into the ground, but I'm late for school. Can't you beat yourself up without me or something?" Sonic said annoyed.

"Don't be like that Blue. I was in the neighborhood and figured what Sonic could use right now is a couple of good punches to the face. We still have a score to settle." Scourge said with a malicious grin.

Both of them charged to each other and clashes many times as blue and green streaks. Scourge threw a punch but Sonic caught it and threw him, but Scourge landed on his feet. Sonic did two punches but Scourge dodged them both and tried to sweep Sonic who jumped. Scourge then also jumped and the two of them collided many times as blue and green arrows. They then both blew each other away and charged again leaving a sound wave as they clashed. Sonic and Scourge were in a power struggle. Just then Sonic's phone rang. It was an instrumental version of 'His World."

"You gonna take that?" Scourge asked.

"What? We're fighting why would I take it right now? Besides its probably Sunset calling to make sure I'm on my way." Sonic said.

"Sunset?" Scourge asked with interest.

"She's a friend." Sonic explained.

"Woah, a girl? Listen Blue, you can't leave a girl hanging on the phone." Scourge said as he broke their power struggle. He then folded his arms.

"What are you doing?" Sonic said.

"Blue, it may not seem like it, but I respect women. I may lie to them or cheat on them, but at my core I respect women. Not answering a chick on the phone is just rude. So I call a break. Take your call and I'll fight you after." Scourge said raising his hands to show that he surrendered.

"Really? Well, that's nice of you. I guess behind that rotten exterior lies some decency." Sonic said as he reached to answer his phone. "But afterward, I'm going to make you regret picking this fight."

"Hey, Sunset I'm on my way-" Sonic started to say as he answered the phone.

"Thunder Punch!!!" Scourge shouted as he dashed and punched Sonic hard across the face sending him falling to the ground.

"I should've expected that." Sonic said weakly as he hit the ground and was unconscious. Scourge grinned and looked at him.

"I can't believe you actually fell for that, you blue idiot." Scourge said as he picked up Sonic's phone. He then looked to see Sunset on the calling screen. His face broke into a smile.

"Hmmm, nice looking friend you have. I think I might hit her up." Scourge said.

"Hello, Sonic? Are you there?" Sunset asked from the other end.

Scourge suddenly had an idea. He smiled a devious smile.

"Yeah, I'm on my way, no sweat." Scourge answered in Sonics voice. He then hung up the phone and approached the knocked out Sonic.

Later Scourge was now wearing Sonic's clothes and Sonic(still unconscious) was wearing his. Scourge then used hair dye to dye his hair blue and Sonic's green. Scourge then put in green contact lenses in his eyes and blue in Sonic's. Scourge then got out a paintbrush and orange paint. He dipped the brush in the paint and on Sonic's chest, he painted two scars using his speed. Once the change was complete, Scourge then took Sonic, and dashed him to a nearby run-down factory. He dashed away again and brought back rope. He tied up Sonic and placed him on the ground.

"This is going to be so fun." Scourge said as he dashed over to Canterlot High School. He then entered the hallway and observed his surroundings, particularly the girls. He whistled.

"I hate to admit it, but this dump has some babes. I guess Blue knows how to pick a good high school." Scourge said as he looked around. He then bumped into someone. He looked and saw it was Trixie. She turned around annoyed.

"(Time to start phase one)." Scourge thought to himself.

"Sonic? Ugggh, why don't you watch where you're going?" Trixie said annoyed. "The Great and Powerful Trrrixie does not need to be bumped by the likes of you." She added on raising her arm up.

"You're right. The Great and Pretty Trixie shouldn't." Scourge said with a grin.

"Exac-what?" Trixie said confused at what he had just said.

"You heard me. The Great and Pretty Trixie shouldn't bump into guys like me. My apologies. I was just so caught up in how cute you are." Scourge said coming closer to her.

"Sonic, if this is a joke then it's not funny." Trixie said turning red. Scourge then lifted her chin up to face him causing her to turn even redder.

"It's no joke. I just realized that you're probably the hottest girl in the school. I mean on a scale of 1-10, I'd say you're a 15." Scourge said as he stroked her hair.

"I, uh, well." Trixie said flabbergasted. She then threw a smoke bomb and disappeared. Everyone in the hallway was looking at him. Scourge then grinned and walked away. He then passed by the science room and saw Sunset inside working at a nearby desk. He then entered.

"(Jackpot), Hey Sunset." Scourge said greeting her with a smile.

"Oh, Sonic. Are you okay? You sort of paused when I called you and it sounded like someone got punched." Sunset said as she turned around to face him.

"Oh, it was nothing, just a game I was playing on my phone. What are you up to?" Scourge asked.

"Well, I'm just finishing my chemistry experiment. It's due in a couple of days. Have you started yours?" Sunset asked.

"Not yet, but I think I've found the topic. You and me." Scourge said.

"Huh?" Sunset asked.

"I've been thinking Sunset and I've realized just how amazing you are. I mean those clothes, that hair, and especially that body. It's hard for me to admit this, but my whole life I've always been searching for the one girl to make me happy and you know, complete me. When I met you I knew I felt something, but I thought it was just friendship. But now I've realized that it's you Sunset. You're the one." Scourge said as he got close to her making her blush with hints of pink.

"Sonic, I'm flattered that you feel that way but I'm too busy to be in a relationship. I mean with school, the magical threats, and stuff. Besides I only think of you as-" Sunset started to say as she was moving back. She tripped over a seat and almost fell, but Scourge caught her. They both then looked at each other in the eyes. Sunset was blushing like crazy.

"Are you alright?" Scourge asked, causing her to nod nervously. He then leaned in for a kiss, and she closed her eyes. Just then the bell rang, interrupting them. Sunset opened her eyes.

"I have to um, go." Sunset said nervously as she broke away from Scourge and walked towards the door. Before she left, Scourge grabbed her hand.

"I meant every word I said." Scourge said with a fake smile.

Sunset turned completely red, nodded, and walked out the door.

"Hello, Sunset." Rarity said as Sunset passed her and she entered the room, but Sunset was so bewildered by Scourge's actions she ignored her, leaving Rarity with a puzzled look on her face. Scourge then walked up towards Rarity.

"Oh hello Sonic, do you know what's up with Sunset? She seems strange." Rarity said as she looked back at Sunset.

"(What a babe this chick is!) Oh, it's nothing serious. She just has some crush on a guy, and is trying to work up the nerve to tell him." Scourge lied.

"A crush?! How cute!" Rarity squealed.

"Speaking of crushes. I have one that I need to get off my chest." Scourge said causing Rarity to turn to him. "You."

"Excuse me?" Rarity asked. Scourge came close to her and grabbed her hand, making her blush.

"I've always admired you, babe. You're just so beautiful and hot that I was too afraid to talk to you, but now I can't hold my feelings anymore." Scourge said bringing her hands close to him.

"Well, Sonic this is unexpected, I mean-" Rarity began before Scourge went behind her at super speed and put a golden necklace(stolen) on her. Rarity was lost for words as she admired the necklace. Scourge then reappeared in front of her. The bell rang again.

"I gotta go, but don't forget we'll finish this later." Scourge said as he walked away and winked at her, leaving her alone in the science room.

"Uh huh." Rarity waved back love struck with a smile on her face.

Later Scourge was walking down the hallway. He then noticed Fluttershy exiting the school through a door.

"(This day keeps getting better and better)." Scourge thought as he followed her.

Fluttershy put down her backpack on the grass and let out her pets. She held Angel in her arms. She heard footsteps and turned around startled. It was Scourge.

"Oh, it's you Sonic. What are you doing here?" Fluttershy said.

"What I need an excuse to talk to a pretty girl?" Scourge said, making Fluttershy shrink back and blush. Fluttershy's animals growled at Scourge.

"It's okay, he's a friend." Fluttershy said as she let Angel down. Scourge knelt down next to her and moved her face towards him with his hand. Fluttershy burned bright red.

"I can't help myself. I've always had a thing for the shy type. After all, underneath that shyness is a total babe." Scourge said smoothly.

Fluttershy was lost for words. Scourge then disappeared in a flash and returned, presenting a red rose to Fluttershy.

"For you." Scourge said as he placed the rose in her hand, making her faint. Scourge then got up with a grin.

"Hah, these girls are easier to charm than I thought. I'm not even using my best material." Scourge said.

Angel looked up at Scourge and he growled. Then, Angel bit Scourge on the hand, making him yell with pain.

"Owww!!!! Damn rabbit!" Scourge said as he took Angel and threw him against a tree hardly. He then walked away, holding his hand in pain. He then entered the gym.

"Sonic, up here!!!" Pinkie Pie said, causing Scourge to look up. Pinkie was floating in the air with balloons.

"Hey, you." Scourge said as he looked up with a grin. He was enjoying the view. "What are you doing up there?"

"Well, I'm just practicing how to fly using my balloons. I'm Super-Pinkie." Pinkie said as she made a Superman-like pose.

"Be careful up there, babe." Scourge said as he took some pins and threw them at the balloons making them pop and drop Pinkie. Scourge caught her before she hit the ground in a bridal fashion. They gazed at each other.

"You okay gorgeous?" Scourge said with a smile.

"Sonic, I've never seen you like this before. Hey, wait a minute, you're not an evil version of Sonic from another world who knocked him out, took his place, and is now trying to ruin his life for your evil plan?" Pinkie asked with suspicion.

"No." Scourge said simply.

"Oh, okay then." She then gazed back at him with hearts for eyes. Scourge then saw Rainbow Dash and the soccer team walk by in front of him. His eyes widened with interest.

"Sorry, I just forgot I have to do something important. We'll catch up later babe." Scourge said as he dropped Pinkie on the ground, making a thud. He then followed Dash.

Rainbow Dash and the soccer team were preparing to practice. Rainbow Dash juggled the ball for a bit and shot it at the goal. Scourge then appeared in front and grabbed it using his speed.

"Hey, there babe." Scourge said.

"Sonic what are you- wait did you just call me babe?" Rainbow Dash asked as if she didn't hear what he said.

"That's right, hot stuff." Scourge said coming closer to her. Rainbow Dash had a hint of pink in her cheeks and raised an eyebrow.

"Sonic, what's the deal?" Rainbow Dash asked. Scourge just grinned at her.

"Nothing. I just realized that the type of girls I like are strong and confident with a touch of athleticism." Scourge told her. "You're just that."

"Look Sonic, April Fool's day is a long time away, so quit the act." Rainbow Dash said trying to cover up her embarrassment which was shown by her blushing prominently. Scourge then leaned his face into hers.

"I'm not acting. We'd go great together. After all, you're hot and strong and so am I." Scourge said, his lips barely away from hers. Rainbow Dash didn't know what to say or do. She was frozen/

"Heads up, Dash!" Spitfire called as a soccer ball launched towards her and Scourge. Scourge moved his head while Rainbow Dash was hit square in the face knocking her down on the ground. Scourged peered down at her.

"Even with a soccer ball to the face, you're still more than qualified to be in my book." Scourge said. Rainbow Dash blushed harder and turned way.

"See you around." Scourge said walking away. "(My fun it just getting started)".

Scourge then spent the rest of time picking up girls. Photo Finish, Pixel Pizzazz, and Violet Blurr were taking a photo of Micro-Chip in the library as he used his laptop. A blue blur then knocked him away and took the cameras of the 3 girls. There were camera flashes and Scourge appeared in front of them. He then threw 3 pictures at them. They were of Scourge doing poses such as flexing, winking and aiming a handgun, and they were autographed. He then winked at the 3 of them, causing them to blush and giggle while staring at him love struck. Octavia was in the music room practicing with her violin when a piece of paper hit her head. She then picked up the paper and saw it was a love song as she read through it with Scourge's signature at the end. She looked up and Scourge smiled at her, making her look at him with hearts bubbling around her. Later Scourge was relaxing in front of the school near the statue while Sweetie Belle was feeding him grapes, with Apple Bloom rubbing his shoulders and Scootaloo shining his shoes. All 3 of them looked love struck. Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon came up to Scourge also looking love struck and presented him with a platter containing money. Scourge was later with DJ-Pon 3 in the gym. He gave her a CD with hearts on it and she took it lovingly with her glasses showing hearts as well. Scourge was then walking down the hallway with his arms around Lyra and Bon-Bon, both of them looking at him with infatuation.

"Y'know, it was great getting to know you ladies, and I would love to spend more time together. So I got us tickets to go the movies. But I only have two, and there are three of us. I'm sure we can compromise." Scourge said as he took out two tickets with a grin and walked ahead of them.

Lyra and Bon-Bon both glared at each other. They then started arguing about who would go with Scourge. Scourge walked away laughing. As he was Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and Manic came up to him. Scourge groaned quietly. He forgot Sonic hung out with these-in his words-losers'.

"What's up, guys?" Scourge said with a fake smile.

"Sonic, you player! You've gotta tell me how you're getting all the girls to fawn over you." Manic said as he put his arm around Scourge. Scourge wanted to break it. He forced a fake smile.

"It just takes natural born talent." Scourge replied.

"You know Sonic, if you keep this up, the girls will find out sooner or later you've been playing them." Shadow warned.

"Lighten up Stripes, I got this." Scourge said, making Shadow raise an eyebrow.

"Stripes? Since when do you talk like that fool Scourge?" Shadow asked. Scourge grit his teeth silently at this mistake.

"Just a slip of the tongue. Besides, I think I could learn a thing or two from him." Scourge explained.

"From Scourge? He's a total jerk." Knuckles said confused.

"Hey, you don't know him. Maybe's he's actually a cool guy, and I'm the one who's the jerk." Scourge said offended.

"Why are you defending Scourge? You hate his guts." Tails said.

"When did this turn into 20 questions? Listen I gotta go, catch you lose- er I mean guys later." Scourge said as he walked away, leaving Shadow to look at him as he walked with suspicion. He glared a little. Vice-Principal Luna then came up to Scourge. He grinned

"Sonic, could I talk you for a minute?" Luna asked.

"Sure." Scourge said.

Luna walked away with Scourge following her. The two then came in front of her office and entered. In Vice-Principal Luna's office, Scourge was seated.

"I called you here, regarding the aptitude test you took this morning. I'm sorry to say you got a 0, a perfect failing score. This test is very important for your grades, and I wanted to speak you about arranging a possible retake." Luna said.

"I don't need to retake the test. School is overrated anyway. Besides, there are more important things in life to focus one. Such as beautiful women." Scourge said raising an eyebrow at Luna and putting his feet on her desk.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Luna said annoyed.

"You know, I'm interested in older women." Scourge said with a grin.

"Knock it off Sonic, or you're getting a week's detention." Luna said.

"Don't be that way beautiful." Scourge said.

"2 weeks."

"Oh, a feisty babe."

"3 weeks."

"Playing hard to get are we?"

"A month."

"Making more time for me I see."

"2 months. Get out. before I make it for the rest of the semester." Luna said angrily.

"All right, but I'll be back to seal the deal." Scourge said as he walked out and winked at her.

"3 months." Luna said.

"(This is perfect, that blue idiot's life is going to be ruined. This by far my best plan)." Scourge thought to himself. He then saw AppleJack walking by in the hallway. Scourge grinned and followed her.

Meanwhile, Sonic began to stir. His eyes began to open. Sonic then woke up in the factory.

"Uh, where am I?" Sonic said groggily. He then noticed he was tied up. He then grit his teeth and looked around. "I'm going to kill Scourge!" Sonic then vibrated his body and broke free of the bonds. He then raced out of the factory and to CHS. Near the school's entrance, he saw Shadow. He approached him.

"Shadow, am I glad to see you. Listen I ran into Scour-" Sonic began before Shadow teleported and punched him in the air, teleported again and kicked him down setting him crashing into the ground.

"What the hell, Shadow?" Sonic yelled as he got up and groaned.

"Quiet" Shadow said as and he entered a fighting stance. Manic noticed the commotion nearby and he came up. Sonic look relieved when he saw him.

"Manic! Shadow's gone crazy and-" Sonic started before Manic dashed and punched him into a wall.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here." Manic said as he cracked his knuckles. "What's the occasion?"

Knuckles walked out of CHS and then he saw the scene.

"Stop acting like idiots! We have a serious-" Sonic began as Knuckles punched him in the face and he hit the ground.

"Stop hitting me! What did I do you jerks?" Sonic said rising.

"Really? You're asking us Scourge?" Knuckles growled.

"What are you talking about? I'm not Scour-Sonic stared to say as he turned around and looked at his reflection in the vending machine, revealing he looked exactly like Scourge. "Oh". He noticed the scars on his chest as well. "He's good."

Knuckles, Shadow, and Manic then charged towards him. He sighed. In the band room, AppleJack entered and reached for her bass with Scourge following her.

"Sup babe." Scourge said as he walked towards AppleJack.

"Oh, hey Sonic." AppleJack said ignoring his advances as she tuned her bass.

"You know, that hat really makes you look cute." Scourge said grinning.

"Thanks. You're shoes make you look pretty cool too." AppleJack said still ignoring his advances, setting Scourge back a bit. She didn't even look at him. He then decided to kick it up a notch. He put his arm around her. AppleJack looked uncomfortable.

"Ummm, Sonic, this is awkward." AppleJack said as she took his arm off her.

"How? I'm just trying to let the hottest girl in the school know she has my attention." Scourge said.

"Are you feelin' okay Sonic? Yer actin' weird." AppleJack said as she felt his head.

"(Why isn't this working?). I'm fine. Let's talk about you." Scourge said as he peered into her face after moving her hand away.

"Wait a minute, Sonic, when did your teeth become so sharp? And are you wearin' contact lenses?" AppleJack asked.

"Whatever! Now more importantly." Scourge said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Sonic, what's goin' on?" AppleJack said pushing him back.

Scourge looked frustrated and was about to say something else when Sonic crashed into him sending both of them sprawling on the ground through the window. Sonic got up and rubbed his head.

"You!!!" Sonic said as he noticed Scourge and lifted him up by his collar.

"Drop him Scourge! It's good we found you, Sonic. Want to help us give Scourge a beating?" Knuckles said as he came on the ground.

"No, I'm not Scourge! He is! He's been impersonating me the whole time." Sonic said.

"He's lying! Quick, kick his ass before he tries to play his brilliant mind games." Scourge said.

"See, he just complimented me, I mean himself!" Sonic said.

"Shut up." Scourge said as he threw a punch that Sonic blocked. The two of them became green/blue blurs and clashed around the school many times. The rest of the Rainbooms then noticed the commotion and came.

"What's going on?" Sunset asked.

"Well, Sonic's evil twin Scourge came, and we attacked him. But he claims that he's Sonic and that Sonic is Scourge, while Sonic said he's Sonic and Scourge is Scourge. To be honest I'm just confused." Manic said.

"Sonic's fighting?! As his crush, I must help in some way." Rarity declared.

"What? Sonic told me we'd go great together. I'm helping him." Rainbow Dash said

."I should help Sonic as he called me gorgeous!" Pinkie said happily.

"Sonic was so nice to me today. I'll try to help him." Fluttershy said.

"Girls, stand back. Sonic said I'm the one, so he needs my assistance." Sunset said as she stepped forward.

The Rainbooms bar AppleJack glared at each other and started arguing about who would help Sonic. Shadow rolled his eyes and generated a Chaos Spear.

"Hmmmm, I can't tell who's who." Shadow said as he focuses his chaos spear on the blurs. "You know what? I'll just kill them both." Shadow said as he prepared to fire.

"Noooo!!!" The Rainbooms yelled in his ear causing him to lose the spear and he staggered, They then resumed arguing.

"Guys stop!!!" AppleJack said interrupting the argument, causing them to look at her. "We need to figure out a way to determine which Sonic is the real deal." AppleJack said. She looked down on her bass and her face lit up. She then strummed it loudly.

"Why are you going to play music at a time like this?" Manic asked.

"Just watch". AppleJack as she played her bass causing her to pony up. She then focused her bass on where Sonic and Scourge were now standing, each of them throwing and dodging the others punches. She then played harder and fired a yellow beam than engulfed both Sonic and Scourge leaving a yellow flash.

"Oooh pretty." Pinkie said.

"Wait, I understand now. AppleJack is the element of honesty, so she'd be perfect in determining who the real Sonic is." Sunset said.

The flash disappeared and Sonic and Scourge were now both now in their original appearances. Scourge looked down and noticed this and he groaned.

"Hah. You've been foiled, other faker!" Sonic declared.

"It doesn't matter. I was getting tired of having to look like you. Now to kick your ass on the ground." Scourge said.

Just then the Rainbooms, Shadow, Manic, and Knuckles surrounded Scourge as they came outside through the window.

"The only one who's getting their ass kicked is you." Manic said.

"You uncivilized brute! How dare you manipulate us like that!" Rarity shouted.

"You deserve every single kick you're gonna get." Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh wow, Sonic's sidekicks, and cheerleaders have ganged up on me. Whatever shall I do?" Scourge mocked. Sonic then dashed and punched Scourge causing him to get on the ground.

"Go on Scourge. Get up, so I can hit you again. " Sonic dared.

Scourge then thought about it for a while and he rose up.

"All right, Blue. I've had my fun for the day,so I'll call it even for now. But next time, I won't be so generous." Scourge said as he dashed away, leaving a green streak.

"Wait!," Sonic yelled as he prepared to chase him, but AppleJack put her hand on his shoulder.

"Let 'im go Sonic. I think you're gonna be pretty busy fixin' Scourge's mess here." AppleJack said.

"What did Scourge do here?" Sonic asked. He then looked at the other Rainbooms who turned away from him blushing.

Later Sonic was sitting on his couch in a bad mood. He had his arms folded and he looked really upset.

"I can't believe that green-faker played with all of girl's emotions like that! Now I look like a womanizing jerk! Plus, he gave me 3 months of detention which I still have even though I told Vice-Principal Luna the truth, and failed my aptitude test. Well, at least it can't get worse." Sonic said as he buried his face in his hands

"Uhh Sonic, I think you should come outside." Manic said as he looked out the window. Sonic followed him and he saw all the girls at CHS(bar the Rainbooms) present on his lawn. They didn't look pleased. Sonic then came outside and faced him.They all turned to him.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked.

"Don't play dumb Sonic. You invited me to your house at school and said be here at 5. But you didn't mention you did the same thing to almost every other girl." Trixie said with her arms folded. All the girls glared at Sonic.

"All right ladies, let me explain. You'll never believe me, but listen I was knocked out by my evil counterpart from another dimension who looks like me except green, and he switched-" Sonic began before he saw the look on the girls face which said they really didn't believe him. They glared at him.

"All right girls, let's compromise. There is one of me, about 30 of you and seven days in one week." Sonic said trying to sound smooth. He looked at Manic who shook his head.

"Well, then I'll just do this." Sonic said he ran away in a blue streak down the road.

"Get him!" Trixie shouted as all of the girls chased after Sonic.

Scourge was running in the city in the late afternoon and stopped in front of an empty cafe. He looked quite annoyed.

"That stupid goody-two shoes had to ruin my fun. Now to think of ways to make his life even more miserable." Scourge grumbled.

Just then Scourged was hugged from behind. He felt a girl's body on his back.

"Hi Manic, it's been so long since I've seen you!" Sonata said happily.

"Get off me you dumb bimbo! I'm not-" Scourge said as he released himself only to turn and face the Dazzlings. He grinned.

"Hey, 3 hot girls at once. Lucky me." Scourge said.

"You're not Manic." Sonata said confused.

"No, but I'm way better than that loser." Scourge said.

Adagio was intrigued. She smirked and approached him.

"Interesting. You look almost exactly like Sonic." She said observing him.

"I'm not at all like that lame wimp! I'm faster, stronger, and better than him at anything." Scourged boasted.

"Who are you exactly?" Aria asked.

"The names Scourge. Fastest and strongest thing alive. Soon everybody's going to bow down to me. All hail the king baby." Scourge said.

The Dazzlings looked at him. Adagio grinned. She was still trying to figure out a way to manipulate Sonic to her own ends. But now it looked like there was something better to use a tool.

"Scourge was it? My name is Adagio Dazzle, and these are Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk. I have a proposal for you." She said seductively and walked over to him.

"I'm listening." Scourge said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Scourge and the Dazzlings have met up? What could they have in store for Sonic and the others? Hope you enjoyed reading and take care.


	10. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Pinkie begins to suffer from a severe case of insomnia, Shadow and the others try to pinpoint the cause and end up entering her mind. In there, they find that an outside source has plans for Pinkie's magic.

It was another day at Canterlot High in the morning. Shadow was with Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie in Granny Smith’s room at her counter. He looked like he didn't really have a choice being there as he folded his arms. However,.Pinkie Pie wasn’t her energetic self. In fact, she looked like she was about to sleep as she wasn't smiling and her eyelids dropped. She had bags under her eyes and yawned softly.

“All right, in order to receive extra credit, you three need to prepare a strawberry-frizz pound cake. The instructions are right on this notepad. I’ll be back in half an hour to see how far you’ve come.” Granny Smith instructed as she placed down the notepad in front of them and they looked down at it. She then walked out of the door leaving the three of them.

“That shouldn’t be too difficult. With Pinkie here, this should be done in 15 minutes or so. Right Pinkie?” Shadow said. He then turned next to Pinkie Pie and saw that she had fallen asleep completely with her head on the counter and she snored softly. Fluttershy and Shadow looked at her as she slept.

“Pinkie? Pinkie? .” Shadow told her as she was sleeping. He received no response as she stirred a bit in her sleep.

"Not now, Nana." She murmured.

“She’s completely out. I don’t think she’ll be waking up anytime soon.” Fluttershy told him as she turned to him.

“Perfect. Now, what do we do?” Shadow said slightly annoyed.

“Well, we can just make it ourselves.” Fluttershy told him. "Isn't that the point?"

“The thing is, I don’t know anything about baking. Usually in class, Pinkie just does all the work before I can even start.” Shadow responded.

“In that case, I guess you can learn how.” Fluttershy told him.

“I guess so. It’s just baking. How hard could that possibly be?” Shadow said as he picked up the list and started to read through it. The two of then went right off to work as they opened the cupboard behind them.

A montage of Shadow and Fluttershy baking the cake was shown. Fluttershy was reading from the notepad. She managed to mix and control the batter correctly as she stirred it slowly and gently in a green glass bowl. She then handed it to Shadow so he could pour it into the pan next to him on the counter. Shadow then took the batter and poured into the pan carefully. Shadow then grabbed tinfoil from the cupboard and he wrapped the pan and the batter around in it quickly. He then placed it into the oven underneath him in order for it to be cooked and he turned it on as he put 210 degrees. He then rose up and turned to Fluttershy.

“There, that wasn’t too difficult.” Shadow stated. 

“It says here that were also supposed to make some kind of fruit side-dish.” Fluttershy said as she read off the notepad and then looked at Shadow.

“Let me handle that. This cooking stuff is actually pretty easy. Just go and grab Granny Smith and tell her that we finished early.” Shadow responded. Fluttershy left the room to do so. Meanwhile, Pinkie was still asleep in the room on the end of the counter as she mumbled. Shadow noticed and looked back at her.

“Still sleeping? She must have had a rough night or something.” Shadow said to himself.

Fluttershy entered the room with Granny Smith. There was a ding in the oven as she entered.

“There, we finished the cake and on the side, the fruit dish as well.” Shadow said as he pointed to plate that was covered with a green round plastic cover. Shadow went to the oven to take out the cake and he opened it up. As he went to take it, he got a slight blue shock on his fingers and he pulled them back. He tried taking the cake out, but there were several small shocks at his finger tips.

“Hmm, that’s not right.” Shadow said as he rose up confused. He put his finger and thumb on his chin. Fluttershy and Granny Smith came over to see the cake in the oven. They found it in tinfoil as they looked down.

“Shadow, you’re not supposed to wrap the cake in tin foil while it’s in the oven.” Fluttershy told him as she turned to him. “It’s not edible now.”

“Well, I can’t give you a pass on the cake. How did you do with the side-dish?” Granny Smith asked with a slight frown. Shadow went to the counter with Granny Smith and opened up the side dish as he took off the covering. In there was a plate full of lemons. They weren’t even cut. Granny Smith gave Shadow a look of disappointment.

“What? Lemons are fruits aren’t they?” Shadow responded.

“Since it's called Strawberry fizz pound cake, maybe it should come with strawberries, don't ya think? I think you should look for other ways for extra credit.” Granny Smith told him. Just then Pinkie woke up suddenly as she lifted her head from the counter and yawned. She looked around after she rubbed her eyes.

“What? Did I miss anything?” She asked. Shadow made an annoyed face. Later, the three of them were walking out of the room into the hallway.

“Pinkie, why did you just fall asleep like that? Did you not get a good night’s sleep?” Fluttershy asked her.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why either. I went to bed normally last night like I normally do, but when I woke up, I felt like I had barely slept at all. This has been going for the past 4 days.” Pinkie said with a worried look.

“It’s probably nothing to be worried about. You probably just have a light case of insomnia.” Shadow told her.

“I thought so too at first. But I noticed that there’s something even stranger going on. Whenever I’ve been sleeping, I keep seeing something.” Pinkie explained.

“What is it?” Fluttershy asked her with curiosity.

“I can’t really explain it. I hear this voice that keeps speaking. It’s pretty distorted so I can’t really make out what it says. I can only make out the word magic, and the voice keep saying more.” Pinkie said. Fluttershy gave a look of concern, while Shadow raised an eyebrow.

“That does sound rather strange. It sounds like there’s something more to your sleep problem, seeing as you keep having a common reoccurrence.” Shadow commented.

“It sounds like it could be magic related. I think we should go find Sunset and the others. Maybe she’s heard of something like this before.” Fluttershy said. She got out her phone from her pocket and sent a text message to the Rainbooms for them to meet up in the science room.

“Well, I need to go around and see if there are any other options for my extra-credit,” Shadow responded as he started to walk in the opposite direction. "See you around."

“You're just leaving?” Pinkie asked surprised. She and Fluttershy stopped in their tracks,

“ I’m the Ultimate Life-Form. I don’t fail at anything, no matter how small. Look, I’ll help you out with your issue later.” Shadow said and he walked away, leaving Pinkie looking a little disappointed as she sighed. As he walked, he later encountered Sonic in the halls.

“So Shadow, how did your extra-credit go?” Sonic asked him in a teasing manner.

“Not as easy as I planned.” Shadow told him.

“Shadow, did they ask to make a fruit plate and did you use lemons?” I’ve told you, lemons aren’t legitimate snack fruits.” Sonic guessed correctly.

“That’s not important.” Shadow responded.

“Weren’t Fluttershy and Pinkie with you?” Sonic asked him as he looked behind him and saw no one.

“Yeah, but during the baking, Pinkie fell asleep. Apparently she hasn’t been able to sleep well for the past couple of days and she said something about a reoccurring voice. Maybe something magic related. They went to go check it out with Sunset.” Shadow explained casually, not very interested.

“Oh, then we should probably go make sure it’s not something dangerous.” Sonic told him as he sounded concerned.

“I’m sure it’s nothing. “ Shadow said uninterested.

“Come on faker. Your little extra-credit can wait.” Sonic said. He grabbed Shadow by his arm and dashed him off to the science room as a blue blur. Sonic and Shadow arrived in the science room where the Rainbooms were as they burst through the door. Shadow glared at him, annoyed.

“Hmm, that does sound really bizarre. From the sounds of things, it probably is magic related. We should try to investigate it.” Sunset was saying to Pinkie as she sat on her drum seat with the others crowded around her before she turned to noticed Sonic and Shadow along with everyone else.

“How could we do that? This is goin on inside Pinkie’s head.” AppleJack said.

“I could try to make something that could help us look inside.” Sunset offered as a solution. “But it could take a while.”

“No worries, I’ll just ask Tails to help you out. You’ll be done in no time.” Sonic said as joined their circle quickly. Shadow was still nearby the door, disinterested.

“Thanks, Sonic. In that case, we should meet up again here in the morning. Pinkie, try to get a good night’s sleep.” Sunset said.

“I pinkie-promise to try.” Pinkie said as she wrapped her two pinkies around each other enthusiastically. 

“Ok, so then we’ll all meet up here tomorrow. Everyone.” Sonic said as he looked at Shadow from the back of the room. Shadow noticed this.

“What?” Shadow asked.

The next day, the Rainbooms except for Sunset and Pinkie were in the science room, early in the morning, waiting around by their instruments. Sonic then dashed in as blue streak and he was followed by Shadow moments later, who looked uninterested and leaned against the door.

“Whatever’s taking Sunset so long?” Rarity wondered.

“Tails told me that the two of them finished it a couple of hours ago last night. They should be here any moment now.” Sonic said.

Just then, Tails and Sunset walked in through the door. They looked very tired and sleep deprived with droopy eyelids and bags under their eyes. Sunset yawned loudly . Tails was holding a silver small headband that was metallic with a red center with 4 black wires with yellow tips hanging from it. It had two

“Done, it took 7 hrs but it’s done.” Tails said groggily. Sunset yawned heavily again. Pinkie then walked in the door shortly after, but she looked tired again. She looked even worse than before with her hair having ends sticking out from it, heavy bags under her bloodshot eyes and her eyelids were almost closed. She struggled to maintain her balance.

“Pinkie, did you even sleep at all?” Rainbow Dash asked her as she walked up and held her to prevent her from falling.

“I really tried but nothing. Again, I had that same dream with the voice but this time, I saw some kind of face. I only saw these eyes and some kind of golden mask.” Pinkie managed to say before she ended up falling asleep on the ground suddenly out of Rainbow Dash's arms. She snored softly. Everyone looked at her with worry. Sonic picked up her up and took her to her drumset.

“So, then how does that thing work?” Sonic asked as he placed Pinkie on her drum seat and she fell asleep as her head rested on one of the cymbals.

“First, we place the band on her head.” Tails said as he placed it on Pinkie's forehead as she slept. He then hooked up the wires to his Miles electric he took out from behind him. “Now we can see everything that she’s dreaming about.”

Everyone except Shadow crowded around Tails to see the screen. On the screen of the Miles electric, a pink screen appeared. However, it kept getting distorted as there was gray static in the form of rapid flashes, followed by something that appeared to be speaking in another language in a high-pitched distorted voice. The screen kept appearing distorted. Sonic and co. exchanged looks of worry.

“Well, whatever goings on in Pinkie’s head, it’s not natural. There must be some kind of magical presence.” Sunset said.

“What can we do then? Pinkie can’t deal with this herself.” Rarity said.

Just then Sonic came up with an idea as his eyes widened with realization.

“This may be the craziest thing you’ve ever heard me say.” Sonic said as everyone, even Shadow turned their attention to him.

“Too late for that.” Shadow said. Sonic ignored him aside from giving him a slight glare. He then continued.

“What if some of us, went inside Pinkie’s head? Like in her mind.” Sonic suggested. They all looked at him as if that was the craziest thing they had ever heard. Tails scratched his head. Sonic noticed this.

“What? In this crazy world, that shouldn’t be too impossible.” Sonic said, defending his idea.

“Sonic, how would that even work?” Tails asked him.

“Chaos control lets you travel through time and space. So, why not inside someone’s head?” Sonic said.

“That actually could be possible.” Tails said as he actually thought about it as he looked down at his screen. 

“Ok, but even if it was, who would go inside Pinkie’s head? It must be crazy inside there, no offense to her.” Applejack stated.

“Well, we can solve that easily. 1-2-3, not it! I pick Shadow.” Sonic said quickly. Shadow turned to Sonic surprised.

“What? You have got be kidding me.” Shadow said irritated.

“You weren’t fast enough.” Sonic said.

“I can’t go in there alone. Some people need to come in with me. I choose you, Sonic.” Shadow said as he pointed to Sonic.

“I just said not it.” Sonic said. Shadow glared at him heavily and Sonic sighed. He decided just to go along with it,

 

“I wanna come in with you guys. I'm curious to see how Pinkie's brain works and besides, I wonder how Pinkie imagines me.” Rainbow Dash said as she thought of the idea. Shadow didn't look too impressed.

“I also want to come. I mean if that’s okay with you.” Fluttershy spoke up shyly. “After, all Pinkie is one of my best friends, and I’d do anything to help her.”

Shadow was about to object, but Fluttershy looked at him with these big, innocent eyes. He sighed.

“All right fine.” Shadow said. “Everybody, grab on to me."

Shadow then got out a Chaos Emerald and touched Pinkie’s head with his right hand. Sonic, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy then grabbed on to his back.

“Chaos Control!” Shadow said. The four of them then teleported. A montage of them tumbling into a swirling tunnel of pink energy at high speed was shown.Everyone except Shadow yelled as they traveled through the dimension, with Sonic and Rainbow Dash having large smiles, while Fluttershy looked distressed. A pink portal then opened up, and all of them fell through it crashing to the ground. They then all got up. The ground felt very soft and was a golden-brown color, like a non-decorated pound cake.

“Everybody okay?” Shadow asked as he turned to them. Sonic and Rainbow Dash gave the thumbs up, while Fluttershy nodded. The four of them looked around and saw a sky that was flashing many different colors, ranging from pink, purple and violet. There were large buildings, many stories high, which looked like white, brown, and pink cakes with yellow stripes on them stacked and on the ground, there were pink cupcakes with blue frosting and red sprinkles that were growing out of it like giant flowers. There were many residents in there wearing pink party hats and they were all different. Many of them were ponies half-pink and half-purple, with a mane shaped like a rose that was red as they hopped around. Others looked like different colored balloons blue and white, with happy faces on them. There were large party cannons out of the ground, shooting out pink confetti as if it was raining. There were giant chocolate statues of ponies everywhere. The four of them looked on in surprise as they observed their surroundings.

“This is exactly what I expected it to be like.” Shadow said deadpan.

“With a mind like this, no wonder she can’t sleep.” Rainbow Dash said.

“This place is kind of cool actually.” Sonic said looking around.

“Let’s just find this dream thing or whatever. The less I stay here, the better.” Shadow said. The four of them started to walk around her dream. Randomly large party steamer trees that were white and with red stripes would pop up from the ground, startling them. They had to move out of the way. One of them launched Shadow up in the air unexpectedly. He yelled as he was launched. Sonic and the others looked up. 

“You think he’ll remember that he can teleport?” Sonic asked Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. They heard Shadow crash down into the ground. Shadow got up with an irritated look on his face. The three of them appeared behind them.

“Hey bro, are you ok?” Shadow heard a voice say from behind. He looked back and saw something that shocked him. Sonic, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash looked on in surprised. In front of them, was another Shadow. However, this one was wearing black sunglasses and he was wearing an orange Hawaiian shirt with white flowers and blue shorts. Shadow looked in disbelief.

“Who-what are you?” Shadow managed to say bewildered

“Wow man, you look just like me. Pretty gnarly.” HS Shadow said as he observed Shadow and did the wave sign with his right hand.

Sonic burst out laughing. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy giggled. Shadow looked around at them angrily.

“Anyway, what’s up dudes? Haven’t seen any of you around.” HS Shadow said.

Sonic continued laughing. He had tears coming out and had to hold his side.

“Oh man, this is way too good to be true.” Sonic said as he wiped his eyes.

“I need to take a picture of this.” Rainbow Dash said as she took her phone out from her pocket.

“Quiet!” Shadow said to them angrily.

“Hey bro, chillax. You look like you could use a drink.” HS Shadow told him as he handed him a coconut drink.

“Get away from me! This is all kinds of wrong!” Shadow responded as he recoiled in disgust.

“Wow man, lighten up. Surfs up dude.” HS Shadow said as he did the wave motion with his hands again.

“Yeah, Shadow lighten up.” Sonic said coming next to HS Shadow and putting his arm around him. “Give this guy a chance.” 

“Woah, your names Shadow? That’s my name too dude. You’re like me, bro.” HS Shadow said. "Brofist." He held up his fist. 

“No!‼! I am nothing like you‼‼ You are an abomination and a perversion of the name Shadow!” Shadow yelled. He then turned around crossing his arms in anger. HS Shadow shrugged.

“So, Shadow, do you know someone named Pinkie Pie?” Fluttershy asked as she approached. 

“Pinkie Pie?! She’s the party queen here, dudes. In fact, there she is.” HS Shadow said as he pointed up. Pinkie Pie was free falling through the air at high speed. Before she hit the ground, red balloons popped out of her hair and stopped her fall as she descended slowly.

“Hi, guys! What are you doing in my dream?” Pinkie said.

“Wait, you know we’re not dream constructs?” Rainbow Dash asked as Pinkie landed next to her.

“Of course Silly! There can’t be an unhappy Shadow in my dream.” She explained.

“Hey Pinkie, nice landing!” HS Shadow said as he gave her the thumbs up.

“Thanks! You had some nice moves on the sea too!” Pinkie said. Shadow glared at his counterpart intensely.

“So, what brings you guys here?” Pinkie asked as she turned to her friends.

“We came in here to help you with your sleep problem.” Fluttershy explained.

“Oh yeah, that.” Pinkie said.

“Yeah, so can you point us to anything…..well, weirder than whatever this world already is?” Sonic sad.

“So we can get out of here as fast as possible. I can’t stand being around him!” Shadow said pointing to HS Shadow. He gave Shadow the thumbs up.

“Oh Shadow, you shouldn’t be so grumpy. Just enjoy a nice fun party. In fact, why don’t we go now?” Pinkie said. She grabbed his hand and started to take him near a party streamer, but he stopped in place.

“No, no partying. We’re here to deal with your problem.” Shadow said firmly.

“Man, that guy is such a buzzkill.” HS Shadow said.

“You’re telling me.” Sonic responded as he put his hand on his shoulder.

“Stop talking!” Shadow snapped at them.

“Pinkie, has anything strange or unusual happened in this dream so far?” Fluttershy asked her.

“Hmmm, so far this dream is pretty normal. Well, except for a new guest.” Pinkie said. That got everyone's attention.

“Guest?” Rainbow Dash asked.

“There he is now.” Pinkie said as she pointed behind them. She was pointing to a figure with gray skin. He was wearing red boots, a red vest under a black shirt, with black gloves, covered in red and gold armbands. He had the gold mask with a pink jewel on it, and he was wearing a red jester hat, with dark red stripes on each of the two ends. He came over to them smiling as he floated up to them. 

“Ah Miss Pie, it is so good to see you.” The newcomer said as he floated above them. “I see we have new guests to the party.” He pointed to Sonic and co.

“Pinkie, who is he?” Sonic said a little creeped out.

“Allow me to introduce myself. I am Reala.” The guest said as he did a bow before them.

Rainbow Dash noticed the mask on his face. She gasped.

“A mask! Pinkie earlier you mentioned on how you related an image of someone wearing a mask to that voice you kept hearing. Is this voice him?” She asked.

“Why yes, I have been involved in Miss Pie’s dreams lately. But do not be alarmed, I mean no harm whatsoever. I simply wish to aid her in exploring and controlling her dreams. It’s what I am meant to do. It is my job as a Nightmaren after all." Reala explained.

“Looks like we found the source of her sleep problems.” Sonic said.

“But if you’re meant to help her, why does she end up feeling so tired and drained?” Fluttershy asked.

“It’s a side effect. She’s in the process of learning.” Reala said. “It’s nothing to be worried about.”

“That’s not exactly reassuring. Where do you come from Reala? Why are you in her dreams now?” Shadow asked him. He floated towards Shadow and the two glared at each other.

“Shady, he doesn’t mean any harm.” Pinkie said as she came between them. "We can all just get along!"

“I doubt it.” Shadow said.

“I’m sorry you feel that way.” Reala said. “Perhaps, it is best if the 4 of you leave. She’s in good hands.” Reala told him.

“No. There’s something you’re not sharing.” Shadow said.

“Your call then.” Reala said. His hand started to glow with dark purple energy. He fired a bolt at Shadow who countered quickly by firing his own Chaos spear and an explosion occurred. From the smoke, Reala flew into the air.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Pinkie called up to him as she looked confused.

“I’ve been in here long enough. I cannot waste any more time here. The arrival of you has complicated things. “ Reala said as he pointed to them.

“What do you mean?” Rainbow Dash demanded.

“I am a Nightmaren of the highest class. It is my duty gather the energy from dreams for my master. The energy of this girls dreams is extraordinary, dripping with high magical potential. It will be useful for our goals. The 4 of you are getting in my way. Disappear.” Reala said.

“I think you’ll find that’s not so easy. I don't like clowns anyway” Sonic said. Sonic dashed up towards Reala and tried to hit him with a punch but Reala created a dark purple barrier which made Sonic blow back the ground. Sonic landed on his feet and slid against the ground. Sonic then became a blue streak and dashed towards his barrier many times but to no avail as he was blown back each time.

“You can’t hide behind that barrier forever.” Sonic told him as he hopped in place, excited at the challenge.

“Watch me.” Reala said.

Sonic then dashed and used his Sonic boost. He crashed into his barrier and made it crack, blowing Reala back. Reala staggered.

“Pest!” Reala said. He fired dark bolts at Sonic who deflected them with high speed punches and kicks rapidly. They fired everywhere and started hitting buildings, and some statues, causing the residents to run off in panic. One almost hit Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy but they ducked.

“Watch it Sonic!” Rainbow Dash yelled annoyed.

Sonic then dashed ahead to Reala and went through him with a punch as a blue streak, and Reala staggered. Mid-air behind him, Sonic dashed down as blue streak again and hit Reala down with a strong kick in the head. Reala nearly hit the ground but he levitated himself at the last minute.

"Boom! Headshot!" Sonic said as he landed on the ground.

“Your speed is troublesome.” Reala said. Reala then flew towards Sonic and he flew around him many times in a loop, para looping. A red circle then appeared around Sonic and then he turned black and white, frozen in place.

“That’s one mess down.” Reala said.

“Sonic!” Fluttershy called.

“Reala, cut it out! I thought you were my friend.” Pinkie said dejected.

“Hah, what a fool! You were only a tool for my greater purpose!” Reala responded. Pinkie looked hurt by his statement and she looked down. Just then Shadow teleported behind him but Reala turned around and he grabbed Shadow by his collar..

“You’re not as quick as the blue one.” Reala said.

Shadow eye's widened with anger at what he said. He generated a chaos spear which impaled Reala through the chest. He gave a wounded look of anguish and shock and he started to fall. Shadow hovered above with his skates and smirked as he watched him fall.

“….I have my own tricks.” Shadow said. However, as Reala fell towards the ground, he started to laugh and he removed the spear from his chest and crushed it.

“Imbecile! I’m a product of dreams! Did you think that could be the end of me?” Reala said cockily as he came up to Shadow.

“Fluttershy, we can’t just sit around. We have to do something.” Rainbow Dash said as she turned to her.

“But what?” Fluttershy asked.

“It’s a dream world. We can do whatever we want, so we should be able to do this!” Rainbow Dash said as she closed her eyes and she ponied up quickly. Fluttershy did the same thing and the two of them flew off to Reala with their wings. He noticed and turned to them. Rainbow Dash fired a beam of rainbows while Fluttershy fired a purple flashy beam. Reala dodged them and fired bolts at them, but Fluttershy produced a ring of purple butterflies around her, which formed a barrier to block them. Rainbow Dash fired a stream of two rainbows from her hands and Reala split himself to dodge them and then reformed. Fluttershy fired her butterflies, now crackling with purple electricity at him, but he made a small barrier with his hand and they exploded on impact. Rainbow Dash dashed to him as a rainbow streak, which broke the barrier and blew him back a little. He staggered.

“How noble. But I’ve taken enough dream energy from this dream! I’m not something to be taken lightly!” Reala said.

He shapeshifted his hands into giant ones and clapped them together very quickly, crushing the two of them. They fell down to the ground with their eyes closed, out cold. Pinkie looked on in worry.

“Too easy. It’s just you and me.” He said as he turned to Shadow.

Reala stretched his hands into claws and tried to slash Shadow who dodged them with his speed Shadow got close to him and generated a spear but Reala put his claws in front of them and he nearly slashed Shadow across the chest, who moved back quickly. He then teleported behind Shadow and palmed strike him in the back, sending him down on the ground. Reala placed his hands on Shadow's head and held him there.

“No, don’t hurt him!” Pinkie protested.

“What could you possibly do all alone? There is no one left around except for you all alone. I control this domain.” Reala said as he turned to her.

“Wrong.” Shadow said. “Pinkie, this is your dream, remember. It’s your mind, you can do whatever you want. Don’t let him control the place you own. You’re in control, not him.”

“I’m starting to hate you just as much as NiGHTS!” Reala told Shadow. He tightened his grip. Shadow struggled.

Pinkie thought about what Shadow said. She closed her eyes and held her hands. She then opened them, now brimming with confidence.

“Shadow’s right. This is my dream, my mind. I can do whatever I want.” Pinkie thought to herself. She closed her eyes and ponied up. She flew towards Reala. He let go of Shadow and floated up to her.

“Oh, you can’t plan on fighting me yourself. The others couldn’t do anything.” Reala taunted.

“That’s true. But you forget, this is MY dream! I have more power than you here. And I decide that I don’t want you here.” Pinkie said. She gathered pink energy from the surroundings in her dream, such as buildings, ground, residents, streamers and even the chocolate statue into her hands. She formed a pink flashing sphere in her hand. 

“What’s this?” Reala said concerned.

Pinkie fired the sphere at Reala. It hit him and he started to stagger. A giant flash began to envelop him. He cried out as he was engulfed completely in the sphere. Reala came down heavily weakened.

“I….I…can’t believe this.” Reala said. He started to fade away in a purple mist before he disappeared completely. When he did, Sonic was free from his paraloop and he gasped.

“Glad that’s over. Not being able to move was a pain.” He noticed his surroundings and he saw Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy on the ground. He dashed towards them

“Rainbow? Fluttershy?” He said with concern. The two of them rose up, kind of dazed. Rainbow Dash held her head in pain.

“Is it over?” Rainbow Dash asked.

“Yeah it is.” Shadow said as he and Pinkie walked over to the three of them.

“I’m so glad he’s gone now. He was a real meanie!” Pinkie said.

“Meanie? Understatement of the century.” Sonic said.

“Wow dudes, that was like totally awesome!” HS Shadow said happily. Shadow looked annoyed.

“You know, I’m beginning to like this guy.” Sonic said as he pointed to him. Shadow gave him a death glare.

“Thanks for helping me out in my dream everyone.” Pinkie said.

“It was quite tiring though.” Fluttershy admitted.

“Yeah, this is the last time I’m ever going inside your head.” Rainbow Dash said.

“All right, so we can all go now?” Shadow said. The three of them grabbed on to Shadow and he teleported using the chaos control as he got out his emerald.

 

“Bye, guys!” Pinkie waved excitedly as they left.

Later in the real world, the 4 of them came out as they appeared in a green flash. Everyone noticed and came up to them.

“You’re back! We were getting worried. Did you solve what’s going on in her head?” Sunset asked.

“Yeah, yeah that’s done and over with.” Sonic said calmly.

“What was it like in there?” Rarity asked.

“Well…” Sonic started to say as he chuckled and looked at Shadow.

“Not…one….word.” Shadow said threateningly as he approached him. Sonic then raised his hands up in defense.

Pinkie Pie began to stir. She then woke up as she yawned loudly. The group turned to her as they noticed her rising from her seat.

“Pinkie? How do you feel?” Tails asked.

“I feel great! I’m so full of energy right now. I’ve been so tired, that I’ve missed up on a lot of partying. I need to catch up!” Pinkie said as she hopped up and down with energy.

“Can it wait? I’m beat.” Rainbow Dash said as she yawned.

“I need to lie down for a while.” Fluttershy said as she took a seat.

Pinkie then skipped over to Shadow with a smile on her face. Shadow had his arms folded.

“Shadow, thanks for encouraging me in there.” Pinkie said. "It means a lot."

I just used the best strategy available.” Shadow told her with a smirk. She laughed a little. Meanwhile, Sonic was on the floor and he was asleep this time. He dozed off smoothly as he snored softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You weren't really expecting elements of NiGHTS in this, were you? Is that the last we've seen of Reala? Hope you enjoyed reading and take care.


	11. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver travels back in time in order to prevent his future from being ruined and targets Sonic, thinking he's responsible. Silver finds out that taking out Sonic isn't as easy as it sounds.

It was a typical normal early morning in the city of Canterlot. There weren't many people walking on the sidewalk or cars driving by in the street. However on the sidewalks, something strange began to happen. A yellow swirling portal appeared in the middle of the sidewalk. Out of the portal, a teenage boy jumped out of it and landed on the ground. He had whitish gray hair, with 5 parts sticking in front and two long locks of hair from the back. He had golden large rings around his boots and gloves along with golden eyes. He was holding a yellow stone in his hand. His name was Silver.

“Wow, it actually worked. As an added plus, nothing strange appears to have affected me. Now, I wonder what time period I’ve arrived in?” Silver wondered. 

Silver looked around and noticed his surroundings. Everything was peaceful and clean, not in ruins. The sun wasn't up yet and cars began to appear on the road and a few people walked past him on the sidewalk.

“Well, it looks like I’ve arrived before the disaster occurred. That’s all I know. But I need to know the exact date to make sure I’m in the right time.” Silver said to himself. “I probably shouldn't interact too much with people here in order to avoid the risk of messing with time, but just asking someone a question shouldn’t have too much of an effect.”

Silver began to walk down the sidewalk. He then saw Snips and Snails running down the sidewalk in his direction. They seemed to be in a hurry/

“I’ll just ask those two.” Silver said. He then approached the two of them. They stopped in their tracks as they saw him appear in front of them. Silver cleared his throat.

“Excuse me you two, I was just wondering, could you tell me what year it is?” Silver asked them politely.

“The year? Of course, I can tell you that. It's uh..uh…..” Snips began to say. He began to think to himself for a minute as he looked away and put his finger on his chin. Silver raised one of his eyebrows in concern. 

“The year. You know, like is it 2015? 2014?” Silver said in an attempt to be helpful.

“Well, I know!” Snails said suddenly as he came in front of Snips. “Let’s see its...2001, 2002, 2003…” Snails said as he began counting his fingers. Silver had a worried look on his face. He waited for a while as the two of them gathered their thoughts. He started to get impatient as he tapped his foot on the ground.

“Come on, the year. You should know what year you’re living in.” Silver said a little annoyed as he facepalmed.

“Hold on, we’re thinking.” Snips said as he turned to him. He continued to think, while Snails counted his fingers still.

(“Wow, no offense, but these guys are really stupid.”) Silver thought to himself as he looked unimpressed.

“I don’t have time for this.” Silver muttered under his breath. He then walked away past them, leaving the two of them. They didn’t notice and went on with their thoughts. As Silver walked along, the wind blew a breeze and a newspaper blew in his face. Silver took it off his face and he examined it. The title read, the Canterlot Gazette 2016 edition. Silver looked hopeful as his eyes widened and he smiled.

“Yes! I’ve done it. I’ve traveled successfully to the correct time period!” Silver exclaimed as he crumpled the newspaper and threw it away. “Now, I need to save the future and find him.”  
Silver began to sprint but then he stopped in his tracks. He had a look of doubt on his face.

“Is what I’m about to do really alright? Ending someone’s life before they even a commit a crime.” Silver wondered to himself as he looked down on the ground. He closed his eyes and remembered his future. He remembered the ruined and broken buildings. He remembered the empty and abandoned streets. His eyes then opened up and he put his head up.

“No, I need to do this. For the future. What I’m about to do needs to be done.” Silver decided as clenched his fist in determination. “I need to find Sonic! But first, I need to pinpoint his location.”

Silver turned right and saw that he was in front of a small café, Sugar cube corner.

“The people in here might know where Sonic is.” He stated. He then entered the café. The café was populated by around 4 people, but it was quite small. They didn't seem to notice him as he walked by and looked around. Silver then approached Mrs.Cake at the front desk. She gave him a warm smile as she saw him.

“Why, Hello there. Would you like a drink!?” Mrs.Cake asked him kindly/

“Sorry ma’am, I’m not here for any drinks. I was wondering, do you perhaps know where I could find a person called Sonic?” Silver asked her as he raised his hand in front.

“Sonic? At this hour, he’s probably headed to school. It’s about to start in 30 minutes or so.” Mrs. Cake responded.

“What’s the name of this school he attends?” Silver asked.

“Canterlot High.” She said.

“Perfect. Ma’am, you’ve been an enormous help. Believe me.” Silver said. He then dashed out of the shop at full speed while she looked on as he left.

“Crap, I probably should have asked her for some directions. I don’t know where this school is.” Silver realized as he stopped in front of the shop's entrance. “I know, I’ll just fly. I should be able to spot it from a birds eye view.” Silver added on as he snapped his fingers.

Silver’s entire body began to glow green and the symbols on his gloves glowed as well. He began to levitate himself high up in the air until he was above the buildings. He then took off at full speed. From the shop, Mrs.Cake observed. Her jaw dropped and her eyes were in shock, as she was speechless. Silver began to fly around for a while, looking down, until he spotted a red building that appeared to be a school. In front was a statue of a white horse. There were many students walking into the entrance. Silver placed himself on the ground and then he hid behind a large tree near the entrance as he observed students entering.

“A school. This must be the place. If Sonic is here, then my mission will be complete.” Silver said quietly as he peeked out from the tree. “But If I’m gonna take him out, I should do it from the sidelines. I don’t want to mess up the time stream completely if people see it. I should make it quick and painless as well.”

Silver continued to observe the students entering the school. He saw many students walk by and pass. Just then a very fast blue streak whizzed past the students and entered the school, causing a large breeze to blow. The tree's rustled and Silver's hair blew as he looked in awe at what he just witnessed.

“Incredible speed….and that dash was blue….It must’ve been him!” Silver exclaimed as put his finger on his chin. “He went inside. This makes things more complicated. I should probably wait for everyone to enter so that I go in unnoticed.”

Silver waited behind the tree for a while. He saw many students enter inside, including Snips and Snails rush in. Eventually, students stopped entering. Silver heard the bell ring.

“(Good, that must mean the students probably entered class. That means the hallways are empty and I can go in unnoticed).” Silver thought to himself as he left the tree

Silver ran and he entered the hallway, which was empty. Silver walked by many classes and looked through many classrooms secretly. He saw several students inside the rooms as he passed by until he saw a teen with blue spiky hair going down. His eyes were green. His head was on his desk and he looked like he was about to fall asleep as his eyelids dropped down.

“(Blue hair….Green eyes…..It must be him. Damn, there are too many witnesses around here. I’ll have to get him isolated).” Silver thought as he turned away from the window. “Now, how could I do that?”

Silver looked up and saw the principal’s office. It was open and he noticed the microphone on a desk.

“I could use that to my advantage.” Silver commented. He entered the office. He closed the door to make sure he was not followed. 

“Since this communicates through the whole school, I can use my psychic powers to confuse everyone. With that, I can get Sonic.” Silver said as he approached the microphone. Before he could start, a voice startled him as the door opened and he turned around.

“Excuse me, what are you doing here?” Vice Principal Luna asked him.

"(Crap!)" Silver cursed inside his own head. He looked nervous

“What are you doing here in the principal’s office? It’s off limits to students. Say, are you even a student here? Who are you?” She asked him as she approached him. Silver became uneasy and he put his hand behind his head

“Me, oh….well……I….Ah, forget it! Psychic control!” Silver yelled out. He released a green wave of energy through his hands that passed through the entire room, even the microphone. Vice Principal Luna got touched by it and she appeared dizzy as she held her head. Silver dashed out of the room as fast as he could. In the hallway, Silver saw many students walking out holding their heads, dizzy and confused. They had trouble walking straight and bumped into each other or the lockers and walls.

“It worked! Now to wait for Sonic.” Silver said . He saw Sonic walk out the classroom. However, Sonic was wearing a pair of blue headphones. He didn’t notice what was around him and he avoided dazed students and he walked off away from them.

“What? You’ve got be kidding me.” Silver said as he pounded his fist into his hand. He began to take after Sonic, but he was pushed around my many dazed students. They kept bumping into him until he fell on the floor. Silver was trampled by many confused students walking around before he could get. He laid down on the ground in pain after they walked off. 

“Ok, that didn’t’ go as I expected.” He said in pain. He lifted himself above the ground as he held his head in pain. Silver moved around unnoticed in the opposite direction of the students while they were still dazed.

Later it was break time. Students were spread out doing various activities. On the field, Rainbow Dash was practicing her soccer skills with her team as she bounced the ball up and down with kicks in front l her teammates while she was in the goal. In the bleachers, Sonic was sitting there, still listening to his headphones with his eyes closed. Silver hid behind the bleachers while floating, just high enough so no one could see. He used his psychic powers to lift up a large metal pole used to construct a pole that was nearby on the ground.

“Good, he’s right where I want him. I’ll just use this metal pole to smash him and then no more bad future.” Silver said. He aimed the pole just above Sonic, who didn't notice. It made a shadow around him.

“Sorry, but this is for the future.” Silver said to himself as he was about to release the pole. Just then, a soccer ball came flying and hit him square in the head, knocking him back. Silver fell to the ground behind the bleachers. and made large thud Sonic rose up from the bleachers and took off his headphones.

“Wow, nice kick Dash!” Sonic said as he gave her the thumbs up. A metal pole came behind and landed behind the bleachers, making a crashing sound. Sonic, Rainbow Dash and the rest of the team looked back.

“What was that?” Rainbow Dash asked.

Sonic looked down behind the bleachers and saw the giant metal pole. He had a puzzled expression as he inspected it.

“Some kind of big pole. Looks like it just dropped from the sky. Isn’t that weird?” Sonic commented.

Silver groaned in pain from beneath the pole. No one noticed. The bell rang to signify the break ended and the students headed back towards their classes inside the school. When everyone was gone and he heard no noise, Silver used his powers to lift the pole off himself, he got up and dusted himself off.

“Ok, two minor setbacks. Don’t worry Silver, it’ll take a while. Hopefully, I’m not the one who ends up dead.” Silver said with determination.

Later Sonic was in class along with Sunset Shimmer, Knuckles, and AppleJack. Sonic looked bored with his hand on his chin and elbow on his desk. His eyelids were lowered and he did a quite yawn. Knuckle stared off into space around the room, while Sunset and Applejack faced the board. Silver observed Sonic through a window while hiding in a bush outside as his head peered out.

“There he is. Hmmm, this is difficult with him in there. I can’t just crash a tree through the window like that. But then again at this point, as long as no one knows it’s me, I should be fine.” Silver said.

“What are you up to?” Manic asked.

Silver turned around startled and he saw Manic looking down at him. He rose up in panic.

“What are you doing in that bush?” Manic asked him.

“Shou-Shouldn’t you be in class?” Silver responded to him. He looked quite nervous and his eyes darted back and forth.

“Independent study block, I can basically do what I want.” Manic told him. Manic observed Silver for a while and he squinted his eyes.

“Dude, what’s up with your hair?” Manic asked him as he pointed to Silver's hair. Silver focused on Manic upon hearing this.Silver looked slightly offended. He raised an eyebrow to show this and forgot about being nervous.

“I don’t want to hear that coming from you. Have you seen your hair?” Silver shot back offended.

“Just saying, your hair looks like a leaf or something. That’s the craziest hair I’ve ever seen.” Manic went on.

“Oh right, look who’s talking. Yours looks like an un-mowed lawn.” Silver said unimpressed as he crossed his arms.

“Fair enough. But anyway, who are you?” Manic stated.

“I’m uhhhh……..”Siler started to say. “Look over there!” Silver said. Manic look unimpressed.

“Do you really think I’m going to-“Manic started to say before Silver used his powers to lift up Manic as he glowed green.

“What the hell?!” Manic exclaimed as he looked around.

“Sorry about doing this, but I can’t let you blow my cover. I’m going to need you to take a nap for a while.” Silver said. He then released a green energy wave from his palm. Manic felt a backlash on his head and then his eyes began to close and he hit the ground, unconscious. Silver sighed with relief.

“That was close. I need to deal Sonic quickly.” Silver remarked. Silver dragged Manic into the bush.

“There, no one will notice you here. Especially with your hair, you’ll blend in perfectly.” Silver said as he came out of the bush. Silver headed away from the bush.

It was lunch time now. In the cafeteria, Sonic sat down with the Rainbooms, Knuckles, and Tails.

“Hey, where’s Manic?” Knuckles wondered looking around.

“I’ve been wondering that too. I haven’t seen him for a while during the day. Knowing him, he’s probably trying to find a way to ditch or something.” Sonic replied.

Silver hid behind the door to the cafeteria. He observed Sonic as he peered slightly through the door. He glared at him as Sonic looked around, expecting Manic to appear.

“This time, I’ll make sure to take care of Sonic for good.” Silver remarked. Silver made one hand stick out and he levitated all the utensils in the cafeteria. Everyone became startled and looked up as the utensils turned green and rose up above them. The students began to murmur.

“Oooooh, the forks are floating! Just like balloons!” Pinkie said excitedly. 

“What the hell is this?” Sonic wondered as he looked up.

“Something magic related, maybe?” Sunset said with concern.

“Forget about making a commotion, I need to end him for the future now!” Silver declared to himself. He then pointed the utensils at Sonic. Sonic's eyes widened as he noticed all of them were focused on him.He motioned them towards Sonic, but with his speed, he dodged every single one as they hit the floor he was standing on. He wiped his nose cockily. Silver cursed under his breath and he left from the door in a hurry.

“What just happened? “Rarity asked as she and others approached someone.

“Great, looks like someone or something’s tried to kill me. As if I didn’t have enough to deal with.” Sonic complained with a sigh.

“Sonic this is serious, you could be in real danger.” Sunset told him.

“Ha, you know me, I’m always up for a little danger. All right then, whatever this is, bring it on.” Sonic declared with his fist up.

“Ok, but you asked for it.” Silver said as he observed Sonic from afar from the window as Sonic's back was turned.

Later the bell rang and everyone exited from school entrance. Silver was standing on top of the school rooftop, looking down, waiting for Sonic. He finally saw him walk out of school with Knuckles and Tails, with the Rainbooms minus Fluttershy following not too far behind as they went down the steps.

“Gotcha.” Silver said to himself. He levitated up and followed Sonic with the group from a birds eye view. Silver saw them walking into the city on the sidewalk. Every once in a while, Sonic would look around.

(“It’s no use. He can’t see me from up here.”) Silver thought. Silver tailed the group as they continued to walk until suddenly they stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and began talking. Everyone then left as they went ahead except for Sonic, as he began warming up in place for what appeared to be a run. Silver brought himself down and landed on a small building shop.

“Great, he’s all alone and he’s standing still as well. I’ll be done in no time.” Silver said. 

Silver looked around and he noticed a red garbage truck parked in a corner near the dumpster.. It had no driver in it. 

“Eh, that’s not a good way to go, but who cares at this point?” Silver muttered. Silver’s hand glowed and he aimed it toward the truck. It began to glow green and he moved his hand a little and the truck started to move. It began to move towards Sonic. Sonic didn’t notice for a while as he prepared for his run and got in place to start as he knelt down.

“All right, almost got im.” Silver said as he crossed his fingers. “Please stay still.” 

The truck began to move closer to Sonic and just when it seemed like it would hit him, Sonic dashed out of it way, making a blue streak

“Ah, come on!” Silver exclaimed angrily as he stomped his foot on the ground.

The truck continued to move straight and then there was a large crash. Silver heard a girl scream and then he heard the sounds of animals making noise.

“Uh oh.” Silver said. Silver then moved closer to examine the crash as he got off the building and ran to the noise. He saw that the truck had crashed into the animal shelter. The truck was next to Fluttershy who clutched Angel Bunny in her hands as she sat down, scared. There was a large hole where the truck crashed and many cages were broken or loosened. Animals such as dogs, cats, birds, and hamsters began to pour out of the animal shelter and headed towards the street.

“No, everyone please come back! You’ll be in danger running around in the street!” Fluttershy exclaimed as she held her hand out. She looked very distraught. 

“(Ah crap, what’ve I done? I didn’t mean for this to happen).” Silver thought to himself. “I’ve gotta help her out. But what can I do?”

Silver then remembered he had psychic powers. He slapped himself on the forehead  
“Duh!” Silver said.

Silver came in front of the street and the animals. Fluttershy noticed him and she looked at him with curiosity . Silver concentrated and his entire body glowed green as his face became determined. He raised his hands out towards the runaway animals and they glowed green as well and were lifted up. They were stopped in their tracks. Silver carried them back to the animal center. Silver then used one hand to remove the truck from the center fully and there was an even bigger hole. He placed the truck back to its original place. Silver placed each animal in its correct cage. He then repaired the broken cages using his psychic powers and the animals were secure. Silver wiped his forehead as he sighed in relief.

“That was amazing!” Fluttershy said.

Silver turned around and he noticed Fluttershy looking at him with awe holding angel. Silver's cheeks turned a hint of pink.

“Thank you so much for helping my friends! Look, everyone, it’s the hero of the day.” She said happily as she turned to the animals. She then smiled at Silver.

“Hero….I-Uh….I mean…” Silver started to say as he moved his hand behind his head. (Wow, she’s really pretty. Come on Silver, move it, you can’t be noticed by too many people.)

“What’s your name?” Fluttershy asked him kindly.

“My name……it's…..(“No don’t tell her your name you idiot! Don’t look at those gorgeous eyes. No, shut up Silver!”) Silver thought to himself as he began to sweat

“Your name? Could I have it please?”Fluttershy asked again.

“Uh…me no speaky English.” Silver managed. He then ran away as fast as he could in front of the street. Fluttershy looked on as he ran with curiosity. 

“What a strange boy.” She said.

Silver came behind a corner. He slapped himself on the face hard.

(“Really Silver? Me no speaky? Arrrgh! Trying to save the future is ok, but talking to a girl isn’t? Speaking of which, I’ve lost Sonic! Damn it.”) Silver thought to himself in frustration. He held his head in anger.

“I’m running out of time. I need to find Sonic!” Silver exclaimed as he exited from the corner

“What for?” Shadow asked him from the behind.

Silver turned around and he saw Shadow in front of him. Shadow had his arms crossed. He groaned in annoyance.

(“How do these people keep noticing me?”) Silver thought. “Er, don’t mind me. I was just passing by, saying nonsense.” 

“You’re acting is poor. Why do you need to find Sonic? Don’t make me ask again.” Shadow demanded as he glared at Silver.

“Listen, I can’t waste any more time. Just forget you ever saw me.” Silver said. He began to walk off but Shadow teleported in front of him, startling him.

“You sound like you have some explaining to do. Who are you?” Shadow interrogated. He approached Silver and looked at him in a threatening manner. Silver’s body began to glow and he paralyzed Shadow with his telekinesis. Shadow became surprised as he was lifted up in the air.

“What’s….what’s this?” Shadow said as he tried to struggle.

“Enough of this! No more distractions are going to stop me from my goal!” Silver declared. He then used his powers and he gave a mighty toss, throwing Shadow across the city. Shadow yelled as he was thrown far away.

“You, know what? I’m tired of this. I’m just going to find Sonic straight up and end him!” Silver decided. Silver ran off at high speed into the sidewalk and passed by people, who turned to him.

“Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!” Silver yelled out loud as he ran through the city. He was noticed by some by passers, but he ignored them. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

“Sonic! WHERE ARE YOU? ‼‼‼”Silver yelled out as loud as he could. He started breathing heavily in frustration. Sonic was dashing by and he noticed Silver from the behind. His panting was loud and aggressive. Sonic stopped by and he approached Silver.

“Hey man, are you ok?” Sonic asked.

Silver turned around and he saw the one he had been searching for so long. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

“You‼‼ There you are finally!” Silver said in frustration as he pointed to him

“Uh….yeah, here I am.” Sonic said in confusion. Silver then levitated a nearby mailbox and he threw it at Sonic with aggression. Sonic moved out of the way quickly.

“Hey! What’s your-. “Sonic began to say in an annoyed tone before Silver lifted up a parked car and tried to smash Sonic with it. Sonic moved out of the way. Silver lifted himself up and he carried some benches, doors from shops and street lights. He hurled them at Sonic, who evaded them with ease as they crashed to the ground. Sonic noticed something familiar about these objects.

“Wait a minute, glowing green floating objects. You’re the guy who tried to kill me during lunch!” Sonic said as he pointed to Silver. “What’s the deal?”

“You’re the guy who’s going to wreck the future!” Silver responded. He generated a psychic knife at Sonic and he lunged it at him. Sonic moved out of the way and it sliced a car in half. Just then the Rainbooms with Fluttershy and Tails and Knuckles were walking by down the sidewalk.

“And then, this boy with strange powers arrived and he-“. Fluttershy started to say before she and the others noticed the battle between Silver and Sonic. They looked confused.

“What’s happening?” Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

“Who’s that guy attacking Sonic?” Tails asked.

“My hunch is that the boy with the psychic powers is from a ruined future and he’s come back in time in order to prevent his future from being destroyed and he’s trying to kill Sonic because he thinks Sonic is responsible.” Pinkie said calmly with a smile. The others looked at her in amazement. 

Silver then lifted up many cars and he hurled them at Sonic. Sonic dashed and bounced off of each of them and he closed in on Silver. Sonic then tackled him on the ground.

“I don’t know what your problem is, but stop trying to kill me! What did you mean by “ruin the future”?” Sonic asked. 

Silver then pushed Sonic off him and he held him in place with his powers.

“It’s exactly what it sounds like! Now then….” Silver stated. He started to close his hands and tighten his grip on Sonic. Sonic struggled for a while. Silver then almost closed his hands, but Sonic began to vibrate his body. Sonic then started to shake faster and Silver struggled to keep Sonic in place. Eventually, Sonic’s vibrations broke him free of Silver’s hold and burst appeared. Silver was then blown back on the floor. Sonic then dashed towards him, but then Fluttershy appeared in front of him. She held out her hand as a stop sign. Sonic stopped in front of her as he did a screech with his feet.

“Fluttershy, what are you doing? This psycho tried to kill me!” Sonic exclaimed as he pointed to Silver.

“I know that, and that’s not good at all. But, he also helped save my friends as the animal shelter, so he can’t be all that bad. Why don’t we let him explain himself?” Fluttershy requested. Sonic put his hand down.

“Sure, I wanna know what the hell this guy’s talking about as well.” Sonic stated. as he crossed his arms.

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and the Rainbooms walked over to Silver, who was on the ground as he rubbed his head.

“Are you all right?” Fluttershy asked him. Silver noticed her and he got up quickly, slightly blushing.

“Oh, I’m perfectly fine!” Silver said quickly as he stood up straight.

“Good, then in that case, can you explain what’s going on exactly?” Rarity asked.

“Yeah, why are you tryin’ to kill Sonic?” AppleJack asked him.

“Who are you? Where do you come from?” Knuckles added on.

“All right, one question at a time.” Silver said as he held his hands up. He cleared his throat to speak. “My name is Silver. I’m not from your timeline. I come from 200 years into the future.”

“I was right!” Pinkie said happily as she jumped up in happiness.

“In my future, the world is ravaged. Civilization has practically come to an end. Everything is in ruins.” Silver said with sadness as he looked down on the ground.

“That’s terrible. What happened?” Sunset asked him.

“Well .........I wasn’t there, so I don’t really know exactly. But from salvaged history books and what my master tells me, it occurs around this period.” Silver explained.

“Ok so your future sucks, but what makes you think I had anything to do with it? You weren’t even there for the event.” Sonic stated annoyed as he crossed his arms.

“Well from the research I’ve done, I know someone with great power is a key player. I did some readings into this time and I read some descriptions of your abilities and I’ve seen them first-hand. So I came to the conclusion that you must have been the one.” Silver stated.

“Listen, I’ve known Sonic for a long time and he would never do anything to damage the planet.” Tails said.

“Yeah, Sonic may be annoying, impatient, and cocky, but in the end, he’s a hero.” Rainbow Dash said. Sonic shot her an annoyed look.

“I don’t think Sonic is the person you’re looking for.” Fluttershy said.

“But Sonic is the only one with enough power to do so.” Silver protested.

“No, he’s not.” Shadow said from behind. Silver turned around and he saw a very angry Shadow alongside Manic. He looked upset as well. They glared at him.

“We’re not done yet.” Shadow said. He teleported and kicked Silver in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. Manic then lifted him up and he held a fist. Sonic dashed and separated them as he pushed Manic away. Silver regained his composure.

“Sonic, back off! This guy knocked me out! “Manic said in anger.

“Time out Manic. Look, this is all a big misunderstanding. The guy was just explaining himself. He thinks I’m going to ruin the future or something.” Sonic said placing his hands in the time out fashion. 

“You? Ruin the future? Hah, you’re not that strong.” Shadow taunted.

“Not the point here Shadow.” Sonic said annoyed.

“Wow, I think I’ve made a big mistake. Look Sonic, I’m sorry about trying to kill and just jumping to conclusions.” Silver said as he approached Sonic with sincerity and feeling remorse. He turned to Shadow and Manic. “I’m sorry you guys got caught into it.” Shadow turned away. Manic just raised his arms.

“So Silver, what are you goin’ to do now?” AppleJack asked him.

“I need to return to my time. I need to do more research into this event and find out exactly what happened.” Silver responded. He took out a yellow time stone from his pocket.

“Chronos Control!” Silver said. A yellow swirling portal appeared in front of him and everyone looked on.

“Oooooh, pretty!” Pinkie said.

Fluttershy walked over to Silver before he left.

“Silver, good luck. I hope you fix your future.” She told him with a warm smile. Silver became very embarrassed as he turned slightly red. He then cleared his throat.

“Till we meet again Sonic.” Silver said as he turned to him. Sonic walked over to him as well.

“You know, you’re actually a pretty ok guy.” Sonic said. He patted Silver on the back hard and Silver stumbled. The timestone flew out of his hands and into the portal. The portal then closed. Silver had a distraught look on his face as he fell to his knees and gasped. Sonic's eyes widened at what he had done.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼!” Silver screamed as he pounded his fist on the ground. Everyone looked at him. Sonic clenched his teeth and widened his eyes.

“Oh, huh, hehehe, uh….I don’t suppose saying sorry going to make this better?” Sonic said nervously with a smile.

“You! That was my only way home! I’m stuck here now! I’ll kill you for real this time!” Silver said as he grabbed Sonic in rage. Sonic raised his arms in defense.

“Look on the bright side. Since our time is peaceful, you’ll be able to enjoy living in a nice time period. Besies, you could maybe even stop the disaster” Sonic told him. Silver fell to his knees again, looking crushed. Fluttershy put her hand on Silver’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry Silver, we’ll make sure you enjoy it here.” Fluttershy said kindly with a smile. Again Silver looked away in embarrassment and became red. He stood up.

“Ok, but where am I gonna stay then?” Silver asked.

Later, Silver was sitting on the couch in Sonic’s house. His arms were folded and he had an unhappy facial expression with a frown.

“Oh man, this is going to cause so many time paradoxes. Plus, I wonder how the master’s going to feel. If he notices I’ve been gone for too long, he might think the worst.” Silver said with worry as he buried his face in his hands.

Sonic then came in with a bowel of popcorn and two sodas. He sat down next to Silver and placed the food on the table in front.

“Look, man, don’t worry about all that stuff now. Let’s just watch T.V, it’s been a long day.” Sonic said as he gave Silver the thumbs up. He then turned on the T.V with the remote.

“Yeah, if you’re stranded here, you might as well just enjoy it.” Manic said from the chair on the left.

“Also you’re whining’s annoying.” Shadow said harshly from the chair on the right.

Silver sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Silver, or is he lucky actually? I mean, he now gets to live in a peaceful time, right? Hope you guys enjoyed and take care.


	12. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being partnered together for a project, Sonic and Trixie find themselves cuffed together and are unable to break apart. With her magic show coming up, Trixie is willing to take desperate measures to split the two of them up.

In Miss Cheerilee’s history class during the day, Sonic was struggling not to fall asleep. His eyes were dropping, and his head kept nodding up and down at his desk. Sonic was barely paying attention to what she was saying as she erased the board and faced her students as she came to her desk and took out a basket with slips of paper inside.

"All right, class. Next Monday, I'm assigning you all a 3-page history report on the fall of the Gladius empire. I want you to work in pairs, so using this basket with your names in it, I'll be pairing you up now." She explained as she took out 6 slips of paper to start and arranged them in 3 groups of 2. She then started to read them as she picked them up.

“Here are the first 3 pairs: Flash and Lyra, Sandalwood and Photo Finish.” Miss Cheerilee said as she reached for the last two slips after she placed the others down. “Sonic and Trixie”.

“What?!!!!” Trixie yelled with enough volume to wake Sonic up completely as she stood up dramatically and Sonic's head popped up from his desk in a blue zip. She marched over to Miss Cheerilee loudly.

“Miss Cheerilee, this must be a mistake. The Great and Powerful Trixie cannot work with Sonic! Not now!” Trixie complained as she pointed back to Sonic. Sonic rolled his eyes.

“Trixie, I already paired you two together. I won’t change my mind.” Miss Cheerilee explained calmly.

“But Vice-Principle Luna finally allowed me to perform my stage-show tomorrow on Friday! I need to be focused 100%. Working on a paper with Sonic will make me unprepared. He won’t do any work. Then because I’m not prepared, I’ll mess up my stage show. Then everyone will think Trixie is not talented!” Trixie protested. She did a dramatic faint at the thought.

“Yeah, because it’s not like people already think that. Oh wait, they do.” Sonic said annoyed as he dashed up next to her. Trixie glared at him as she stood straight.

“Please, Miss Cheerilee. Change my partner.” Trixie begged as she turned to her and went down on her knees and clutched her hands on her desk.

“It’s okay Trixie, I’ll just use my time-travel powers to go back in time, and prevent Miss Cheerilee from pairing us.” Sonic said as he pretended to spin around 3 times and he stopped in front of her . “Oh no, I think I went too far back, because I see a big crybaby in front of me.”

“Shut up Sonic! The-“ Trixie began to say as she stood up.

“Great and Powerful Trixie.” Sonic finished as he folded his arms.

“Trixie wasn’t going to say that!” Trixie said angrily. She had hints of pink on her cheeks.

“Sure.” Sonic said.

“Ugggh, Trixie can’t stand you.” Trixie said as she massaged her temples.

“But Sonic wuvs Trixie.” Sonic said in a faux cute voice and clasped his hands together.

“Stop, both of you. Trixie, you’re working with Sonic and that’s final. Give it a try. It might not be as bad as you think.” Miss Cheerilee said in an attempt to be helpful.

“You’re right. Trixie thinks it’s going to be worse.” Trixie said as she sunk her shoulders.

Sonic was later walking down the hall with Tails during the day. He looked anything but pleased. He walked with a frown.

“So, you’re working with Trixie. That sucks.” Tails said.

“You have no idea. This is going to be hell. I don’t think I can tolerate the “Great and Powerful” Trixie constantly praising herself, and referring to herself in the third person. I mean who does that? What is she six?” Sonic said as he mimicked her usual dramatic pose of lifting her arm up.

Pinkie Pie dashed through both of them carrying a bunch of toys such as stuffed animals, pink blocks, and a red bouncy ball. She then dashed back and came through them again holding many dolls in her hands. She did this 5 times with party streamers, balloons, party poppers, a jar of jelly beans, and even a chocolate cake . The next time she dashed with lollipops in her hands, Sonic and Tails followed her back to her locker. Pinkie was trying to stuff some items into her locker which was already full with other items. Most of them were toys like yo-yo’s, slingshots, cars, and other toys. Sonic and Tails looked confused as they watched her.

“Pinkie, what are you doing?” Tails asked.

“It’s Pumpkin and Pound Cake’s 6 month birthday in a couple of weeks. I need to find them the perfect gift.” Pinkie said as she struggled to closer her locker, making other items fall out of her hair as well such as confetti, friendships bracelets and cookies.

“Don’t you think this is a bit overboard?” Sonic asked, which caused Pinkie to come up into his face suddenly as she turned around.

“Personal space.” Sonic said

“Sonic, this is Pumpkin and Pound Cake were talking about. I need to get this right or otherwise they’ll hate me.!” She explained as she shook him.

“They're babies. They can’t hate anyone.” Tails said.

“They're special babies. I have a special connection with them. We're like family, but closer!” Pinkie said as she turned to Tails why still shaking Sonic.

“Right. But, why are you stuffing all of them in your locker?” Sonic said as he stopped her from shaking him and took her arms off him.

“Putting them in my locker will expose the toys to a bit of me. That way, when I pick which one to give them, all of them will have some of me in them. The one with the most me is the one I’ll pick!" Pinkie explained making Sonic and Tails glance at each other. It didn't make any sense to either of them. 

The bell then rang just as Pinkie was able to shut her locker with her force.

“Darn it. I still have some toys to stuff. Oh well, I’ll do it next break.” Pinkie said as she skipped away causing a pair of black handcuffs to fall out of her hair. Sonic then picked it up. He was going to return it to Pinkie, but she was lost in the crowd of students that now were in the hallway.

“I’ll give it to her later.” Sonic said as he put them in his pocket.

During the free period, Sonic was in the library with Trixie trying to figure out what to write their paper on. Sonic was at least, using a computer to find a topic. Trixie was rehearsing her opening speech to her show to herself, not even glancing at Sonic. Sonic glared at her from behind.

“Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome to the Powerful and Great Tri-no, I messed it up again. Welcome to the Awesome and-no. The Strong and beat- no. I always miss this part.” Trixie said.

“Seriously? You keep messing up the one thing in your intro that you say to everybody every day?” Sonic asked.

“I did not ask for your opinion, Sonic. Now, get back to work and let Trixie practice.” Trixie said as she turned to him with irritation.

“Yeah, I’ll get back to work. On that project both of us are supposed to be working on. You complained about me not doing any work, but you’re trying to dump the project on me.” Sonic said.

“You don’t understand how important this show is for me.” Trixie said

“Look, Trixie, I know how much this stage show means to you. I’m sorry for not taking you seriously. So, to help you out, I’m going to bring a rabbit in a hat.” Sonic mocked. He chuckled slightly.

“That’s it. Trixie can’t do this anymore.” Trixie said as she rose up.

“Where are you going?” Sonic asked as he rose up as well.

“Anywhere but here to practice for my show. You’re impossible to be around.” Trixie said as she began to walk away. Sonic dashed and blocked her path.

“You’re not going anywhere. We have that paper to write.” Sonic said firmly.

“No. You do. It’ll make up for the way you’ve been treating me.” Trixie said as she pointed her finger on Sonic's chest.

“No. We do. I’m not doing the whole thing myself, and letting you take the credit.” Sonic said.

“Well, I need to practice. Adieu.” Trixie said as she moved past Sonic.

“Trixie don’t walk away.” Sonic said as he turned to her.  
“Too late.” Trixie said without even looking back.

“(What a brat she’s being. I ought to-wait a minute. I just got an idea.)” Sonic said as he again dashed in front of Trixie. He then took out the handcuffs he picked up from Pinkie and placed them on  
himself and Trixie. She looked at him with bewilderment. She struggled to get out of them. 

“What are you doing?!” Trixie asked shocked.

“Making sure you can’t ditch out. Now we both have to finish the paper.” Sonic said with a smile.

“You can’t do this. I need to practice for my show.” Trixie said with a desperate tone of panic.

“Well, then I guess you’d better get to working.” Sonic said with a smirk.  
Trixie grumbled, but she went back to a computer with Sonic. The two then began their research. A while later, they were finished. They had managed to type up at least 2 pages.

“Now all of our research is done. Can you let Trixie go now?” Trixie asked annoyed as she stood up.   
“Sure thing. But try to skip out again, and I’ll handcuff you to Shadow.” Sonic said as stood as well. 

“Where’s the key?” Trixie asked.

“Oh, I don’t have one.” Sonic said nonchalantly.

“What?! How can you have handcuffs and no key?!” Trixie shouted at him. 

“Relax, I got these cuffs from Pinkie. She’ll have the key.” Sonic said as he raced off taking Trixie with him by surprise. They both arrived at Pinkie who was sitting at a lunch table with the Rainbooms, Knuckles, and Tails in the cafeteria. Trixie’s hair was messed up and she was catching her breathe.

“Don’t do that again!” Trixie threatened 

“Whatever. Listen, Pinkie, I need the key these cuffs. You dropped them earlier and I was going to give them back, but I found a fun way to use them.” Sonic explained as he held up his and Trixie's wrist.

“You know, I was wondering where those went. My Pinkie sense sensed something strange about them when I picked them up along with the walkie-talkies, the play-doh and the Kung-Fu action figures. Fu rhymes with stew. Oooh, I have a new idea for a food. Cake stew!” Pinkie said.

“Just give us the key, so the Great, and Powerful Trixie can go practice for her show!” Trixie said impatiently as she interrupted her 

“I don’t have the key.” Pinkie said as she shrugged.

“What?!” Sonic and Trixie said as they had looks of panic.

“I said I don’t-“Pinkie began.

“I heard what you said. Why don’t you have it?” Sonic said worried.

“They didn’t come with a key.” Pinkie explained.

“All handcuff comes with a key. You have a key right. Stop playing games. Just give us the key!” Trixie said visibly panicking and nervous.

“Calm down Trixie, we don’t need a key. I’ll just vibrate both of us through the cuffs.” Sonic said. He then placed his hand on Trixie’s shoulder.

“Did Trixie give you permission to touch her?” Trixie asked looking at him with disgust.

“Stop whining.” Sonic said. He then tried to vibrate both of them through but nothing happened. He tried again but still nothing.

“Hurry up. I need to practice.” Trixie said impatiently.

“I’m trying. but it’s not working. It’s like these cuffs are vibrating with me.” Sonic said.

“Well, you got us into this mess, so get us out!” Trixie said in a threatening manner.

“Relax, I still have this trick.” Sonic said as he ran at full speed across the school from the cafeteria, intending to use his speed to break the cuffs, but instead the chain of the handcuffs extended with him, and eventually stopped causing Sonic to stop running as he was about to reach the exit door. The chains then recoiled and pulled Sonic back sending him flying back into the lunchroom, and crashing into Trixie making both of them hit the ground. Sonic was on top of her.

“Ow. Okay, we have a serious problem.” Sonic said he got up and held his head. He offered Trixie a hand. But she rejected it and pulled herself up.

“No kidding!!!! Separate us right now!” Trixie yelled. Rainbow Dash came up to both of them.

“I can help with your problem.” She said as she grabbed the chain. “Listen according to karate everything has a weak point. To break the chain you just have to find the weakest link.” She then placed her fingers along the chain.

“We don’t have time for your silly karate Rainbow Crash!” Trixie said. Rainbow Dash looked up and glared at Trixie, but she then went back to looking at the chain as she moved her fingers along it. She then put her finger on one link.

“Aha, here’s the weak point. Now all that’s left is to..,” Rainbow Dash said, as she karate chopped the weak-point firmly. It didn’t break. Instead there was the sound of broken bones. Sonic and Trixie winced.

Rainbow Dash lifted her hand up and her fingers were bent in different directions crooked, with some bending backward.

“Oooh, that looks cool. I want my fingers to bend that way!” Pinkie said.

“Dash, are you okay?” Sonic asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just going to go to the nurse’s office. Not because this hurts, because it really doesn’t.” Rainbow Dash said as she walked to the nurse’s offices and tried to play it cool. As she exited the cafeteria, a bloodcurdling scream was heard and people turned to the exit.

“That was a bust. What we need is muscle. You. Brute.” Trixie said as she pointed towards Knuckles.

“Me?” Knuckles asked.  
“Of course. Who else would I be talking to? Trixie commands you to break these cuffs. Do it now!” Trixie demanded as she stomped her foot.

“You know, this is the first time I’ve been tempted to hit a woman.” Knuckles grumbled as he got up. 

“Knuckles, just do it. You can hit her after.” Sonic said.

Knuckles grumbled a bit more. He then cracked his knuckles and punched the chain with a large amount of force. It didn’t break. Knuckle’s spikes on his knuckles had been forced through his hand by the chain. He then looked at his hand in shock.

“You know, I think I’m going to follow Rainbow Dash to the nurse. This is easily the worst pain I’ve ever felt. Bye.” Knuckles said as he walked off. As he exited the cafeteria a bloodcurdling scream was heard and people turned heads.

“Well, that was a bust.” Sonic said as he put his hands on his head.

Trixie then marched to Pinkie Pie angrily and came in front of her.

“Trixie demands to know where you got these cuffs!” Trixie said.

“Well, I was walking down the street the other day and some guy on the street was selling them. He looked really creepy, like he was wearing a black cloak, and I couldn’t see his face. The cuffs looked cool, so I asked him how much. He just gave them to me, and said something about them being cursed. He then vanished in smoke.” Pinkie said as if that was totally normal.

“Why would you buy cursed handcuffs?” Trixie asked bewildered.

“I thought he meant cursed in the fun way.” Pinkie said.

“There is no fun way of cursed! This is all your fault!” Trixie yelled as she reached for Pinkie before Sonic stopped her as he held her back.

“Hey, don’t blame her.” Sonic said.

“You’re right. I blame you!!!! Why did you handcuff us together in the first place?!” Trixie shouted as she pushed Sonic off her.

“Because you were being a little brat!” Sonic yelled back in defense.

“Get us out of this!” Trixie shouted as she pointed at him again more firmly.

“I don’t know how!” Sonic replied as he flayed his arms up.

Just then Shadow teleported in and he noticed Sonic and Trixie arguing as he was in front of them.

“Hey, could you guys keep it down?” Shadow asked annoyed. "I could hear you from the rooftop." 

“Shadow! I’m glad you’re here. Listen, I know you’re going to get a kick out of this, but I need your help. I accidentally handcuffed myself to Trixie with a pair of cursed handcuffs, and now we can’t break through.” Sonic explained. Shadow looked at him unresponsive.

“Hmmm, not my problem.” Shadow said as he teleported away.

“Jerk.” Sonic and Trixie said simultaneously as they both folded their arms.

At the end of the day, students were going home as they poured out of the classroom . Sonic and Trixie were still stuck together as they came out.  
“Man, this blows. Well, at least I’ll be able to relax once I’m home.” Sonic said as he walked off in the right. The handcuff then pulled him back.

“What gives?” Sonic asked as he saw Trixie walking in the opposite direction.

“Trixie’s going home.” Trixie explained as she turned back to face him.

“Well, we can’t separate because of these cuffs, so we can’t go home separately. We have to go home together. Home meaning my home.” Sonic said as he pulled her close to him.

“No, we are going to Trixie’s home. My house is more refined than your hovel.” Trixie said as she pulled him close to her.

“Don’t start this now.” Sonic said as he rolled his eyes.

“Fine, then we’ll flip a coin. I call heads.” Trixie said as she pulled out a coin from her pocket. 

“Okay, I call- wait a minute let me see that coin.” Sonic said as he took the coin from Trixie. He inspected it and then he frowned. “This is double-sided. You were going to double-cross me. We go to my house by default! ”

“Trixie refuses.” Trixie said as she crossed her arms and turned away from him.

“What’s to stop me dragging you there as I run home?” Sonic said.

“The Great and Powerful Trixie will kick you in the groin before you even try.” Trixie replied as she turned to him and got up in his face.

“All right, we’ll compromise.” Sonic said as he pushed her back gently.

“How?” Trixie asked.

Later Sonic and Trixie were in the library. She was on the couch with a blue blanket while Sonic was on the floor with a pillow. 

“You’d better not snore.” Sonic warned.

“Shut up and go to sleep.” Trixie said.

Sonic was then having a dream. In his dream, he was on a beach sunbathing on a red chair, wearing a red bathing suit. The waves crashed at the sand and the sun was shining brightly. Behind him, was a green coconut tree. Then Adagio came up to him in a purple two-piece bikini with a smile. He then grinned.

“Hi, Sonic.” She said warmly, as she wrapped her arms around him and sat in his lap. Sonic wrapped his arms around her and the two leaned into kiss. In real-life, Sonic was now on the couch with Trixie. He had his arms wrapped her and was kissing her ear. She was smiling and giggling.

“What’s going on here?!” Miss Cheerilee shouted which woke up Sonic and Trixie. Both of them noticed each other and screamed as they jumped away from one another as Sonic dashed away from her quickly. 

“When I paired you two up, I wanted to help you overcome your differences and maybe become friends. But I never expected you this to happen!” Miss Cheerilee shouted with disappointment.

“No, it’s not what it looks like! I was having a dream about my dream-girl in a bikini! I don’t know what she was dreaming about!” Sonic explained quickly. 

“I was dreaming that I got praised for my magic show, and was awarded the Most Talented Person in the universe award. My dreams are clean unlike his!” Trixie said as she pointed at him in an accusing manner.

“ You two have broken a big rule. I'm afraid I’ll have to take you to Principle Celestia now.” Miss Cheerilee said with a sigh. Trixie turned pale at the mention of that.

“What? No! Principle Celestia will cancel my show if she finds out about this! Please don’t tell her!” Trixie begged as she got on her knees and held on to Ms. Cherilee's left leg.

Sonic saw how dejected Trixie was. He felt a little bad for her. He then decided to pitch in to help as he spoke up. 

“Listen. Miss Cheerilee. We were both working on our project but we stayed in the library too late, and lost track of time. We were just tired from working hard. Nothing happened. I promise.” Sonic said as he approached her and raised his hands.

Miss Cheerilee saw the sincerity in his eyes. She then sighed.

“All right. I’ll let it go. Just do well on your project all right?” She said. Trixie stood up after letting go of Cherilee's leg, with surprise. Miss Cherilee walked away.

“Well, I’m glad that worked. I guess you can still perform your show, Trixie.” Sonic said as he came next to her.

“My show! It’s tonight, and I didn’t practice. Plus I’m still stuck with you!” Trixie said with panic as she grabbed her face.

“Oh, thanks Sonic for saving my show,” Sonic said to himself, annoyed that he wasn't thanked at all. 

“We need to separate now!” Trixie said as she looked at him with desperation. 

“Well, I’m out of ideas.” Sonic said. “Excuse me I have to use the bathroom”. Sonic them ran off, hoping the chain would extend long enough for him to reach the bathroom. It did.

“What am I going to do?” Trixie said as she sat down on the couch. Just then an ad from a magazine lying on the table caught her eye. She then picked it up. It was a small purple slip of paper. 

“Need to solve any problem? Desperate? Rich? Then call Team Hooligan at 0005468994. You tried the rest, now get the best.” Trixie said as she read the ad out loud. “At this point, I’ll try anything to save my show.” Trixie then got out her phone and dialed the number.

In the evening, the CHS auditorium was full with students, and faculty, including Sonic's friends except Shadow of course. Trixie was hiding behind the curtain and looked nervous as she rubbed her hands together. She was wearing her performance outfit from the climax of Rainbow Rocks with the blue wizard hat and cape with yellow stars. Sonic then came up to her.

“You okay?” He asked.

“No, Trixie is not okay! The auditorium is full of people, I didn’t practice to my fullest, and I’m still handcuffed to you.(Where are the Hooligans?)” Trixie snapped. She then started to breathe quickly.

“Look, Trixie, we might not like each other, but I still don’t want you to mess this up. Just give it your best.” Sonic said as he gave her thumbs up with a smile.

She slightly smiled at his gesture. The lights on the stage were then shining, which she then noticed.

“Oh, that’s my cue. Just stay here, and don’t move. By the way Sonic, thanks.” Trixie said with a smile as she walked to the stage. Sonic also smiled. A dark large figure then approached Sonic from the behind.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Great and Powerful Trixie’s one stage magic show.(Yes I got it right). I assure you that tonight-“Trixie started to say as she was on the stage loudly. She was interrupted by Sonic sliding against the floor, having been punched. The audience gasped. Trixie looked down at him with shock.

“Sonic?! What are you doing?!” Trixie shouted.

“It’s not me.” Sonic said as he got up.

Bark, wearing a brown scarf with a large white jacket, brown gloves and a green hat. then appeared and tried to punch Sonic, but Sonic jumped, and instead he hit the ground, making a hole in it. Trixie gasped. He tried to punch Sonic many times, but Sonic dodged them and kicked Bark in the face sending him staggering back a bit.

“Bark, why are you even here?” Sonic asked. Just then a bomb was thrown at Sonic, who dodged it as it exploded. Trixie held her head to take cover. More bombs were thrown, but Sonic easily avoided them. The stage was being ruined by them as holes appeared everywhere and the curtains were ripped. The audience gasped and looked on. Bean, wearing a yellow scarf and having short green hair, then appeared with a grin.

“This is just perfect.” Sonic muttered.

“Hey Speedy Mcquickness. It’s Bean!” Bean said with delight as he threw a bomb.

“I know who you are.” Sonic said as he kicked the bomb up and it exploded. He rushed towards Bean and punched him, before kicking him in the face. Bean slid against the ground and laughed. Bark grabbed Sonic, with a bear hug from the behind, but Sonic vibrated and blew him away with the vibration force.

“All right. You two are here, that also means-“ Sonic started to say as he barely dodged a laser beam.  
He looked up to see Fang, with this teal hat and boots, purple and white jacket, purple hair and large canine, holding a laser rifle on top of the stage. Sonic jumped as he shot another beam and punched him, sending him to the ground but Bark caught him. Bean joined up with them.

“-Fang is with you.” Sonic finished.

“Long time no see Sonic. We were in the neighborhood on a job when we saw you and decided to take a side detour. The Hooligans have a score to settle with you.” Fang said as he cracked his knuckles.

“Wait, you’re the Hooligans?” Trixie asked them from behind. 

“How do you know them?” Sonic asked as he turned to her.

“I hired them to separate us.” Trixie explained.

“You did what?!” Sonic exclaimed. He looked at her as if she was crazy.

“You’re the girl with the handcuff problem? What a lucky coincidence. Not only do we get to ice Sonic, but we also get to do it on a job.” Fang said as he tried to shoot Sonic, who dodged the beam. Sonic rushed and hit him with an uppercut. Bark threw a punch, but Sonic grabbed his arm, and used it to spin Bark around at super-speed before throwing him at the ceiling. Bean threw multiple bombs, but Sonic moved past them. The stage was getting more ruined as the curtains were now rags and the stage was mostly filled with holes. The lights fell down around Trixie. The audience looked on in disbelief. 

“The stage!” Trixie shouted as she held her head.

“Is that all you care about?” Sonic asked in disbelief as he turned to her. Bark then lifted Sonic in the air with a punch, Bean threw a bomb that blew Sonic crashing into the ground. Fang then came up to Sonic and aimed the rifle at his head.

“Any last words?” He said with a grin.

“Just a few. Fang is a stupid name.” Sonic said.

“I’m just going to pull the trigger now.” Fang said.

Just as Fang pulled the trigger, Sonic used the handcuff to deflect the laser beam into Bark’s face sending him crashing the to ground. He then rushed and wrapped the chain around Fang’s neck, and slammed him into the ground. He then lifted Fang up and threw him at high speed into Bean, sending both of them crashing into the wall. The Hooligans were down as they groaned. Sonic was huffing. Trixie then angrily marched towards him, avoiding holes in the ground.

“Sonic!!! You ruined my show. This was my time to shine, and you stole it from me! You should be ashamed of yourself you-“Trixie started to say. Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing. His face turned into one of anger and he swiped his hand in front of her to interrupt her.

“No, shut up!” Sonic said, cutting her off furiously, which took her by surprise. She never thought Sonic could act like this. “I just get attacked and nearly killed, but all you care about is your stupid stage show! This is why no-one likes you!”

“What do you mean? Everybody loves Trixie!” Trixie declared.

“No, they don’t! They find you to be an annoying braggart, who only talks about how much “talent” she has, when really you’re talent-less! You couldn’t pull off the cheapest card trick! Seriously all you do is never shut up about how the “Great” and “Powerful” Trixie does this, and that. No-one cares! Why do you even refer to yourself in the third person?! Who does that?! Quit acting like a spoiled little brat, and just realize that you have no power, you’re not great, and you’re a selfish, terrible person who will never be more than a wannabe, cheap, magician!” Sonic shouted.

Sonic was breathing heavily. He then looked at Trixie and was going to give her more of his mind, but he saw tears in Trixie’s eyes and she started to wobble. He then felt guilty and calmed down.

“Listen, Trixie I-“Sonic started to say before Trixie ran off crying behind off the stage . The whole auditorium was looking up at Sonic, but he ignored them. He then went to follow Trixie.

Trixie was sitting near the end of the stage, crying softly. Sonic then came up to her from the behind. He felt terrible. He reached his hand out to her. 

“Umm, Trixie.” Sonic said as he approached her.

“How did you find me?” Trixie said sadly, as she looked up at him with tearful eyes. 

“This.” Sonic said as he pointed to his handcuffs as he lifted them up. “Listen, I’m sorry. That was too much.”

“Yeah, it was.” Trixie agreed.

“But this wouldn’t have gotten out of hand if you just didn’t keep throwing your stage show in my face.” Sonic said as he sat down next to her.

Trixie sighed and turned to him.

“Listen, Sonic. The reason I cared so much about my stage-show is that I felt it would be the one moment where everyone could see me shine. I just wanted people to know that I work hard in order to be a magician and it’s something I actually want to be able to back up. That way people will like me if their impressed by me. But you’re right, I am talent-less.” Trixie explained as she buried her head in her hands.

“Trixie, you’re not talent-less. I didn’t mean what I said. I was just angry. Don’t give up your dream because of some stupid words I said. Honestly, I think you are pretty talented. Especially with how you can pull of all those tricks so quickly. It makes me proud.” Sonic said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Trixie looked up at him. Sonic smiled at her, and she smiled back. She then rose up.

“I’m sorry for the way I treated you Sonic. If I had just been willing to cooperate none of this would have happened. I didn’t mean for the fiasco with the Hooligans to happen. Can you forgive me?” Trixie said.

“That depends. Can you forgive me?” Sonic said.

She nodded.

“Then yes.” Sonic said with a smile. Sonic and Trixie then hugged. Just then the handcuffs turned silver and detached themselves from Sonic and Trixie. Both of them looked at the pair lying on the ground.

“Really? All it took was a hug?!” Trixie exclaimed. She couldn't believe it.

Sonic then picked up the handcuffs and looked at them. There was an inscription on them.

“The bonds of hate can only be broken by the bonds of peace. This is the cheesiest thing I have ever read. I’m going to destroy these so no-one will ever suffer as we did.” Sonic said as he started to walk away and he lifted up the handcuffs.

“Wait, Sonic.” Trixie said, making him turn around. “We still have that paper due on Monday. How about tomorrow we work on it? Together.”

Sonic then smiled and nodded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was nice to see Trixie learn her lesson after all of this. I guess being around Sonic has that effect. Anyway, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed. Some feedback would be much appreciated as well if you don't mind.


	13. Ifrit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarity has Silver pretend to be her boyfriend in order to score an invitation to Fancy Pants exclusive party. This is a dream come true for Rarity, right? Or is a past mistake of Silver's going to ruin it?

A yellow swirling portal opened up in the sky of the Chaotic Inferno Zone, a land ravaged by flames and destruction with ruined buildings everywhere with a red sky. A yellow Time Stone fell out of the portal and began to fall through. The Time Stone then landed on the top of a monster's head. It had a tail made of red and orange flames, while it's lower body was covered in dark brown rocks with yellow rounded rocks. It's had a flaming torso and its upper body was the same as the lower half. Its neck was made of flames at its head was covered in yellow rock, with dark brown rock horns. Its upper wings were covered in rock on the top and made of fire. Once it came into contact with it, the monster roared and started glowing yellowing before disappearing in a golden flash of light. 

At the Canterlot mall in the afternoon, Rarity was walking through with 4 of shopping bag on her arms. She was smiling with delight and hummed slightly.

“This is perfect. I love going to the mall. Every time I go, I always find some new material to use for my clothes.” Rarity said happily. “This fabric is so soft, and has the perfect color!” She said as she stopped walking and took out a white fabric from one of her shopping bags. She admired it greatly.

“Well, I do say, that fabric is out of style by at least 2 months.” A male voice said snobbily, making Rarity turn around and lower the fabric. She was then facing Jet Set, a boy with gray skin, jet black hair well combed, a green sweater tied around his neck and two small glasses underneath his eyes. Upper Crust, a girl wearing with yellow skin, lavender wavy hair with a white stripe and wearing a purple skirt and top, was next to him along with Suri Polomare, who was wearing the same and had pink skin with dark purple hair and Coco Pommel, who was holding a bunch of bags with material for Suri, making only her feet visible and she seemed to struggle to hold them. Rarity put on a fake smile.

“Well, if it isn’t you three? I would say this is a pleasure, but my mother taught me lying is wrong.” Rarity said.

“Well, Rarity, I see using rags as material is not the only thing you’ve been up to. Your sense of humor has improved.” Suri said with fake sincerity and a sly smile.

“Well you would know about rags wouldn’t your Suri? Considering that’s all you seem to wear.” Rarity said smugly.

“What?!” Suri said angrily as she glared at Rarity.

“Umm, Suri? Can I sit down? All these bags are really heavy.” Coco asked meekly from behind the bags.

“Shut up Coco. I said you could come with us if you were quiet, which you’re not being right now.” Suri said as she turned and snapped at Coco. 

“If I may ask, why did you choose to bother me today?” Rarity asked, looking disinterested.

“Oh, Rarity don’t be like that. We're all fellow fashionistas. We just wanted to check on you. See how you’re doing. Wanted to tell you about our invitations to Fancy Pant’s welcoming party.” Upper Crust said with a smug look. Rarity's eyes widened at what she had said and she dropped her bags as she gasped.

“What?! Fancy Pants will be in town and he’s having a party?! This is perfect! I can show off my designs to him! If he approves them, I’ll be set for life with my fashion business!” Rarity squealed as she grabbed her hands together.

“Ah, but there’s a small catch. His party is invitations only. Like these.” Jet Set said as he, Upper Crust, and Suri pulled out blue and white envelopes with a gold seal from their pockets with a smile.

“Invites only? Then how am I going to get him to see my designs?” Rarity said dejectedly as her shoulders sunk.

“Well, not that it’s a big deal, but we do have an extra invite, m’kay.” Suri said as she pulled out another envelope. Rarity’s face then brightened briefly as she rose up, before turning sour and she crossed her arms.

“So this is why you came. To brag about your chances to meet Fancy Pants in front of me. I would say this is beneath you, but I know it isn’t.” Rarity said angrily.

“Rarity, don’t be too sad. I’m sure we could come to a compromise. Say, in exchange for the invitation, you beg on your knees.” Suri said with a smirk.

“Beg to you?! Never!” Rarity declared.

“Oh, well.” Suri said as she went to rip the envelope as she smiled. Rarity gasped in panic,

“No wait!” Rarity shouted as she held her hand out. Suri smirked at her smugly along with Upper Crust and Jet Set.

“(What do I do? I really want to go, but I can’t sacrifice my dignity in front of these snobs.)” Rarity thought to herself as she bit her lip.

Suri continued smirking until something caught her eye from behind Rarity. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

“Who is that?!” She said as she pointed with surprise causing, everyone present to look in her direction. Once Upper Crust saw what Suri was looking at, she also got the same look of happy surprise as she put her hands to her mouth.

“He is simply magnificent! Just look at him!” She exclaimed with delight, holding her hands together.

“Where? I want to see too.” Coco said. Suri ignored her and continued to admire the object of her sight.

Silver was walking down the mall. He was looking around with a puzzled look on his face. Suri and Upper Crust stared at him with great admiration.

“Look at those clothes.” Suri said dreamily.

“And that hair with those boots. Those golden rings. It’s simply divine! Wouldn’t you agree, Jet Set?” Upper Crust said as she turned to him.

“Well, it’s not bad.” Jet Set with some jealously as he frowned slightly.

“You mean Silver?” Rarity asked them. Upper Crust and Suri turned towards her quickly.

“You know him?” Upper Crust asked impressed.

“Sure, I do he’s-(wait, I have an idea!)........ my boyfriend.” Rarity said with a smile on her face. This caused Upper Crust and Suri to gasp.

“He is?! Rarity you must introduce us to him.” Suri insisted.

“Why, of course. Anything for fellow fashionistas.” Rarity said with a grin. “Silver!”

Silver heard his name being called and he looked around. He then saw Rarity waving towards him and beckoning him over. Silver then walked over to them.

“Hi, Silvy.” Rarity said with a flirtatious tone as she wiggled her fingers at him.

“Hey, umm, uhh you.” Silver said confused.

“Oh, Silvy. You’re so funny.” Rarity said as she wrapped her arms around him and looked at him with a flirty look. Silver looked at her awkwardly. He wasn’t sure what was going on. His eyes darted back and forth.

“Silvy, these are Jet Set, Upper Crust, Suri Polomare, and Coco Pommel.” Rarity said introducing them to him and he turned to them. Upper Crust, and Suri continued to admire Silver while Jet Set looked annoyed as he crossed his arms , and Coco struggled with the bags.

“Your clothes and style are really fabulous. Where did you get them?” Suri asked eagerly.

“Well, I don’t think the middle of the mall is really the best place to discuss fashion. If only there was some other place that was more sophisticated.” Rarity said answering for him with a smile.

Suri then, with great speed, put the envelope to Fancy Pants’ party in her hand.

“Rarity, did we forget to mention that Fancy Pants is in town and is hosting a party? You should come definitely. Provided you bring him.” Upper Crust said as she pointed at Silver.

“We’ll be there!” Rarity shouted with delight, causing some people passing by to stare at her. She quickly became embarrassed as she blushed slightly and calmed down.

“It’ll be so good to have both of you there.” Suri said as she winked at Silver. “We should get going.” Suri, Upper Crust, and Jet Set then turned around to walk away.

“I still want to see who you’re talking about.” Coco said.

“Shut up, Coco, and follow me!” Suri shouted, causing Coco to hasten to follow her. As they walked away, Rarity stood with delight while Silver was confused.

“Can you please explain to me what just happened?” Silver asked as he faced her.

“Why, of course, darling. You see Fancy Pants, the most important person to know is having a little social and if I can get him to see my fashion designs it will be perfect!” Rarity happily explained.

“I still don’t see what this has to do with me.” Silver replied.

“Well, those three I was talking to had an invitation to the party he was hosting. The problem is that they don’t really like me. But, when they saw you, they were smitten with your sense of fashion. So in order for them to invite me, I said you were my boyfriend.” Rarity said as she pointed to him.

“Boyfriend? But I’m not. I don’t even know your name.” Silver protested.

“My name is Rarity by the way. Listen, just play along with it. This is my chance to be discovered at the party!” Rarity exclaimed.

“Yeah, well I’m going to have to pass. I’m not going to that party. I’m already stuck in this time period. I can’t interact with too many people here. Who knows how many time paradoxes I’m causing just being here?" Silver explained.

“You're here at the mall, where’s there’s plenty of people.” Rarity pointed out.

“Well, I came here by accident. Sonic kicked me out the house because he said all I do is sit on the couch, and watch TV all day. But, can you blame me? Where I come from there is no TV. But beside the point, my answer is no.” Silver insisted.

“Please, Silver. This is my one chance to be discovered and promote my designs. My whole future is at stake here.” Rarity begged.

Silver wanted to say no, but the look on Rarity’s face was filled with so much desperation he couldn’t say no. He then sighed loudly.

“Okay, fine. I’ll play along for now. But I won’t socialize with anyone or give them too much information about me.” Silver said.

“Perfect! Don’t worry, I’ll do all the talking.” Rarity said as she stood up happily. She then grabbed his hand and started to drag him along through the mall's exit.

“Hey, where are you taking me?” Silver asked.

“Back to my shop. We need to prepare for the party.” Rarity said.

Silver and Rarity then entered the Carousel Boutique and went upstairs to Rarity's room. Rarity then placed Silver on a modeling platform in the middle of her room and he stuck his arms out. She then started to measure him wearing her eye glasses and measuring tape.

“What are you doing?” Silver asked as she measured.

“I’m measuring you to make you a suit for the party. It has to be perfect.” Rarity said as she finished measuring him, and started to cut some white fabric from the shopping bag she had placed on her. A while later, she had finished her suit and gave it to Silver. She then pushed him into changing room in the corner of her room, and he then came out wearing the suit shortly after. It was completely white and had a cyan tie on it .Rarity giggled as she saw Silver wear it and handed him white dress shoes to put on.

“This is perfect! You look like the perfect boyfriend!” Rarity exclaimed happily. 

“Did someone say, boyfriend?” Sweetie Belle said as she and Rarity’s parents, one of them being a man with white skin, wearing blue pants and a shirt with brown hair and a mustache, while the other was a woman with pink skin, purple hair in a beehive, wearing an orange top and white pants with white pearls around her neck, walked into Rarity's room. Both of them looked delighted. as they smiled.

“Rarity, why didn’t you tell us you had a boyfriend. This is so wonderful!” Cookie Crumbles said as she took Rarity’s hand.

“No, mother, listen-“Rarity began to say as she was interrupted by Hondo Flanks walking over and patting Silver on the back. Silver staggered at this.

“Well, look at the mop on you.” Hondo Flanks said as he ruffled Silver’s hair. So you’re the lucky guy who took my little girls heart. What’s your name. son?” He asked Silver.

“(I can’t interact with them too much. Who knows how time will be affected).” Silver thought. Instead of saying anything, he just nodded and smiled.

“Well, what is it?” Hondo Flanks asked again. Silver just continued to nod. He looked at Silver strangely.

“He doesn’t talk much.” Rarity explained. “His name is Silver and-“

“Ahh, the silent type. He looks like a nice guy. Welcome to the family, Silver.” Hondo Flanks said as he gave Silver a bone crushing hug. Silver had “help me” written all over his face as he turned to Rarity. Rarity sighed before looking at her watch. It was 5:30 pm and she gasped.

“It’s 5:30! I have to get ready for the party! Sweetie Belle help me put on my dress.” Rarity said as she took Sweetie Belle and pushed her parents out of the room alongside Silver, leaving him with them. She then slammed the door. Silver smiled nervously as they grinned at him.

“Who’s up for some family videos?” Cookie Crumbles said she pulled out some tapes. Silver looked unsure. 

“So, Silver really isn’t your boyfriend?” Sweetie Belle was saying as she helped zip up Rarity’s dress from the behind(from the first Equestria Girls movie, a small blue dress).

“Yes. It’s just so I can show up those Crystal Prep snobs, and impress Fancy Pants with my designs. And before you ask, yes he’s in on the plan.” Rarity explained as she turned and faced Sweetie Belle.

“But Rarity, if this works and your clothes get noticed, won’t this mean that you’re building you future off a lie?” Sweetie Belle asked confused

“Sweetie Belle, it’s not lying. It’s more like creative event fabrication.” Rarity said placing her hand on her shoulder.

“Sounds like lying to me.” Sweetie Belle said. 

“Sweetie Belle, you’ll understand when you're older.” Rarity said. 

Downstairs, Silver was watching family tapes with Rarity’s parents on the couch in the living room. His face showed discomfort and he squirmed as he sat between them.

“This is the time we went to the water park when Rarity was eight, and she lost her swimsuit. It was so funny. Especially when she used a pool noodle to cover herself.” Cookie Crumbles explained with a smile.

“Say, how about after this one we watch Sweetie Belle’s Birth. Now there was a lot of screaming.” Hondo Flanks said. Silver's eyes widened upon hearing that.

“NO!” Silver shouted as he stood up from the couch.

“Silver, it’s time to go. The party’s almost starting.” Rarity said, arriving back downstairs holding a large cardboard box with papers containing Rarity's designs for dresses.

“Yes, let’s go. Now.” Silver said.

“Well, Silver enjoy your time out with our daughter. Have her home by 10 and here’s a little something extra.” Hondo Flanks said as he put 50 dollars in Silver’s hand and shook his hand firmly. Silver and Rarity then left as they exited the door and walked into the sidewalk. It was the evening now and the sky was dark blue.

“Your family is…interesting.” Silver said as he turned to her.

“They’re a bit enthusiastic, but they mean well.” Rarity said she struggled to carry the box, due to its weight.

“Here, let me help you that.” Silver said as he used his psychokinesis to carry the box as it glowed green

“Thanks, Silver. If only I had the power to levitate objects with my mind. Imagine how much work I could get done.” Rarity said as they walked on. 

Silver and Rarity then arrived in front of a large white mansion with blue decoration that had multiple lights coming out of it. It had a large banner that said WELCOME FANCY PANTS written in blue. 

Silver and Rarity went to walk inside to the entrance, but before they did ,Silver let go of the box and placed it on the ground.

“What are you doing?” Rarity said with confusion as she again picked up the box and struggled to hold it,

“Can’t use my powers in public. Too many witnesses and if too many people know about me or my powers then time-.” Silver was saying.

“Yes, yes, time will end or something. You need to calm down sometimes darling.” Rarity said as she and Silver walked in.

The inside was enormous. The floor was checkered white and blue and there were large windows, which gave a view of the entire city. There were white banners around with purple curtains and a large ice statue of a unicorn in the center. The tables were decorated with a white cloth and had different kinds of exotic food and a white bowl containing a red liquid and a chocolate fountain. People were wearing suits and dresses and were having drinks while socializing and chatting with each other. Rarity looked on with awe at the scene, while Silver too looked impressed.

“Silver, tell me if you see Fancy Pants.” Rarity said as she turned to him.

“Yes, let me point out the guy, I’ve never seen before.” Silver said.

“Well aren’t you psychic?” Rarity asked.

“Yeah, but not a telepath.” Silver explained.

“Rarity! Silver! Over here!” Suri called to both of them as she waved. Rarity rolled her eyes and didn’t want to come, but out of politeness walked over with Silver. Jet Set, Coco, and Upper Crust were also there. Jet Set was wearing a black suit, while Suri wore a short lavender dress with Upper Crust wearing a short orange one. Coco wore a short indigo dress as well and looked meek as they arrived. She had short blue hair and light beige skin.

“I’m so glad you could make it Silver m’kay.” Suri said to him sweetly.

“I as well.” Upper Crust added in awe, causing Jet Set to get a sour look on his face as he glared at Silver. Silver just nodded. 

“Well, as-.” Rarity began to say.

“Yeah, we’re not talking to you.” Suri interrupted causing Rarity to raise an eyebrow as Sur put her hand in front of her face. “So Silver, who does your hair? I absolutely love it.”

Silver didn’t say anything and instead continued to nod with a grin.

“Well, out with it.” Upper Crust said. Silver just continued to nod, causing both of them to become a little irritated as they frowned.

“Maybe he’s shy.” Coco suggested.

“I didn’t ask you, Coco. When I want your opinion, I’ll address you.” Suri said as she turned to her. Coco looked down on the ground.

“Well, that’s no way to talk your friend, Suri.” Rarity said as she glared at her.

“Coco isn’t my friend. She’s an assistant.” Suri said bluntly facing Rarity.

“I think Silver and I will go talk to other people.” Rarity said as she pulled his arm and walked away with him to the table with the chocolate fountain. Suri and Upper Crust frowned while Jet Set did a slight smile.

“Every time I see them, I’m always reminded of how stuck-up they are.” Rarity said with a groan. Silver nodded.

“Are you going to just keep nodding every time someone talks to you?” Rarity asked.

“I have to limit my past interactions to a minimum.” Silver responded.

“Silver, just because you talk to someone, that won’t mean some horrible monster is going to show up due to some weird time crisis. Relax.” Rarity said. She then stopped in her tracks She then saw Fancy Pants talking with a crowd. He was had white skin and blue neat hair, complete with a blue mustache. He was wearing a black suit with a purple bow tie and he had an eyeglass on his right eye.

“It’s Fancy Pants!” Rarity exclaimed as she went over to him with her box, leaving Silver. He just shrugged and turned to his right and walked in that direction.

“So I said, what a great car. I have three just like those.” Fancy Pants causing the crowd around him to laugh as he held a drinking glass. Rarity then approached him from behind with her box.

“Um, excuse me, Mr. Fancy Pants.” Rarity said shyly. Fancy Pants heard her speak and he turned around to see here along with the crowd.

“Why, hello there.” Fancy Pants said warmly.

“Mr. Fancy Pants, my name is Rarity, and I would just like to say what a huge honor it is to meet someone like you. I’m an aspiring fashion designer and I wondering if you could take some time to look at my designs.” Rarity said as she pulled out some papers with designs from her box,

“Listen, Fancy Pants doesn’t have time for-“a man in the crowd began to say before Fancy Pants cut him off with a hand signal. He then looked at the designs Rarity had as he took them in his hand. His face broke out into a smile.

“I must say these designs are absolutely simple but breathtakingly charming. You do have some talent young lady.” Fancy Pants said as he turned to her, causing Rarity to beam. She couldn't believe it

Meanwhile, Silver was in a corner by himself trying not to talk with anyone. He had his back against the wall and took a sip from his glass. He then saw Coco walking with three glasses of water. She had trouble holding them and then She accidentally pumped into Upper Crust and spilled water on her as she dropped the three glasses. Upper Crust looked at her with anger while Coco put her hands over her mouth.

“Watch, where you’re going you buffoon!” Upper Crust said angrily.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t-“ Coco was saying as she tried to help dry Upper Crust off, Upper Crust refused her help. Just then Suri came over.

“What’s going on?” She asked.

“You’re incompetent assistant spilled water on my dress! I expect to be fully compensated for this Suri!” Upper Crust said angrily. Suri then turned towards Coco angry as she looked meek.

“Can’t you do anything without messing it up? Ugh, why do I even bother to keep you around? You’re so useless!” Suri said making Coco shrink back as she looked down on the ground.

“(Just ignore it, Silver. You can’t interact too much with the past.)” Silver thought to himself as he tried to look away.

“Suri-“Coco started to say.

“Just shut up. I should have you kicked out of here considering all you’re going to do is ruin it for everyone!” Suri threatened. Coco looked like she was about to cry as her eyes filled up with tears. Silver saw this and he couldn't take it anymore.

“(Damn it).” Silver thought as he walked over. He then came between Suri and Coco. Suri noticed this.

“Silver, so nice to see you again.” Suri said with a smile.

“Yeah, well I don’t feel the same way. Quit bullying her.” Silver said with a frown. Suri was taken back.

“Who?” Suri asked confused.

“Your assistant. I’ve seen the way you treat her. She just made a mistake. Let it go.” Silver said. “Both of you”. Silver then turned to Upper Crust with a glare.

“Listen, you don’t want to be associated with her. She’s just-“ Suri began.

“Shut up.” Silver said surprising her as he pointed at her. “I don’t know who she is, but I’m pretty sure I’d rather get to know her than a bunch of snobby jerks like you two.” He then turned to Coco. “Are you okay?” She nodded with surprise.

“How dare you speak to me that way?!” Upper Crust said angrily. “Jet Set!” He was over by the food table and he heard his name being called. He walked over.

“What’s the problem, darling?” He said to Upper Crust.

“This ruffian insulted Suri and I. Teach him a lesson.” Upper Crust demanded as she pointed to Silver. He then turned to Silver with a menacing grin.

“I’ve wanted to do this since I first saw you.” Jet said as he approached Silver. Silver prepared for a fight as he rose his fist, but Jet Set just grabbed Silver sleeve and ripped it. 

“Take that.” Jet Set said smugly. Silver looked at his sleeve and then him.

“Is that it? You just ripped my sleeve. Not even a punch or anything?” Silver asked bewildered. 

“Yes, now you’ll have to spend the rest of the party unsymmetrical.” He then let out an upper-class snobbish laugh.

“You know I’m going to enjoy this.” Silver said as he cracked his knuckles. As Silver walked towards Jet Set, a yellow swirling portal opened in front of him. He and the others looked in shock as their eyes widened. A fiery tail appeared and it smacked Silver away to the wall. Then, the portal grew larger as the Ifrit came out of it as it burst through the ceiling, making rubble fall. It then the let out a huge roar. People started screaming and running in a panic. The Ifrit started to fire fireballs destroying a few windows, tables, and walls. A fireball almost hit Fancy Pants but Rarity tackled him out of the way to the ground. He looked up at her in surprise.

“You saved my life.” Fancy Pants said. Rarity nodded and ran off to where Silver was at the wall. He was coming too and Rarity helped him up.

“What is that?!” Rarity exclaimed.

“It’s something called the Ifrit. My master told me about it once, but I never thought I would meet it. What is it even doing here?” Silver explained. The Ifrit shot another fireball at Silver and Rarity ,but he used his psychic powers to pull both of them out of the way. Silver then flew towards the Ifrit after he placed Rarity on the ground. It shot fireballs at him, but he dodged them as they hit the ground. Silver picked up some debris and threw it at the Ifrit with telekinesis, but it shrugged him off. The Ifrit shot another fireball, but Silver used his powers to hold it and throw it back at the Ifrit which made it stagger. He then shot a psychic blast at the Ifrit which only annoyed it. It then smacked Silver with its tail and he hit the wall. 

“I’ve got to do something.” Rarity said looking around. “But what?” Rarity saw her box and then went to it. She concentrated on her love of fashion as she clutched it. She soon then ponied up as she rose up. The Ifrit shot a fireball at Silver but ,Rarity shot diamonds from her hand, which made a shield to block the attack. She then shot more diamonds to blow it back as it roared and moved back. She then went to help Silver up. Silver looked at her with amazement as he took her hand.

“Okay, I think you’ve just earned some major awesome points in my book.” Silver said impressed.

The Ifrit then roared and fired more fire balls. Silver and Rarity flew towards it. Rarity used diamonds to reflect the fireballs, while Silver controlled them with telekinesis to shoot them back. The Ifrit was then hit with its own fireballs and roared in pain. Rarity used her diamonds to make a chain which she wrapped around the Ifrit’s head holding it in place for Silver to shoot psychic blast on it. While blasting it, Silver noticed in the Ifrit’s head was a Time Stone. He then briefly stopped his attack in surprise, allowing the Ifrit to break free of Rarity’s chain and smack both of them to the ground and crashing into tables with its wings. Both of them then got up.

“Look at me. I’m a mess because of that monster.” Rarity groaned as she looked at her dress which was slightly torn and she turned to Silver. “Silver why did you stop?”

“The Ifrit has a time stone. I think it’s the same one that I lost. That’s how it came here. If I can get the time stone, maybe I can send it back to where it came from as well as get myself home. Cover me. ” Silver instructed. He then flew towards the head of the Ifrit, while Rarity used her diamonds to shield Silver from its fireballs. When the Ifrit raised opened its mouth for another attack, Rarity shot diamonds at its chin, causing it to be briefly stunned. This allowed Silver to use his psychokinesis to remove the Time Stone from the Ifrit’s head and he levitated it above.

“Chronos Control!” Silver shouted creating a portal behind the Ifrit. The Ifrit then turned around to see the portal and turned back to Silver and fired a giant fireball.

“Now Rarity!” Silver said as he unleashed a wave of psychokinesis and she released a wave of diamonds that pushed the fireball back to the Ifrit and hit its body into the portal, but before the Ifrit fully went into the portal it, fired a stream of fire, which burned the Time Stone into cinders. closing the portal as the Ifrit went back to its world. The mansion was in ruins with holes in the wall and ground and the ceiling was destroyed.

“NOOOOOO!” Silver shouted. He then dropped to the ground dejected and on his knees. “That Time Stone was my only way home. Now I really am stuck here!” Silver exclaimed. He then buried his face in his hands. Rarity came up to him and put her hand on Silver’s shoulder. He looked at her and she smiled.

“Silver, I’m sorry. But it wasn’t a total loss. You saved a lot of lives today. That should count for something”. Rarity said warmly.

“Yeah, I guess, but now my one chance to get home is totally ruined.” Silver said depressed.

“Um excuse me.” Coco said as she came over to Silver, causing him to look at he as he stood up. “I just wanted to say thank you for saving all of us from that monster. And for standing up for me.” She said with a shy smile. 

“See?” Rarity said. Silver then looked at Rarity and grinned. He then returned Coco’s smile. Just then Fancy Pants came up to Silver and Rarity. He had a look of shock on his face. She looked worried as she saw him.

“Mr. Fancy Pants, I can explain-“ Rarity began to say.

“Speak no more.” Fancy Pants interrupted. “I don’t know what that was, but Miss Rarity, you were fantastic! Not only did you save my life, but you got rid of that horrible monster! You really are definitely someone knowing.” This caused Rarity to squeal.

“We simply must chat more about your designs as I would love to see more of them. But first, I need to go make some calls to take care of this mess. See you around Miss Rarity.” Fancy Pants as he walked off. Rarity had the biggest smile on her face and she jumped for joy.

“I guess you got what you got what you wanted after all.Rarity.” Silver said.

“Yes, I did. But I couldn’t have done it without you. Thank you, Silver.” Rarity said as she landed on the ground. The two of them then hugged. Just then, voices were heard under some nearby debris. 

“Hello? Is anyone there?” Jet Set called.

“Someone get us out of here! My dress is being covered in dust!” Upper Crust cried.

“Coco, do I hear your voice? Coco dig me out!” Suri called.

Silver and Rarity motioned for Coco to leave, which she did as she exited through the door,

“Hmm, did you hear something Rarity?” Silver asked with a grin.

“Nope. Must’ve been the wind Silver.” Rarity said as she smiled.

“Let’s go. I promised your dad I would have you home by 10 and it's almost 9:30” Silver said.

Both of them walked off through the door, leaving Jet Set, Upper Crust, and Suri trapped under the debris as they cried for help.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the Silver/Rarity pairing, this was one of my favourites to write. Take care and enjoy reading.


	14. Shadow Androids.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow agrees to help Pinkie Pie babysit the cake twins for a day. This isn't exactly his ideal day but it gets more complicated with the presence of 4 more Shadows, each claiming to be the original.

It was early morning in the city of Canterlot. Pinkie Pie was inside the Sugarcube corner at the counter, which was empty aside from her. She received a hot chocolate from Mrs. Cake in a cup. Pinkie then pulled out whipped cream can from her hair and then she placed it on her drink until the can was empty. The amount was quite tall and went up to her head. She then drank it very quickly. She had some leftover whipped cream on her face which formed a Santa Claus beard. She then licked off as her tongue did a swirl around her mouth.

“Delicious! You make the best hot chocolate ever!” Pinkie said happily. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it Pinkie.” Mrs. Cake said with a smile. “Listen, do you have a minute?”

“Of course, I do! I have 2, 3, 4,5,6,7,8….”Pinkie said as she started to count her fingers. Mrs. Cake then grabbed her hands to gather her attention. They made eye contact.

“Pinkie, my husband and I tomorrow have to leave for the entire day for the Retails Bakers association. The thing is, we can’t take our children with us. We were wondering if you were free tomorrow to spend the day looking after them.” Mrs. Cake explained.

“Absolutely! I would love to spend the entire day with Pumpkin and Pound!” Pinkie said excitedly. “Normally we don’t get to have much fun, but with an entire day, the list is endless!”

“I’m glad you’re up for the task. But can we ask something of you?” Mrs. Cake asked.

“Sure thing!” Pinkie said.

“We were hoping you could have someone else assist you. We trust you and all, but an entire day of babysitting for one person could be quite tedious. So do you mind bringing along someone extra to supervise-er I mean help you out?” Mrs. Cake requested.

“No problem! Doing things I love with my friends makes it much better!” Pinkie said.

“Perfect. Be there around 8 in the morning.” Mrs. Cake said.

Pinkie nodded her head and then she skipped out of the café to head for school. As she was skipping, she then stopped for a moment. She placed her hand on her chin.

“Hmmmmm, now who could I bring along?” Pinkie wondered as she tapped her chin with her index finger. She thought for a while. Just then her eyes widened and she did a wide smile.

“I know just the person!” Pinkie said. She then resumed skipping to head for school.

In the hallway of Canterlot high, Shadow was in front of the vending machine. Shadow placed a dollar in the slot and then waited for 5 seconds. His dollar came out from the slot. Shadow placed the dollar back in and waited for 5 seconds. His dollar came out again. Shadow pushed his dollar in the slot with two hands and then waited again for 5 seconds. His dollar was returned to him. Shadow firmly pushed the dollar in the vending machine. It came out shortly after 5 seconds. Shadow then punched the vending machine with great force in anger, causing it to crack and break down and drop out a few peanut butter crackers. Shadow then walked off and saw a shocked Flash Sentry in front of him. He was holding out a dollar. He was speechless.

“It’s broken.” Shadow told him. He then walked off. As he walked through the hallway, Pinkie popped up in front of him suddenly, startling him as he jumped back.

“Hi, Shadow!” Pinkie said.

“(Argh, not now.)” Shadow thought to himself. “What do you want?” 

“I was wondering, are you free tomorrow?” Pinkie asked.

“Yes. What of it?” Shadow replied.

“Perfect! In that case, how’d you like to help me babysit the Cake’s babies tomorrow?” Pinkie asked.

“Me? Babysit? Don’t waste my time.” Shadow said as he turned away from her and folded his arms.

“Please?? They said I could bring someone extra.” Pinkie explained as she came in front of him.

“Why’d you choose me of all people? Don’t you have like 5 other friends you could ask?” Shadow said.

“Trueee, but I think babysitting could help you the most. It’s such a great thing to do. With your problems, you could definitely use the benefits.” Pinkie responded. Shadow's ears perked up at the mention of the word problems and he stared at her.

“Problems? What problems? I don’t have any problems! I’m the ultimate lifeform!” Shadow said defensively. 

“Really? Let’s see then.” Pinkie said. She dashed off and then returned wearing a white psychiatric lab coat, complete with the glasses. She pulled out a long list from her hair. It went down to the ground and extended past the two of them. Pinkie adjusted her glasses.

“What is wrong with Shadow, page 1. Hallucinations, Depression, Violent mood swings, Angst related to memories, Anti-Social tendencies, Psychopathy, possible Sociopathy, Anger issues…” Pinkie read.

“Hey, I don’t have anger issues.” Shadow said at that last point. Just then Sandalwood walked by and he accidentally bumped into Shadow from the behind.

“Oh, sorry dude.” He said politely. Shadow then grabbed him menacingly and he looked scared. He gulped as Shadow pulled him up to his face.

“Next time, watch where you’re going, or I’ll make you really sorry!” Shadow said darkly. Pinkie looked on and she wrote on the list.

“Does not respond well to kindness and Denial.” She said. Shadow noticed this and he let Sandal go, who then walked off in a hurry.

“Whatever, but still babysitting is not my thing.” Shadow insisted.

“Oh come on. Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” Pinkie begged as she peered into his face.

Shadow rolled his eyes. He knew she wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Fine, I’ll do it.” Shadow grumbled.

“Yaaaay!” Pinkie said. She reached for a hug, but Shadow held his hand out.

“So, what time should I be there?” Shadow asked.

“8 in the morning.” Pinkie replied.

“8? Not a problem then.” Shadow said.

“Great, it’s a date then!” Pinkie said happily as she clasped her hands together and lifted her right leg up.

“I’m not going on a date with you.” Shadow said.

“It’s an expression silly. Anyway, we’re going to have so much fun tomorrow!” Pinkie said. She hugged Shadow very tightly. Shadow then teleported out of her grip, leaving her surprised as usual. Meanwhile, the scene changed to a few blocks away. It was in the middle of a plain. Eggman was with his Eggmobile, hovering mid-air above the plain. Attached to it with a yellow claw from the behind, were 5 rectangular shaped capsules. They were colored yellow, green, pink, blue and orange. Eggman pressed a red button on his mobile and the claw let the capsules loose and they fell to the ground in the plain. Orbot appeared next to Eggman on his right.

"Sir, is this really such a good idea?" Orbot asked.

"This is the best idea I could come up with for now. These things are too dangerous. I made them too self-aware." Eggman explained. "Now let's get out of here before someone see's us."

Eggman then flew away quickly with the egg mobile. Shortly after he left, the capsules glowed their respective colors. “Chaos energy detected.” The capsules read. They then started to open up. 5 figures crawled out, shadowed but they all had something in common. Shadow’s hairstyle.

The next day in the morning, the doorbell to the Cake’s house rang. The door was opened by Mr. and Mrs. Cake.  
“Pinkie, thank you for coming.” Mrs. Cake said with delight and a warm smile. She then turned and saw Shadow next to Pinkie. She looked slightly displeased as she lost her smile.

“And you are?” Mrs. Cake asked.

“I’m Shadow.” Shadow told her without emotion. 

“Yep! He’s my special friend!” Pinkie said happily.

“No, I’m not.” Shadow said.

“Why don’t you two come on in?” Mr. Cake said.

As the two of them walked and entered the living room where the twins were playing on the carpet. Before Pinkie could greet them, the Cakes took Pinkie aside near the door.

“Uh Pinkie, are you sure he’s really suitable for babysitting?” Mrs. Cake asked in a whispered manner as she observed Shadow. He just looked around the house and appeared to be bored. The twins looked up at him, with confused expressions on their faces.

“Of course, why wouldn’t he be?” Pinkie asked.

“Well, he looks a little….unfriendly. I don’t think the twins would respond well to him.” Mr. Cake said with concern as he too observed Shadow.

”Oh don’t be silly! Despite what he says, deep down Shadow’s a big softie!” Pinkie said. “He’s also really responsible as well.”

The Cakes looked at each other but said nothing. They walked away from their corner and out in the open with Pinkie and met Shadow in the room.

“Well, Pinkie since you know what to do normally, we don’t really have anything to explain. Just watch them closely, all right?.” Mrs. Cake said.

“Absolutely!” Pinkie declared. Shadow looked disinterested, but he nodded his head. The Cakes then walked out the door after picking up a handbag of their own, leaving Pinkie and Shadow with the babies.

“Hey, guys!” Pinkie said to the twins as she turned to them and waved like crazy. The babies smiled and started to giggle.

“Aren’t you going to introduce yourself Shady?” Pinkie asked.

“Why? They're babies. They won’t remember me by tomorrow.” Shadow stated.

“Come on, don’t be so grumpy. They're special babies, they always remember a friendly face.” Pinkie said.

Shadow rolled his eyes and he came in front of the babies. They stopped laughing and stared at him.

“Hi.” Shadow said deadpan as he looked down on them. The babies just looked up at him, emotionless.

“Ok Pinkie, so what’s the plan?” Shadow asked her as he turned to her.

“I have the perfect day planned out!” Pinkie said. She reached into her hair and pulled out a small list that said Pumpkin and Pound Cake’s best day of fun.

“We have the whole day ahead, and we can’t waste any minute. Let’s get going!” Pinkie said with excitement. She then dashed off from the living room and upstairs and came back down with a double baby stroller. She placed the babies inside and went out the door quickly. Shadow groaned and followed her outside.

“This is going to be a long day.” Shadow said. 

The two of them walked outside in the city on the sidewalk as Pinkie pushed the stroller. It was a sunny day outside with a clear sky. Shadow's face was the perfect contrast to the weather.

“Isn’t this just perfect?” Pinkie said to Shadow. “You, me, with Pumpkin and Pound.”

“(Far from it.)” Shadow thought. “So, what’s our first stop on this ‘special day’?”

“Well, it’s still quite early, so let’s take the twins out for some breakfast.” Pinkie said. “I know just the place.”

The two of them walked and entered in front of a small green building with 4 purple tables on the outside, each with two blue chairs. The sign read, THE CANTERLOT CAFE in bright pink and yellow colors. Shadow looked displeased. The two of them entered and encountered a worker wearing a green uniform and with brown skin and yellow short hair.

“Table for two please and some room for babies.” Pinkie Pie requested.

“Awwww, this is so cute. Sure thing! Anything for such a cute couple!” The worker responded with delight. Shadow’s eye’s widened at the word couple.

“Oh, it’s not like that. We’re not a couple.” Shadow explained.

“Oh sure, keep telling yourself that. Ah, young love.” The worker said as he walked off to go find them a table. Pinkie just stood there smiling and Shadow looked uncomfortable. He crossed his arms. They then followed them.

The two sat down at a table, with the stroller next to them. Shadow just ordered a small cup of hot chocolate and sipped it quietly. while Pinkie ordered a large stack of pancakes that covered her completely. Before she ate them, she cut some into small pieces and fed them to the twins.

“Shadow, can you help me feed the twins? It would be much easier.” Pinkie said.

Shadow sighed and began to help her feed them as he took his fork and cut the pancakes into small pieces and feed them to Pound Cake. As he did, everyone in the restaurant started to look at them with delight as they smiled. Shadow noticed this.

“What are you all looking at? Mind your own business.” Shadow told them. The people didn’t respond to him. “I said mind you own business.” Again no one responded and just continued to look at them.

“You two are just cute together!.” a young woman with pink skin and yellow long hair said.

“We’re not together.” Shadow said firmly. Pinkie giggled.

“Looks like someone’s having trouble expressing their feelings.” An elderly bald man with light blue skin said. 

“Listen kid, I’ll give you some advice. When the wife and I go out-.” A middle-aged man with lavender skin and a short brown toupee started to say before Shadow cut him off.

“What the? Who are you people even? Look, there is nothing romantic going on between us.” Shadow insisted.

“You’re young, you’ll understand one day.” An elderly woman with white hair and red skin replied.

“All right, that’s it. Pinkie, we 're leaving.” Shadow said. He got up and took out his wallet. He then left money, about 30 dollars on the table as he placed it down firmly.

“But we just got here.” Pinkie protested. Shadow grabbed her with his right hand and placed his left hand on the stroller. They teleported out of there. The people didn’t seem to be bothered by what they saw and just went back to enjoying their breakfast.

They ended up in the middle of the sidewalk. Pumpkin and Pound laughed.

“Oh, I think they like that.” Pinkie said happily.

“Looks, let’s just get this moving. “ Shadow said. “Where to now?” 

“Now is where the real fun starts. Next stop, the Canterlot fair!” Pinkie said and she jumped up and down with excitement, making the babies laugh. Shadow had a long look on his face. The two headed off of the fair as they walked up north. As they were walking towards it, they passed by Flash Sentry. He had a confused look on his face, seeing the two of them. Shadow came up to him before he could speak up.

“You…saw….nothing.” Shadow threatened before he walked away, leaving him alone. He just shrugged. Eventually, the two of them reached the entrance to the fair. There was a large pink Ferris wheel in the background alongside many small booths such as dunk tanks, cotton candy machines, a photo-booth, Water squirting events and a booth that sold stuffed animals. Pinkie dashed in excitedly with the stroller. She then dashed back shortly after.

“Come on Shadow, don’t be so slow!! ” Pinkie screamed impatiently. She couldn't contain her excitement.

“Yeah, but I don’t want to be seen with you.” Shadow said.

They passed the entrance and looked around. The fair as well had a ball pit, a merry go round, stands with different kinds of food such as Candy apples, pies and more.

“Are you ready for fun?!” Pinkie said in the stroller to the babies. They laughed. 

“No.” Shadow muttered to himself.

The two first went inside the photo booth with the twins. They took a flash of many photos, with Pinkie and the twins making large smiles in the first photo, crazy faces with their tongues out in the second, duck faces for selfies in the third and Pinkie covering their eyes as they covered her's in the 4th. Shadow’s face just remained the same with a frown. Pinkie collected the photos as she exited the photo booth from the machine's right.

“Perfect! This is going to be a day to remember.” Pinkie said as she placed the photos in her hair. 

Pinkie pushed the stroller over to the candy apple table. She got two normal apples, each for the twin. Pinkie got three caramel apples for herself and started to eat them as she stuffed all three in her mouth.

“(What have I gotten myself into? I just hope something comes to distract me from this. I don’t care what it is.)” Shadow thought to himself. Just then, an object was coming down towards the ground at high speed. It was approaching the fair, specifically the apple stand. It caught Shadow’s attention and he looked up at it, 

“I wonder what that is? Is it a bird, a plane, a meteor, a giant flying cake?” Pinkie wondered as she noticed the object.

The object crashed into the candy apple stand, destroying it as the owner fled from it, sending apples everywhere. People began to notice and approached it. Out of the smoke, the object was clear. It was Shadow. However, it looked different. Rather than having red stripes, it had yellow ones and yellow eyes as well. Shadow and Pinkie looked on in confusion.

“What is this?” Shadow said.

“Shadow, how are you here if you’re there as well?” Pinkie asked confused.

Dashing in front of the other Shadow was another …Shadow? However, this one was completely metallic with a silver body. It had blue stripes rather than yellow and it had glowing red eyes with black sclera. For it's left arm, it had a machine gun attached.

“Three Shadows?” Pinkie said as she counted her fingers.

An explosion appeared from the behind and Shadow and Pinkie turned around as people ran away and began to panic from the explosion as the merry-go-round was destroyed. Out of the explosion, three figures blew away from each other and faced off. The three figures were again Shadow. They looked identical to the blue Shadow, except they had green, orange, and pink stripes. The pink one had a machine gun attached to one arm and the other two had bazookas attached to their arms.

“What the hell’s going on here?” Shadow said with disbelief.

“Five Shadows! Wow, this could be so much fun if it didn’t look so dangerous.” Pinkie said as she brought her hands to her face.

The five Shadows faced off with each other.

“You fakers just don’t know when to quit, do you?” The green Shadow stated.

“Faker? Ha! It’s clear I’m the original!” The yellow Shadow said.

“Don’t delude yourself, android. I’m Shadow!” The blue one exclaimed.

“You all may look like me, but I know you’re just fakes.” The pink one said.

“Let’s see which one of us is the fake then” The orange one replied.

The blue one got his machine gun and fired at the other Shadows, who evaded the gunfire with ease. The pink one responded with trying shoot back, while the green and orange used their bazookas as well. The yellow one fired chaos spears. The fight between them was causing damage to the fair and destroying parts of it such as the photo booth and dunk tank as the Shadow's missed each other. An explosion appeared behind Shadow and Pinkie. The babies began to cry.

“You need to get to safety.” Shadow told Pinkie. Using his speed, he dashed Pinkie and the twins to the ball pit.

“Stay here.” Shadow told her.

“What about you?” Pinkie asked.

“I’ll put an end to this.” Shadow replied. He dashed off to go face his duplicates. 

The androids began to cause more destruction as they fired and people ran off in fear. The green one aimed his bazooka at a Ferris wheel, where the pink one was on. As he was about to fire, Shadow dashed and knocked him on the ground. The pink one noticed this.

“Another one?” The pink one said. He dashed towards Shadow off the wheel, who teleported and then kicked him in the back of the head from the behind mid-air. The blue one aimed his gun and tried to shoot Shadow as he landed on the ground. Shadow dashed through and went through him, causing him to be launched up in the air. The yellow one tried to punch Shadow from the behind, but Shadow leaped over him and hopped off his head. Lastly, Shadow grabbed the orange one by his bazooka arm and threw him to the ground. Shadow was now facing all five of the androids.

“How many more copies do I have to destroy?” The yellow one said irritated.

“Copies? You’re all mistaken. I’m the real Shadow.” Shadow said.

“Nonsense, you’re just as defective as the rest of these androids.” The orange said.

“No, I’m not since I know I’m the original Shadow.” Shadow said.

“You can say it as much as you like, but it’s not going to change the fact that I’m the original.” The pink one said. Shadow held his head in annoyance.

“No, you’re not. I’m the real Shadow. The rest of you are just a bunch of robots made to imitate me.” Shadow said.

“Prove it!” The green one said.

“Look, the original has to exist somewhere right? And besides, look at yourselves, you’re clearly robots. Well, maybe the yellow might pass off, but if you hurt yourself, I’m pretty sure you’d fine some kind of mechanical things inside you such as wires.” Shadow explained. The androids became silent and observed each other and lowered their weapons.

“Listen, you five were designed to be copies of me. But, it doesn’t have to be that way. As I can see, you five can think for yourselves. Rather, be your own people, instead of just imitating me.” Shadow said to them. The androids were silent for a while. Then the blue one spoke up.

“You’re right. We are just copies of you.” The blue one said.

“But that doesn’t mean-.” Shadow started to say before the blue one cut him off. 

“As long as you’re around that is.” The blue one finished.

“What are you saying?” Shadow said confused. He didn't know where this was going.

“It is true that you’re the original and as long as you exist, we’ll just be copies of you. But, if you were removed from the picture, then who’s to say one of us isn’t the original?” The blue one explained. He turned to the others.

“Listen, I have an idea. For now, let’s team up and get rid of him. We can argue who’s the original later.” The blue one offered.

“Sounds nice.” They all said in union. The five of them now surrounded Shadow.

“That’s not what I meant.” Shadow said. “But if you insist, then I have no choice.”

“You think you can fight us five on one?” The yellow one said.

“Maybe.” Shadow taunted. 

The green one fired his bazooka at Shadow, who countered it with a chaos spear. Shadow then teleported through the smoke and upper cutted the android. However, he was kicked in the back the orange one. The blue one then released a kick which Shadow managed to block, but he was knocked aside by the yellow one with a dash. The pink elbowed Shadow on the ground. As he was getting up, he got kicked in the face by the green one. Shadow staggered back. He dashed off with the androids in pursuit. They used their weapons to try and hit him but Shadow evaded them as they hit the ground or more booths. Shadow dashed by the ball pit, where the pink one fired his bullets at Shadow and missed. Shadow then remembered Pinkie and the babies in there and he stopped.

“Oh, crap!” Shadow said. He dashed as the bullets appeared in front of Pinkie. However, Pinkie used cartoon physics on the bullets, and moved each bullet around with her finger, causing them to hit the ground.

“Wow, that was dangerous.” Pinkie said with relief.

Shadow looked on in disbelief at what he just witnessed. However, Shadow was hit in the back by the yellow one and the pink one punched him towards the ground. The blue one kneed him in the stomach, and the green and orange one double kicked him on the ground. The five surrounded him.

“(If only I could just chaos blast these idiots.)” Shadow thought. He then teleported, leaving the five to search for him. 

“He must be trying to hide so that the five of us will split up and he can take us down individually.” The yellow one said. “Let’s just shoot down the whole place instead, that’ll make him come out.

“(Damn it! They think like me as well.)” Shadow thought to himself. Shadow teleported himself in front of them.

“Ha, there you are.” The green one said.

Shadow fired a chaos spear on the ground in front of him and he made an explosion on the ground. Shadow leaped up but then behind him, the pink one kicked him on the ground and he was sent crashing to the floor. The androids surrounded him and started to kick him. Shadow let out groans of pain. The androids then aimed their weapons at him.

“Finish him.” The orange one said. They all fired their weapons at Shadow and it made an explosion on the ground.

“Did we get him?” The green one asked as the smoke cleared and there was a large hole in the ground.

“I doubt it. Let’s keep looking.” The blue one said. The androids began to look around for Shadow as a group. Shadow then entered the ball pit where Pinkie and the twins were. Pinkie gasped when she saw him. She eyed him with suspicion. Shadow noticed this.

"What?!" He asked irritated.

"How do I know you're the real Shadow and not another android?" She asked him as she peered into his face and raised an eyebrow. "Tell me something only Shadow would know."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm the real one. I'm the one with the red stripes, remember?" Shadow replied as he pointed to his stripes in his hair. Pinkie came out of his face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. My bad." She said.

“I’m getting wrecked out there. I can’t fight five of me all at once. It’s like fighting five ultimate beings at once.” Shadow said tiredly.

“Also, those meanies are ruining our perfect day for fun!” Pinkie said. “I planned out for this to work perfectly!”

“You know, right now there are more important things than that. Like staying alive.” Shadow said. 

“I think I might be able to help you out, Shady.” Pinkie said. Shadow looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

“How? Please tell me you don’t have some kind of party planned out or something. Seeing as they're me, they hate parties.” Shadow said.

Pinkie handed the babies to Shadow. She then concentrated on her love for partying and ponied up. 

“What are you doing? You can’t fight those five! You’re gonna get killed!” Shadow said.

“I know what I’m doing.” Pinkie said. She came out of the ball pit and confronted the five androids who were approaching it. They came face to face with her.

“What is this?” The yellow one said bored.

“You five ruined a perfect day for fun! I made a pinkie promise to make it happen and I never go back on a pinkie promise!” Pinkie said annoyed and with a glare.

“And your point is?” The blue one said.

“I’m going to stop you.” Pinkie said. 

The androids then burst out laughing. 

“Oh, what are you going to do huh?” The pink one mocked.

Pinkie Pie concentrated her hands and then she fired a stream of magical balloons that glowed and crackled with pink electricity at the Shadow androids. The balloons hit the androids and they fell to the floor. They then picked themselves up, unfazed and more annoyed.

“Is that all you can do?” The orange one said.

The androids began to walk towards Pinkie, but as they did, they started to become slower. They started to short circuit with sparks flying and their heads spazzing out. Their eyes started to flash before turning completely dark and eventually. they stopped moving in place and their heads dropped. Shadow looked on and he exited the pit with the babies.

“What just happened?” Shadow said. He couldn't believe what had happened.

“They short circuited silly.” Pinkie told him.

“How did you know that they would short circuit like that?” Shadow asked her.

“I remember one time when Sunset was testing out our magical powers, I fired a bunch of balloons at her and after they hit her, she was kind of shocked or something. I figured that should work against robots.” Pinkie explained.

“Pinkie, you’re a genius.” Shadow said, clearly impressed. “Now if you’ll excuse me.” He handed the babies back to Pinkie.

“REVENGE!” Shadow said and he began to destroy the Shadow Androids. It was shown offscreen. Pinkie and the babies looked on. Pinkie looked on in horror at the violence as her jaw dropped and pupils widened. The babies began to smile. Pinkie covered their eyes as Shadow destroyed them. Parts began to fly and there were green flashes.Later when Shadow was finished, he was holding the severed head of the yellow one.

“I think I might keep this.” Shadow said as he approached Pinkie with the head.

“I should add sadism to my list as well.” Pinkie said. “But now that that’s finished, let’s get on with our day of fun!”

“Ha, No. I’m done for the day. I woke up early in the morning. I went with you to that restaurant and to top it off, I just got nearly killed by 5 androids .” Shadow said. "Look around, the fair is a mess."

Pinkie looked around and noticed. The booths were destroyed and in rubble. There were wooden parts all over the floor, with some even burning. There were giant holes on the ground as well. Pieces of the merry-go-round were on the floor. The only thing intact was the Ferris wheel.   
“But you said you’d help me babysit. And besides, I think the twins are beginning to like you.” Pinkie said. She looked down and the babies looked at Shadow with smiles from their strollers.

“Sha-.” Pumpkin managed to say.

“-dow.” Pound finished. Pinkie squealed.

“Aw, how cute!” Pinkie exclaimed. “Even if the fair is gone, we can go have fun plenty of other ways!”

Shadow groaned in and realized that it was futile to resist. He then followed Pinkie as she exited the fair, to go find fun somewhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow can't catch a break when it comes to Pinkie Pie, can he? Oh well, she did save him, so it's only fair, right? Hope you enjoyed reading and take care.


	15. Sonic vs Shadow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Shadow haven't exactly been the best of friends, but when their conflict begins to get heated, Fluttershy takes it upon herself to attempt to resolve it.

It was early morning at Canterlot High. Sonic and Shadow were walking up the steps to the entrance, but there was something different about them. Both of them were covered in bruises, and smoke was coming from their clothes which had a number of rips in them. Both of them had holes in their gloves, and shoes. Both of them were also scowling. Sonic and Shadow walked up to where the Rainbooms were standing along with Manic, Knuckles, and Tails and they seemed surprised to see them as they met up with them.

“Goodness, what on earth happened to you two?” Rarity exclaimed as she saw both of them.

“I don’t know. Ask Shadow. After all, this morning, he proved he doesn’t know the meaning of the word teamwork.” Sonic said as he glared accusingly at Shadow.

“Quiet,blue one. We both know what happened was your fault. If only you could follow orders.” Shadow shot back aggressively.

“What are you guys talking about?” Sunset asked confused.

“Well, this morning as I woke up early and decided to take a little run o kill some time I was attacked by Metal Sonic....” Sonic started to explain.

“Metal Sonic?” Rainbow Dash asked bewildered.

“Robot me. It’s a long story. Anyway, he seemed a bit tougher than usual as after a little while of fighting him, he sort of got the upper hand. That’s where Shadow came in. With him there, I thought we could take him as a team.” Sonic said in annoyance. “But-“.

“The only thing my fake could do was get in my way.” Shadow finished as he turned to Sonic. 

“That’s not true!” Sonic retorted. “I said we should both rush him together, but you went your whole lone wolf attitude, and charged without me. That’s what let him get the jump on us!” 

“No, I was preparing to hit him with my Chaos Spear, when you thought it would be the perfect idea to stand right in front of him. Thanks to you, he almost got my Chaos emerald.” Shadow said.

“But he didn’t.” Sonic shot back. "So what's the big deal?"

“But he was close. Seriously, your sense of strategy is poor.” Shadow said harshly.

"What?!” Sonic said as he grabbed Shadow by the collar in anger.

“Yes, you heard me!” Shadow said as he shoved Sonic away. Sonic then shoved him back, and soon a shoving match commenced between both of them. It looked like it was about escalate.

“All right, both of you calm down.” AppleJack said she came between both of them and separated them. They glared at each other heavily.

“You know what Shadow? This is the problem with you. You think you can do everything alone, and try to act like the cool loner, but all it does is just show how big your ego really is.” Sonic said angrily.

“The problem with you faker, is that you can’t take anything seriously, which just exposes that you're just a joke.” Shadow retaliated. 

“Forget this, I’m out of here. I can’t stand being around you!” Sonic said as he dashed into the school, making a large gust of wind blow as he did, Shadow then teleported away as well. Everyone looked concerned over what had just happened.

“I hope Sonic and Shadow will be okay.” Fluttershy said with a look of worry.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine. They always butt heads. Give them time to get over it.” Manic dismissed.

Later that day the bell rang in the afternoon, which signified that classes were over and school was over. Students entered the hallway from their respective classes and the hallway was still packed. Fluttershy walked out and she looked down on the ground. Something was bothering her. She was joined shortly by Sunset, who noticed her look and spoke up.

“Fluttershy, are you still worried about Sonic and Shadow?” Sunset asked. “You heard Manic, they’ll get over it.”

“But it’s still sad to see them arguing with each other like that. They looked really furious with each other. They should learn to resolve the conflict between them.” Fluttershy responded.

"Like Manic said, give them some time. It's been a long day and I'm pretty sure they've forgotten about it." Sunset said with reassurance as the two of them approached the entrance to the door. They noticed that many students were in front of the door and not heading out. Sunset and Fluttershy looked confused as why they were standing there and they moved through the crowd of students to see what was blocking them. In front of the door, Sonic and Shadow were in front of it, side by side. They were glaring at each other and struggling to move past.

 

“Seriously?!” Sonic said with annoyance. “Move it, faker! You can just teleport.” 

“No one tells me what to do. You're in my way! You move!” Shadow declared.

“Guys, there are other people who want to leave the school.” Sunset told both of them with annoyance. Sonic and Shadow again struggled before violently shoving each other out of the way. The two glared at each other again, before walking in opposite directions out of the school, allowing other students to exit as well. Fluttershy watched as each of them stormed off with worry.

“Now, I’m really worried. It looks like their really mad at each other.” Fluttershy said.

Later, Fluttershy was sitting behind some bushes near the school entrance, and she emptied her backpack, revealing Angel, and other animals in it such as hamsters, a cat, and a bird. She then took out some snacks for them such as carrots, crackers, and apple.

“All right guys, you can have a quick snack before, I head home.” Fluttershy said as she prepared to feed them. The animals approached her, before yelling was heard. Fluttershy and the animals turned in its direction. Not far from her, Sonic and Shadow were arguing again.

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” Shadow yelled.

“Me? I told you heads up and you refused to move out of the way, you jerk!” Sonic yelled.

“Hurling insults now are we? How petty!” Shadow yelled again.

“Petty?! You started it!” Sonic also yelled.

The yelling of Sonic and Shadow was scaring the animals as they cowered near Fluttershy.

“It’s okay guys, there’s nothing to be afraid of.” Fluttershy said with reassurance as she clutched them together. Just then, Shadow shoved Sonic on the floor and he looked at him anger

“That’s it!!!” Sonic yelled. He then charged towards Shadow with high speed, and Shadow did the same. The two then clashed making a shock wave that blew Fluttershy back and her animals away, making them hit the tree. Seeing the animals hit the tree caused anger to stir in Fluttershy. She then with an angry face and arms folded marched over to Sonic and Shadow, who were currently in a power struggle, each of them trying to push the other back. Fluttershy then grabbed Sonic by the ear with great force and he winced in pain.

“Ow! Hey, what gives?” Sonic said as Fluttershy continued to pull his ear.

“Serves you right, you immature-hey!” Shadow said as Fluttershy then pulled his ear as well and he winced as well. She then marched with both of them to Sunset’s lab and closed the door. She then forced both of them to sit down in front of her at a desk. Once that was done, she then put a piece of paper, and a pencil in front of both of them. They both looked down at the paper in confusion and then up at her.

“What’s this?” Sonic asked.

“You two are out of control with your arguing. It’s disturbing everyone around both of you. So, right now, each of you is going to write down on the piece of paper what you’re doing to make the other mad, and that you’ll stop doing it.” Fluttershy explained.

“You’re kidding, right? This is for children. I’m not doing this.” Shadow said folding his arms. Fluttershy then used the “stare” on Shadow and looked at him in an intense manner. He tried to resist, but eventually he gave in as he grumbled. Both he and Sonic started writing. The two wrote down at fast speed and then they finished and put their pencils down in less than a minute. Fluttershy walked over and picked up their pieces of paper with a smile. She then read both of them with a frown on her face.

“I can’t read what you guys said out loud.” She said with displeasure. 

“This is a waste of my time.” Shadow said as he crossed his arms.

“Yeah, this guy’s never going to change.” Sonic said as he glared at Shadow.

“Do you have some kind of disability that prevents you from accepting your flaws?” Shadow shot back. They both rose out of their seats and stared each other down. Fluttershy came between them and they sat down.

“Can you two at least spend one minute without trying to strangle each other?” Fluttershy remarked. Her eyes then widened as she got an idea. “Looks like I’m going to need some help if I want you two to stop fighting with each other.”

Fluttershy got out her phone and sent a text to everyone else. She heard a ding as she received a few responses. She smiled at this.

“What now?” Sonic asked.

Later the scene changed. Sonic and Shadow were now in the gymnasium with Rainbow Dash alone. She was standing in front of the two of them with a silver whistle around her neck.

“You two are feeling a lot of anger towards each other. Well, the best way to get rid of anger, is through physical activity.” She said. “Like boxing. Shadow, stand here.” Rainbow Dash instructed Shadow to stand behind a punching bag and hold it with his hands. She then got two red boxing gloves and handed them to Sonic and he then placed them on his hands.

“Here, now just hit this for a while and you’ll feel better.” She instructed.

Sonic rolled his eyes, but just went along with it. Sonic started throwing speedy light punches at the punching bag. He wasn’t even trying. Shadow had a bored expression on his face as well as he held the bag. it barely moved as Sonic hit it. Rainbow Dash noticed this and got annoyed as she put her hands on her hips and frowned.

“No, no no. You’re supposed to hit it like you mean it. With more power. Just think of something that really makes you mad and hit.” She instructed as she stopped Sonic and placed her fist in her hand.

Sonic looked past the bag at Shadow and flared.

“Trust me, I really want to. But there’s something in the way.” Sonic said with distaste. Shadow noticed this and he shoved the bag towards Sonic, knocking him on the ground. 

“I’m out of here.” Shadow said. He started to walk away to the exit, before Sonic threw the bag at Shadow’s back and he fell to the ground. Shadow got up in anger.

“Hey, you threw that at me!” Shadow said as he pointed at Sonic.

“You started it. I just returned the favor.” Sonic told him smugly.

“Why you.” Shadow said. He and Sonic started to walk towards each other but with anger, Rainbow Dash blew a whistle to grab each of their attention and stop them as they turned to her.

“Okay, it looks like this isn’t going to work. Why don’t you guys head over to room 201 where AppleJack is?” Rainbow Dash said with a sigh as she wiped her forehead.

Sonic and Shadow then went on their way to room 201 as they exited the gym, and entered. Inside, AppleJack was waiting for them by the chalkboard.

“There you guys are. Sit down.” AppleJack said as she pointed to two desks in front of them.

Sonic and Shadow then sent down in seats. AppleJack then brought it in a T.V on wheels from the closet and placed it in front of them. She then took out a tape from her pocket and placed it inside the television. She then switched it on. 

“What are you doing?” Shadow asked in confusion.

“Just watch and pay close attention.” AppleJack instructed as she pointed to the screen.

When the screen turned on, the words 'How to fix a fight' appeared. A film then came on. In the film, which was black and white,Scootaloo was dressed like Sonic as she wore his clothes and had her hair colored blue and Sweetie Belle was dressed like Shadow, wearing his clothes and had her hair colored black with red stripes and they walked up to each other. Shadow facepalmed upon seeing this.

“Oh, boy.” Sonic said with a groan as he put his head on the desk

“Shadow, I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting.” Scootaloo said kindly.

“No, Sonic, I should be apologizing. I’m sorry.” Sweetie Belle responded with warmth.

“I have an idea. How about were both sorry for what we did to each other?” Scootaloo said with a smile.

“Great idea. We can both be so sorry, that we realize that there are more important things than being angry at each other, and it is a better test to our characters to forgive and forget.” Sweetie Belle said in agreement.

“Yes, so once again, I’m sorry.” Scootaloo said.

“I’m sorry again.” Sweetie Belle said.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle then hugged one another. Apple Bloom then came on the screen in front of them and all of three of them faced the screen.

“So, Sonic and Shadow were both sorry for what they did to each other and have decided to never fight again. They are now the best of friends.” Apple Bloom said. The film then ended as the screen turned black. Sonic and Shadow both got up with unimpressed looks on their faces and headed to the door.

“Wait a minute. Didn’t that film give you any ideas?” AppleJack said as they were leaving.

“Yeah, it taught me that the Crusaders talent is not acting.” Shadow said as he turned to her.

“No, I mean about the fight that both of you are havin’.” AppleJack said.

“It offered an unrealistic solution. The day Shadow apologizes and admits he’s wrong is the day the moon falls out of the sky.” Sonic said.

“Yet that’s still more likely than you ever learning to grow up.” Shadow replied.

Sonic and Shadow again glared at one another in front of the door. AppleJack came between them before the two could even think about fighting. 

“I think Rarity ought to take things from here.” AppleJack said as she sighed.

Later, Sonic and Shadow were in an empty classroom with Rarity. The two sat at two separate desks, while Rarity stood up in front. She handed them two blank pieces of paper. Sonic frowned.

“Fluttershy already tried this. It didn’t work.” Sonic told her.

“Oh, I’m not going to make you write down your feelings or whatnot. Rather, I want you two to express your creativity.” Rarity said.

“What?” Shadow said confused.

“Being creative is an excellent way to get rid of negative emotions. Whenever I feel bad, I just design some new outfits and then I feel so much better afterwards.” Rarity said. “You two should give it a shot.”

“Ok then, I’ll give this ‘creativity’ a shot then.” Sonic said. He and Shadow both drew with extreme speed on their pieces of paper. They finished in no time. 

“Now then, Shadow, why don’t you share what you drew?” Rarity said. 

Shadow lifted up his drawing. In it, it showed Sonic in a purple kiddy pool. He was panicking and struggling not to drown in it as he flayed his arms. He was hysterical as tears came from his eyes.Rarity frowned alongside Sonic.

“Funny.” Sonic said sarcastically.

“Well, that’s not what I had in mind when I wanted you to express your creativity.” Rarity said with displeasure and then she turned to Sonic. “Sonic, what about you?”

Sonic then lifted up his drawing. In it, it showed a picture of Shadow with crosses for eyes and him falling down a cliff. On the top, he had written 'Ultimate Crybaby' in red. 

“I’m proud of my drawing.” Sonic said smugly with a smile. Shadow glared at him.

Shadow responded by taking Sonic’s drawing and he ripped it to shreds.

“Hey!” Sonic said annoyed. Sonic then ripped Shadow’s drawing as well.

“A pity you can’t be ripped so easily.” Shadow said.

“Is that so? Hey, Shadow, are you familiar with sign language?” Sonic said as he started to raise his hand. Rarity then did a face palm and leaned against the desk at the front.

“I think we’re done for the day.” Rarity said with irritation.

Sonic and Shadow were now at the field with Pinkie Pie there standing in front of them. She was wearing a pink sergeant uniform, complete with a pink hat and pink sunglasses.

“All right, listen up both of you! Today, I Pinkie Pie, that’s me, is going to whip you two into friendly shape. Instead of being all “arrg, I hate your guts”, you’re going to be like “you’re my best friend in the whole wide world”.” Pinkie said as she pointed to the two of them firmly. “Drop and give me twenty!”

“How is this supposed to help us stop fighting?” Shadow said.

“I don’t like your attitude Shadow.” Pinkie said as she leaned into his face. “Now you owe me thirty.”

“I don’t see how-“

“Forty!”

“But-“

“Fifty!”

“Just shut up already Shadow.” Sonic said annoyed.

“Don’t order me around faker.” Shadow replied.

“Oh yeah?” Sonic said.

“Hey!” Pinkie yelled at both of them, startling them. “Start the push ups!”

Sonic and Shadow then started to do the push ups and finished them as they rose up.

“Now what?” Sonic said to her.

“Give me 20 laps around the school!” Pinkie ordered.

Sonic and Shadow then did the laps quickly as a black and blue dash and arrived back to where Pinkie was in under 30 seconds.

“Now lift those weights 100 times.” Pinkie said as she pointed to a pile of black dumbbells behind the two of them. Sonic and Shadow then proceeded to lift them, uninterested. Pinkie observed them as they did.

“After this, you guys will do 200 squats, followed by 300 jumping jacks. I love jumping jacks. It’s such a fun word to say. Jumping jacks, jumping jacks, jumping jacks. Oooh, now I feel the urge to do some.” Pinkie said as she went from a harsh drill sergeant to her bubbly happy self-again. She then started to do some jumping jacks as her hat and sunglasses fell off and she started going faster. She was caught up in doing them and Sonic and Shadow noticed her and stopped lifting and turned to each other.

“Hey, faker. I don’t forgive you for the way you’ve been acting, but you want to call a temporary truce to get out of here?” Sonic offered.

“Sure.” Shadow replied.

As Pinkie Pie did her jumping jacks, Sonic and Shadow then left her to her jumping jacks as they walked off the field. An hour later, late in the afternoon, the Rainbooms along with Manic arrived on the field to see Pinkie’s progress.

“204,205,206,207.” Pinkie was saying.

“Pinkie, what happened to Sonic and Shadow?” Fluttershy asked her.

Pinkie stopped her jumping jacks and looked around. She realized that the two of them were gone. She put her hand behind her head in embarrassment. 

“Oh, my bad.” Pinkie said.

“Well, I guess I can try to put an end to their feud.” Sunset suggested.

“Sunset, don’t.” Manic said. Everyone else looked at him.

“Just give it up. Like I said, Sonic and Shadow fight all the time. It’s who they are. You have to accept the fact that they’re never going to be friends. They've been like this for a long time.” Manic said bluntly.

“But it’s not right for the two of them to be like that. They’ve known each other for so long, they should be able to be friends.” Fluttershy said. "Someone should teach them the magic of friendship."

She went off to find the two of them as she left the field and walked to the school building.

“I’m telling you, it’s not gonna happen.” Manic said as she left.

Sonic was with Knuckles and Tails in front of the school entrance. He was sitting on the steps while the two of them were in front of him.

“I don’t understand why everyone’s trying to change Shadow. That guy’s hard case. He’s never going to change. He’s always going to be the same arrogant, egotistical, "Ultimate Lifeform this, Ultimate Lifeform" that kind of guy.” Sonic grumbled.

“Why do you guys even fight so much anyway?” Knuckles asked.

“I don’t know. I guess Shadow’s just a jerk.” Sonic replied. Then he saw Fluttershy walking towards him. Sonic groaned and he got up.

“Look Fluttershy, it’s nice of you to try and mend the wall between me and Shadow, but the problem here isn’t me. It’s Shadow.” Sonic said as he approached her.

“I know everything else hasn’t worked so far, but I have one last shot. Please?” Fluttershy requested as she looked at him. Sonic knew he couldn’t tell her, no, so he just sighed.

“All right fine.” Sonic said. 

 

“Thank you. Now, we need to find Shadow.” Fluttershy said.

“Wait a minute.” Sonic said. He then dashed off to the roof of the school and then he dashed back. Sonic was holding Shadow by the shirt and let him go.

“What now, you-.” Shadow started to say before Sonic cut him off as he pointed to Fluttershy.

“Look faker, Fluttershy has one last try to make us all ‘friendly.’” Sonic explained with air quotes.

“How many more times are you going to waste my time?” Shadow said with annoyance.

“Shadow, please?” Fluttershy said. Shadow thought the same thing as Sonic, he knew he couldn’t say no. He just did a hmph and folded his arms.

“That’s his way of saying OK.” Sonic told her.

“Great. Now, follow me.” Fluttershy said. She then walked off with the two of them from the entrance and into the city.A while later, they then entered the animal shelter through the door.

“All right, what are supposed to do here?” Shadow asked as he closed the door behind him and they approached cages with animals such as puppies, kittens, hamsters and small birds.

“Well, when I’m feeling angry some quality time with all of the animals here is what calms me down. It makes me forget all my worries.”   
Fluttershy said as she opened the puppy cage. She then took a brown puppy and handed it to Sonic. “Just hold him Sonic, and look into his eyes. Let all that anger be dissolved by the cuteness.” Sonic did as he was told as he took the dog. He started to smile a little.

“Actually, I’m feelings less angry. In fact, looking at this guy is pretty…pleasant.” Sonic said. Shadow rolled his eyes.

“Here, Shadow, try the same thing with this kitten.” Fluttershy said handing him a gray kitten.

“I don’t expect this to work, but I’ll try for your sake,” Shadow said. He then looked into the eyes of the kitten as he took it in his hands. Those big blue, innocent eyes. His expressions softened.

“To be honest, this cat is kind of…cute. I don’t feel like hitting anything.” Shadow said. Fluttershy had a big smile on her face.

“See? Aren’t you guys ready to make up?” Fluttershy asked. The two of them turned to each other.

“She’s right, Shadow. Listen, even though you didn't rely on teamwork during that fight with Metal Sonic, and caused both us to lose I-“ Sonic began to say.

“Wait a minute. Why are pinning the whole thing on me? You’re the one who got in my way. It’s just as much of your fault, in fact even more so.” Shadow interrupted.

“Hey, I’m trying to forgive you for your mistake. Don’t go acting like a jerk.” Sonic said his voice rising and put down the dog. Fluttershy started to get worried.

“You’re the one who started it by blaming me at the start of your “apology”. Shadow said as he placed the kitten on the ground. “Besides, I’m the Ultimate Lifeform and-“

“Will you quit it with the whole “Ultimate Lifeform” crap? If you’re so great, how come you’ve never beaten me in a fight?” Sonic said, causing Shadow to grumble as he glared at Sonic intensely. Sonic noticed this and he gave Shadow a cocky smile. “Oh, I’m sorry did I touch a nerve?” He added on as he pointed at him.

“Well, let me tell you something faker. Considering how slow you are doing most of our fight, I hold back about 90%.” Shadow said.

The moment Sonic heard the word “slow.” His eyes widened. He grit his teeth and clenched his fist. He looked like he was about to burst with rage.

“Slow?” Sonic said with great annoyance.

“Yes, Slow. Did I say it too fast for you?” Shadow taunted.

“Slow? Ok then, is this slow!!!!??” Sonic yelled. He dashed quickly in a blue streak and knocked Shadow through the door of the animal shelter, onto the sidewalk outside. It was the evening now. Shadow hit the ground. Fluttershy looked on in shock as she covered her mouth. Sonic then panted in anger. He then realized what he did as he saw the broken door and Shadow rising up from the floor.

“Shadow I-.” Sonic started to say in the attempt to apologize as he approached Shadow. Shadow teleported. He came behind Sonic and kicked him in the back. Sonic fell to the ground. He looked at Shadow with anger as he turned back and rose up.

“Oh, it’s on now!” Sonic said.

“Bring it!” Shadow said.

“Sonic, Shadow!” Fluttershy pleaded as she stepped out. The two ignored her. They dashed towards each other at high speed and clashed many times. The two exchanged blows with punches and kicks. Sonic dodged Shadow once and kicked him in the back. Shadow retaliated by crashing into Sonic's back. They continued to fight with each other at high speed, equally matched and clashing with blows. Fluttershy looked on with concern. The two knocked each other back.

“What, is that all you got? Come on, you can do better than that!” Sonic taunted.

“All right, you asked for it!” Shadow said. His crouched his body as if he was ready to sprint. Sonic did the same and the two of them started vibrating in place. Eventually, they stopped and charged towards each other. They made a shockwave as they clashed, breaking the windows to the animal shelter. The two blew each other back and were mid-air. They went to each other again. As they clashed, they also landed on top of the animal shelter, making an explosion. The Rainbooms along with Tails and the others, were walking on the sidewalk and noticed the explosion in surprise.

 

“That’s not good.” Tails said with worry. The group headed towards the explosion.

Later the smoke cleared. Sonic and Shadow were facing each other. They were covered in bruises and tired with debris around them. The two were panting. Sonic threw a weak punch and missed Shadow. Shadow did the same.

“So…..are you…..ready…..to….call…..it quits….. faker?” Sonic said weakly.

“You……..first…..”Shadow responded weakly. Both of them collapsed on their knees. As a result of their battle, the animal shelter was in ruins. Cages were open with animals escaping everywhere, walls were cracked, and Fluttershy stood in the center covered in dust. The ceiling was gone as well. Sonic and Shadow both noticed the damage their fight had done as they looked around. Both of them now had guilty looks on their faces as they looked down on the ground, ashamed. The Rainbooms and co then arrived. All of them, noticed the damaged and looked shocked. 

“What happened?!” Manic said shocked.

Sonic and Shadow looked away. Fluttershy continued to just stand there here unresponsive.

“Fluttershy, darling are you alright?” Rarity asked with concern as she approached,

Fluttershy didn’t say anything. She just looked around at all the destruction, and the animals running loose. She then buried her face in her hands and ran away, sobs being heard as she did. Everyone then turned to Sonic and Shadow with angry looks.

“Well, I hope you’re proud of yerselves. You just destroyed the one thing that Fluttershy cared ‘bout the most. And what did she do to deserve it? She tried to help both of you with yer stupid fight!” AppleJack said harshly.

“Look, I know you guys have your issues, but this got way out of hand. How could you guys be so reckless and selfish? ” Knuckles said with disapproval.

“You guys are right. This escalated for beyond what it should have. We’ll go apologize to Fluttershy and –“. Sonic started to say.

“Don’t bother. I think you’ve done enough.” Sunset said. All of them left. Manic shook his head at both of them as he did while Rainbow Dash gave them dirty looks. Sonic and Shadow were then left alone. Sonic looked down on the ground.

“Shadow. We’re real jerks.” Sonic said.

“Yeah, you are.” Shadow said. Sonic shot him a look and he sighed. “Well, I guess I am too.”

The two of them sat down on the ground.

“This really got out hand.” Sonic said, pointing to their mess. “Look at what we’ve done. Fluttershy doesn’t deserve this.”

“Yeah. Why do we fight so much anyway?” Shadow wondered as he turned to Sonic.

“Honestly Shadow, I don’t know. But is this it? Are we just really meant to hate each other? Is it really impossible for us to be friends?” Sonic questioned with a sigh and he sunk his shoulders.

“Well personally, I don’t hate you at all.” Shadow admitted.

“Same here. Sure you can get on my nerves and all, but I’ve never actually hated you.” Sonic responded.

“We don’t hate each other, but look at how we fight. All and all, friendship probably isn’t best for us, but neither is hating each other.” Shadow said.

“So then, how about we be rivals?” Sonic said. “Kind of a mixture between friend and enemy. Besides, a little competition never hurt anyone.”

“Well, it did, today.” Shadow told him. “Look around.” Sonic slumped, even more, when he looked at the damage.

“Oh yeah. Dude, we’ve got to make it up to Fluttershy.” Sonic said. “But how?” 

The two of them sat down for a while. Then Shadow had an idea as he rose up and did a smile as he put his finger and thumb on his chin.

“I’ve got an idea, blue one.” Shadow said. He then turned to Sonic, who looked up at him.

It was now late at night. Sonic and Shadow were standing in front of Fluttershy’s house. The lights were off completely.

“She’s obviously sleeping by now. What do we do now?” Sonic asked as he turned to Shadow.

“Easy.” Shadow said. He grabbed Sonic and then the two of them teleported inside Fluttershy’s room. She was sleeping in her bed. There were tissues beside it, to indicate that she had been crying. Sonic had a look of panic on his face and he looked at Shadow as if he was a madman.

“Shadow, have you lost your mind?!” Sonic said in a whisper. “This is an invasion of privacy!”

“Well, this is the best way I could think of.” Shadow responded in a calm whisper

“This is not ok!” Sonic said, no longer in a whisper. Fluttershy then started to wake up as she stirred in her bed and lifted her head up from her pillow.

“Huh, what?” She said groggily as she rubbed her eyes. She then fully opened her eyes to see Sonic and Shadow standing in front of her, and was surprised to see them. Instead of screaming (as Sonic expected), she just glared at them and the two noticed that she was up. Sonic did a nervous smile.

“Oh, it’s you two. Did you come here to destroy my house too?” Fluttershy said angrily as she rose out of her bed.

“No, that’s plan B.” Sonic joked. She didn’t laugh or seem amused and folded her arms. Sonic then cleared his throat.

“Fluttershy, we’re sorry for the way we acted. Our fighting got out of hand, and you got caught in the middle of it. You didn’t deserve that all, considering you were trying to help us.” Sonic said. Fluttershy’s expression softened a bit, but she still glared at both of them. Sonic then nudged Shadow.

“The faker’s right. Fluttershy, you’re the one who suffered unjustly for our immaturity. We both know a simple apology won’t fix things. We want you to come see something. I know it’s the middle of the night, but still.” Shadow said as he extended a hand towards Fluttershy. She warily took his hand. When she did, Shadow then teleported all 3 of them in front of the ruins of the animal shelter. Well, former ruins. The animal shelter had been completely rebuilt, ceiling, walls, and windows. Fluttershy gasped in surprise and entered. Inside, all of the animals were inside of their cages and looked healthy. She was at a loss for words. She then turned to both Sonic and Shadow, amazed. Sonic smiled and Shadow gave a slight smirk.

“You guys fixed everything?” She said.

“Yeah, we did. We also tracked down all the animals and put them in their right cages. Don’t worry about if they’ve been fed or stuff like that because we took care of it all.” Sonic said with a nervous smile.

“It was a pain.” Shadow said. Sonic elbowed him. 

“So, are we cool?” Sonic asked as he approached.

Fluttershy stared at the two of them. Her eyes became watery. The two became worried and turned to her.

“No, don’t cry. We did something nice.” Shadow said as he took his hands towards her.

“I’m not crying because I’m sad. I’m tearing up because this is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me. Thank you.” Fluttershy said. She then reached out and hugged the two of them tightly.

“So, does this mean that you guys are friends now?” Fluttershy asked. She received no response and was puzzled. She let go of the hug and saw Sonic and Shadow. The two of them were fast asleep, exhausted. Sonic snored slightly. She smiled as the two of them slept. She helped them gently fall down to the floor. She gave them two pillows as the two of them slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Sonic and Shadow can reach a common ground when it comes to their friends. And besides, no one wants to see Fluttershy cry. Hope you enjoyed reading and take care.


	16. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scourge is back and this time he's with the three Dazzlings. With Anarchy Berly, the 4 of them manage to take over CHS, leaving just Sonic and Sunset left. Do the two of have a chance?

Sunset Shimmer was walking through the halls of Canterlot High School at the end of the day. Things were pretty good so far. She had gotten 100% on all of her test this week (math, science, history, and economics). It was Friday and the day before the week-long break, so “classes” weren’t doing much. During the break, she and the Rainbooms planned a visit to Manhattan (she had never been before, so she was really excited). Best of all, the whole week went by without some magical or supernatural threat. Other students as well poured through the hallway as they headed out the exit. The other Rainbooms then joined Sunset in her walk shortly.

“Ah, Manhattan. I’m so excited to go!” Rarity squealed with delight. “I just have so many outfits that I can try out there and design as well.”

“I’m excited too.” Sunset replied. “Is Manhattan really as good as they say?”

“Of course, silly!” Pinkie Pie assured. She then began to count off what was there on her fingers. “They have everything! Malls, movie theaters, restaurants, cafes, roller rinks, fairs, amusement parks-”

“Okay, Pinkie, I think she gets it.” AppleJack said, cutting her off. 

“I’m eager to go, but I’m a little worried. The whole week, I’ll be gone and no one is going to be at the animal shelter. I don’t want the animals to get scared or lonely.” Fluttershy admitted.

“Lighten up, Fluttershy. I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Rainbow Dash said. “I’m just a little irked we had classes today, even though we didn’t do anything. They should’ve given us the day off.”

“It doesn’t matter, Dash. School's over, and we’ll be on our way to Manhattan shortly” Sunset said happily as they were about to exit through the front door. “I can’t think of how this day could go wrong.”

“I could.” A familiar voice said, causing the Rainbooms stop in their tracks and turn around. Facing them in the hall were the 3 Dazzlings, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk. They were not expecting to ever see those 3 sirens again. The Rainbooms immediately got into defensive positions and faced them. Both groups glared at each other heavily.

“What are you doing here?!” Sunset asked harshly with a hint of surprise .

“We just wanted to check up on you. See how you’re doing after you ruined the lives of all 3 of us.” Adagio responded in a bitter tone.

“Are you trying to make us feel bad?” Rainbow Dash shot back. “Considering you were planning to, oh I don’t know, take over the world, I would gladly ruin your lives 100 times over.” 

“If you’re plannin’ anythin’ we’ll stop you.” AppleJack stated. The Dazzlings merely laughed off her threat and turned to each other.

“How cute. They think they can actually stop us this time.” Aria mocked.

“What are you talking about?” Rarity asked. Adagio smirked.

“Listen, Rainbooms. You may have won the last battle, but this time, you won't be so lucky. We have returned with some new “tricks” that guarantee that by the end of this, all of you will just be part of our servants when we rule this world.” Adagio declared.

“Really? Considering that you don’t have magic, I’d really love to see how you’re going to rule this world.” Sunset taunted.

The Rainbooms and the Dazzlings continued to stare each other down with intensity. Just then, Sonic dashed by as a blue streak through them

“Hey, guys. Hey, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata.” Sonic said nonchalantly as he passed through. He then realized who he passed and stopped in his tracks suddenly. He turned around and saw the two groups of girls facing each other.

“Adagio!” Sonic said with delight as he came up to her and smiled. Adagio slightly frowned at his presence while Aria and Sonata just glanced at each other.“How have you been? I haven’t seen you since our date.” Sonic's words caused the Rainbooms to lose their serious expression and look at him in astonishment as they focused on him now. They couldn't believe what they had heard. 

“Wait a minute, Sonic you know them?” Fluttershy asked him.

“Sure. Shadow, Manic, and I went on a date with them a while ago.” Sonic explained casually as he turned to them.

“What?!” Pinkie screamed and she held her hands to her face in disbelief.

“Yeah. Why are you so surprised?” Sonic said. He was confused at this whole situation.

“Sonic, these are the Dazzlings. They’re not actually girls. They’re Sirens from Equestria.” Rarity explained. “They tried to take over the world with dark magic.”

“What? No way. If this is a joke, I think it’s pretty funny actually.” Sonic dismissed. He started to laugh slightly, but no one laughed with him. He then stopped and lost his smile. “You’re serious.” He then turned back to Adagio.

“So, you tried world domination. That means you’re…evil?” Sonic said, trying to make sense of what he had heard.

“I guess so.” Adagio said with a shrug.

“But as a result of the date you went on with me, you’re reformed now. Right?” Sonic said hopefully and gave her a smile. Adagio just rolled her eyes and his smile faded slowly. “Am I way off?”

“Sonic, how could you go on a date with them?!” Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

“Hey, in my defense, I didn’t know that they were evil. Don’t blame me. Let’s focus on the true villains here. Them.” Sonic said as he pointed to the Dazzlings. He then joined the Rainbooms with their defensive positions and sighed remorsefully.

“You know, just for reference, this is going to be really hard for me. I thought we really had a connection with one another, Adagio. Right now, it feels like someone punched me in the stomach.” Sonic explained glumly.

“I can do that, blue.” Another voice said. Sonic then had the wind knocked out of him by a green streak suddenly. Sonic then came to his knees and held his stomach as he grunted. He looked up and saw Scourge in front of him with a menacing grin and his shades on.

“Scourge? Why are you here?” Sonic said as he rose up. Scourge just smirked and walked over to the Dazzlings.

“Scourge, I told you to wait for my signal.” Adagio said as she clung to Scourge.

“I’m sorry babe. This guy was just asking for it.” Scourge said as put his hand on her hip. Sonic observed the two of them confused until he had a realization as his face broke out into one of surprise. He put two and two together and slowly raised his finger to them.

“Wait a minute......you’re with him?!” Sonic cried out. He couldn't believe it.

“That’s gross.” Pinkie said with a shudder.

“But....... why?! He’s a total jerk, and well evil!” Sonic complained.

“So is she, blue.” Scourge pointed out. Sonic put his head down, extremely disappointed.

“Well, this blows. Not only is my dream girl evil, but she’s with my evil knock-off.” Sonic whined.

“Don’t worry, blue. You can whine about it all you want later. Six feet under the ground.” Scourge said as he turned into a green streak and rushed Sonic. Sonic glared at him and became a blue streak and the two clashed with one another many times as they crashed through the door and outside of the school. Shadow and Manic then arrived shortly in the hallway out a nearby room after hearing the commotion.

“What’s going on? I heard Scourge's voice and-Sonata!” Manic started to say before he saw the Siren. 

“Hi, Manic.” She said as she waved at him warmly. Manic then walked up to her.

“What brings you here? Are you here for another date?” Manic asked grinning at her.

“No, we’re trying to get revenge on the Rainbooms for beating us in the Battle of the Bands and stopping our chances of taking over the world.” Sonata told him.

“Ahh, okay.” Manic said. He then realized what she said and now looked at her with confusion. “What?!”

“Long, story short, they’re evil creatures from Equestria and have now teamed up with Scourge.” AppleJack said, bringing him up to speed.

“I should’ve figured Manic would somehow mess this up.” Shadow grumbled. He then noticed Aria, who just stared off into space with her arms crossed, looking bored and not really paying attention to the whole fiasco. “Hey”.

“Hey.” She replied as she turned to him.

“Since, you’re evil, I guess I better stop you and whatever you’re planning.” Shadow explained. His hands then glowed green.

“I guess. But before you do-“Aria started to say. She then raised her voice in a melodious manner, and a green sound wave was shot from her mouth. It hit Shadow, and he clutched his head in pain.

“What the?” Shadow said. His eyes then flashed green suddenly, and he stood up straight. His facial expression was blank.

“Shadow, are you okay?” Sunset asked.

He didn’t respond to her at all. He then walked over next to Aria.

“What did you do to Shadow?!” Pinkie demanded.

“I just used a little mind control. Nothing special.” Aria said smugly as she looked at her hand.

“That’s impossible!. We destroyed your pendants!” Rainbow Dash said. 

The Dazzling then reached out of their collars and pulled out 3 small green emeralds for Manic and the Rainbooms to see.

“Like it? It’s from Scourge. He really is sweet.” Adagio said boastfully.

“Anarchy Beryl?” Manic said surprised.

“What's Anarchy Beryl?” Rarity asked.

“Evil Chaos Emeralds.” Manic explained. Shadow then teleported and kicked Manic hard, sending him crashing into the wall of a classroom. Manic got up slightly dazed and regained focus. He glared heavily as he dashed towards Shadow and threw a punch, but Shadow teleported again. He then kept teleporting around Manic and punching him each time.

“Ow! No fair! Quit spamming teleporting!” Manic complained as he tried to punch Shadow again, who teleported. Shadow then appeared behind Manic and restrained him in a full nelson. 

“Let go!” Manic said as he struggled. Sonata then came up to Manic. She then grabbed his face and turned him towards her.

“I’ve always wanted to do this.” She said. She then gave Manic a passionate kiss on the lips, that lasted for about 30 seconds. The Rainbooms looked on with a mixture of disgust and surprise at this.

“Hurry up Sonata!” Aria snapped.

Sonata then released Manic and ended the kiss. He had a silly, lovestruck smile on his face and stared off into space.

“That was awesome.” Manic said dreamily. His eyes then flashed green and he lost his smile. Shadow let him go and Manic stood up straight next to him, emotionless.

“This isn’t good.” Sunset realized with worry. The mind controlled Shadow and Manic then went go help Scourge against Sonic as they dashed outside, leaving the Dazzling to face the Rainbooms.

“What do we do, Sunset?” Fluttershy asked nervously.

“We just need to get to our instruments.” Sunset said. “Then-“.

“Sorry, not happening.” Adagio said. She, Aria, and Sonata opened their mouths and, shot 3 sound waves at the Rainbooms. Rainbow Dash managed to push Sunset out of the way before she and the rest of the Rainbooms were hit and fell to the ground. Sunset watched helplessly as the emotion was drained from her friends' faces as they rose up and their eyes flashed a green color. They stood up as if they were robots.

“No.” Sunset said softly as she got up from the ground. She then ran down the hall in a hurry filled with panic.

“Stay here. I’ll go after her alone. This is personal.” Adagio instructed. She then began to pursue Sunset slowly.

Outside of the school, Sonic and Scourge were clashing many times as streaks. Scourge threw a punch which Sonic avoid, allowing him to kick Scourge away hard, knocking him to the ground.

“I can’t believe you’re with Adagio!” Sonic yelled.

“You know what they say. You snooze, you lose. Besides, I’m glad I teamed up with her. She and her friends are full of surprises.” Scourge said as he picked himself. Just then, Shadow appeared and kicked Sonic sending him sliding against the ground.

“Shadow, what gives?!” Sonic said as he lifted himself. “You’re supposed to be attacking him, not me!” Manic appeared as a green dash and punched him in the face. Sonic returned to the ground.

“What is with you guys?!” Sonic exclaimed as he stood. He then noticed the green eyes of Manic and Shadow as they came next to Scourge and his face sank. “Oh, crap.”

“I mean, who knew giving her and her group some Anarchy Beryl would give them such cool powers.” Scourge said with a smug grin. He, Manic, and Shadow then charged towards Sonic. 

Sunset continued to rush through the empty hallway. She was in a state of heavy alarm and trying to make sense of the situation that had happened.

“(Okay, things are going bad so far. Everyone else is brainwashed, except me. But if I can reach my guitar, I should be able to fight back, and save everyone.)” Sunset thought to herself. She then reached the Rainbooms rehearsal room where the Rainboom’s instruments were. She quickly got her guitar from the back of the room.

“Great, now all I have to do is-“ Sunset started to say as she turned around. A green sound wave then blew her on the ground, sending her guitar sliding against the floor away. Sunset looked up to see Adagio looking down at her triumphantly.

“Oh, you were so close. I’d say sorry, but that’s what you did to us at the Battle of the Bands.” Adagio taunted. Sunset then got up and slowly backed away.

“I’m not afraid of you.” Sunset declared.

“Really? Then why are you shaking?” Adagio pointed out. Sunset then gripped herself to stop her shaking. Adagio began to observe the band room with admiration.

“This is a really nice room. I think I’ll use it for a lounge when we start to renovate the school. But first.” Adagio said as her eyes settled on the instruments at the back. She then released a sound wave that destroyed the instruments of the Rainbooms, breaking them into pieces. Sunset watched on as the pieces scattered around the room and she gasped, horrified. There only chance was now gone.

“There. Now you and your friends have no way of fighting back.” Adagio said as she approached Sunset, making the latter back away slowly. “Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to treat you extra-cruelly when you’re my slave.”

“(I can’t let things end here.)” Sunset thought to herself, trying to remain calm. It was almost impossible at this point. She then noticed the window to her left in the corner of her eye. Adagio then sent out another sound wave to Sunset, but Sunset jumped out of the way and the wave shattered the window. Sunset then leaped through it and began to run as fast as she could from the school when her feet reached the ground.

Meanwhile, Sonic was having trouble with Scourge, Manic, and Shadow outside. Shadow teleported and hit him with an upper cut, which was followed by Scourge kicking him down to the ground. Manic then lifted him up and held him in a neck hold. Scourge and Shadow then took their turns punching him in the stomach and face. Sonic grunted with each strike.

“(I can’t take on all 3 of them at once. I need to find a way to retreat for now.)” Sonic thought to himself. When Scourge was about to throw another punch, Sonic jumped, and kicked both Shadow and Scourge away. He then flipped Manic over on the ground. Sonic then generated small blue cyclone he made by running around in a circle rapidly, separating him from the three of them and they could not see through it. He then dashed away in a blue streak.

“Hey, come back here, and take your beating like a man!” Scourge yelled as he shook his fist. Sonic continued to run off and Scourge just shrugged. Scourge then regrouped back in the hallway with the Dazzlings along with Shadow and Manic. Aside from the rest of the Rainbooms, Knuckles, Tails, and Silver were now also brainwashed along with other remaining students as they stood up with their eyes glowing green like an army of dolls.

“We saw these guys coming up, so we brainwashed them before they could try anything.” Aria explained.

“Good job. Hey where’s the bacon-haired girl?” Scourge said as he looked around for Sunset.

“She got away. Where’s Sonic?” Adagio said.

“He got away too. It’s a shame she’s gone. She’s super-hot.” Scourge sighed, making Adagio raise an eyebrow. “I say we go after them now.”

“No, there’s no need. They both know that they have no chance. Besides, even if they do come back, we can use the students as hostages.” Adagio said. 

“Sorry babe, but I’m just going to go after them.” Scourge said. He hated waiting around, which is something he and Sonic shared in common.

“No, you’re not. We have everything we need right now. Don’t mess this up.” Adagio threatened with a darker tone as she shot him a glare.

“All right, fine.” Scourge grumbled as he raised his hands.

Sunset was walking across the sidewalk of Canterlot. She had managed to get away pretty far from the school and into the middle of the city, which was mostly empty of people and cars at this time. She was pulling pieces of glass out of her hair and clothes. 

“Ow.” Sunset said as she removed a piece from her hair. She then saw Sonic on the opposite end of the street holding his sides in pain and slightly wincing.

“Sonic!” Sunset called. He then turned to see her coming towards him.

“Sunset! I’m glad to see you. Where’s everyone else?” Sonic said as he looked behind her.

“They were captured and mind-controlled by the Dazzlings. Judging by those bruises, I guess you didn’t have much luck with Scourge either.” Sunset noticed.

“Yeah. So what’s the plan?” Sonic asked. Sunset then slumped on the ground in defeat and gripped her head with her hands.

“I don’t know. Last time we used some kind of counter spell to stop them. But Princess Twilight was with us, and now she’s back in Equestria.” Sunset explained.

“Is there any way to contact her?” Sonic asked.

“Yeah, with my book, but its back at school in my locker.” Sunset said glumly.

“Oh, that sucks.” Sonic said dejectedly.

“It really does. What are we going to do now Sonic? Adagio also destroyed all of our instruments, so we can't use them to free everyone else. By now, they probably have the whole school under their control. What if they use them as hostages? Then we have no chance of fighting back!” Sunset cried in panic. She then buried her face in her hands. Sonic gave her a reassuring hand to her shoulder, making her look up at him.

“Hey don’t be like that. We’ll find a way to stop them and, save everyone. I promise.” Sonic said as he gave her the thumbs up. She smiled at him softly.

Back at CHS, the Dazzlings were surrounded by crowds of students in the gym as they stood up on the stage. Scourge was lying on the ground with them, looking bored.

“How long has it been, since they left?” Scourged asked.

“’Bout an hour.” Sonata replied.

“An hour! That’s it, I’m going to drag both of them back here!” Scourge declared as he jumped up from the ground. Adagio sighed in annoyance.

“I already told you. We wait. Would it kill you to have at least a little patience? Quit acting like a spoiled child.” Adagio scolded. Scourge turned around to her and frowned.

“Quit being such a buzzkill.” Scourge replied. “Ugghh, I’ll go see if there are any students left who aren’t mind controlled.” He then walked off the stage and dashed out of the doors from the gym.

“Having boyfriend troubles, Adagio?” Aria mocked. Adagio just rolled her eyes.

“Well, I’m glad you actually found someone, Dagi!.” Sonata said happily.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I don’t like him at all. He’s immature and impatient. The only reason he’s not mind controlled yet is out of small gratitude for giving us these stones in the first place. Once I feel he’s been repaid, he’ll be another slave.” Adagio said, admiring the Anarchy Beryl in her palm.

“Aww, that’s too bad. Well, maybe Aria will have luck with her boyfriend.” Sonata teased. Hearing this made Aria turn to Sonata quickly. 

“Shadow’s not my boyfriend!" Aria said defensively.

“I didn’t mention Shadow.” Sonata said with a smirk, making Aria blush a little and fold her arms.

“You really are the worst.” She stated.

Scourge was walking down the hallway looking annoyed as he sighed heavily and slightly scowled.

“(That Adagio chick is pretty hot, but she’s just so bossy. I’ll keep playing nice for now, but after Sonic’s out of the way, I’m going back to being a solo act.)” He thought to himself. 

Sonic and Sunset were sitting down on the sidewalk, trying to plan their next move.

“Listen, Sonic. The reason the Dazzlings are able to mind control people so easily is because Scourge gave them these things called Anarchy Beryl. If we can take it from them, maybe we can find a way to break their hold.” Sunset explained.

“That seems easy enough. But, I don’t know how we can get close enough to do that. Plus, there's still Scourge and the mind controlled students to deal with.” Sonic pointed out to her.

“Hmm. The Dazzlings love to be adored. That’s their goal. But maybe somehow we can use it against them. Wait a minute, I think I’ve got something!” Sunset exclaimed suddenly as she rose up, making Sonic focus on her.

Later, Sonic and Sunset slowly began to approach the entrance of CHS side by side.

“You, sure this will work?” Sonic whispered.

“It has too. Otherwise, we're doomed.” Sunset replied.

“Oh, look. I think we’ve found some rats.” Aria said suddenly, making Sonic and Sunset stop in their tracks to face both her and Sonata as they looked up at them from the steps.

“Rats? Ew! Where?” Sonata said with panic as she began to look around rapidly. Aria face palmed at her inability to understand expressions. 

“Look, we're not here to fight. We just want to speak with Adagio and Scourge. Take us to them.” Sunset said as she and Sonic raised their arms. Aria regarded them with suspicion and was silent for a while. Sonic and Sunset exchanged subtle nervous glances, hoping their plan would work.

“Considering how screwed you guys are, I don’t think you’re in any position to make demands. But, I’ll take you anyway since I’m kind of bored right now.” Aria finally said. She then walked inside, with Sonic and Sunset following her and led them to the gym. Inside, Adagio and Scourge were sitting on chairs, while Pinkie Pie was upstage with crowds of students and even Luna and Celestia, sitting in the bleachers. Shadow was using a cloth to shine Scourge’s shoes. Pinkie then took out a toaster, and a bottle of water. She then poured the water on the toaster and electrocuted herself as her hair stood up firmly and she fell back off the stage, smoldering. Both Scourge and Adagio laughed. Rarity then came up to next to Adagio holding a short orange dress with a red jewel in the center. Adagio eyed it with delight

“Queen Adagio, Empress of every living. I have finished your dress.” Rarity said unemotionally.

“Hmm, this is quite good.” Adagio said. “How many times did you prick your finger sewing it?”

“Only 15 times.” Rarity said indifferently, holding up bloodstained fingers.

“Do it again, and make it 75 times.” Adagio said. Rarity then left as she exited the stage. Knuckles and AppleJack were on the ground, lifting two red giant thrones with golden stripes twice their size. They struggled due to their size slightly.

“Be careful with those. I don’t want a scratch on them.” Scourge warned. “I could use something cheerful right now.” He then clapped his hands. Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy then came in dressed in green cheer-leading uniforms with green pom poms. Scourge grinned upon seeing them.

“Scourge, Scourge, he’s our guy. If he can’t do it, then no else should bother to try.” They chanted in union, devoid of any passion, as they waved their poms poms. Just then, Sonic and Sunset came in, led by Aria and Sonata. Scourge and Adagio noticed them as they walked up the stage.

“This is possibly the greatest thing I’ve ever seen.” Sonic said as he saw Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy cheer-leading with a smile . He got out his phone pocket and started recording. Sunset shot him an angry look and Sonic reluctantly put his phone away.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the blue wimp and his hot friend.” Scourge said as he winked at Sunset. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him in disgust. “I’m glad you came back. I was getting bored wailing on these two.” Scourge motioned to the left to Tails and Silver who were covered in bruises. Tails had a black eye.

“I’m impressed Sunset. It takes a lot of bravery or stupidity to come back to a place where you have no chance of winning. Here to surrender?” Adagio said smugly.

“Actually yes.” Sunset said, causing the Dazzlings to break out into puzzled looks on their faces. 

“I’ve realized that we have no possible chance of winning. With those new stones of yours, the only option is to be crushed or live as your servants. The second option is much better.” Sunset explained, pretending to sound hopeless.

“Well, I’m glad you see things that way.” Adagio said. “Time to add you to our list of servants.” She then approached Sonic and Sunset. Sunset glanced to Sonic and he slightly smiled.

“Now, Sonic!” Sunset yelled. Sonic became a blue blur, and went to steal the Anarchy Beryl, but Scourge intercepted him. He then held Sonic in a headlock, who struggled, but Scourge held him tightly. Adagio shook her head in a taunting manner.

“So close. Just for that Sunset, as my slave, the first thing you’ll do every morning for the rest of life is clean my boots with your tongue.” Adagio said.

“This is boring. Can we just kill them instead of mind-controlling them?” Scourge said. Adagio looked at him with shock, as if he was a madman.

“All right, listen. We don’t kill. There’s no need too. The more the merrier.” Adagio replied as she pointed to him sternly.

“You already have enough slaves. Missing two won’t hurt.” Scourge said.

“No. You’re. Not. Killing. Anyone.” Adagio said firmly. Scourge just laughed at her attempt to dominate him.

“Hey, at what point did you think I took orders from you?” Scourge asked smugly.

“I was planning to do this later, but you’re testing my patience now.” Adagio said. She released a green soundwave at Scourge, but he easily dodged it, which released Sonic from his grip and he hit the floor. He then became a green streak, and took the Anarchy Beryl’s from all 3 Dazzlings. He then appeared in front of them, holding them up. All 3 of them now had worried looks on their faces as they huddled nervously.

“I was planning to do this later, but now you’re testing my patience.” Scourge mocked as he clutched the Anarchy Beryl in his hands.

“It was fun working with you chicks, but I’m more of a lone wolf kind of guy. Now after I get rid of you, I’ll take over this planet , one piece at a time.” Scourge said darkly. He then charged a green boost and charged at the Dazzlings. They braced for impact as they shut their eyes, but Sonic became a boost which blew he and Scourge back. Scourge growled up at Sonic as he slid back against the stage.

"Not happenin' Scourge!" Sonic declared.

"You know blue, this was a fun for a while, but now it's getting old." Scourge muttered. He and Sonic became green and blue streaks as they clashed around the gym and eventually shot up towards the ceiling, crashing through it. As they did, some rubble began to fall and approached the Dazzlings. The three of them looked up as it came to them, frozen with fear. Sunset then suddenly tackled them out of the way, setting all 4 of them on the ground. The Dazzlings looked at Sunset, dumbfounded by what she just did.

“You..saved us?” Adagio said with bewilderment. Sunset nodded. 

“But why?” Aria asked equally shocked.

“Even though we're enemies, I will always help someone who needs it.” Sunset replied. She turned her attention to the hole in the ceiling and got a determined look.“Sonic’s in trouble. I have to do something.” Sunset added as she started to head for the exit of the gym.

“You can’t go. You can't do anything against Scourge.” Adagio protested.

“I have to try.” Sunset insisted as she headed through the door.

Outside on the field, Sonic and Scourge ran side by side at high speed, struggling with each other as they did, before they blew each other back and faced each other on opposite sides.

"You should've stuck with the Dazzlings. You can't take me alone." Sonic taunted.

"I wouldn't be so cocky blue." Scourge replied with a menacing grin. Sonic just ignored his threat and charged to him at full speed. As he did, Scourge took out the three Anarchy Beryl he had taken from the Dazzlings and clutched them in his hands. 

"Chaos...Control!" Scourge yelled as he raised his fist in the air, making a time wave shoot through the area. When it reached Sonic, it caused him to slow down suddenly until he stopped mid-run. He was frozen in time. Scourge casually walked up to the frozen Sonic and dashed through him twice. Scourge then snapped his fingers, and time began to flow. Sonic was then sent sprawling on the ground to the side as he skidded against it. Sonic looked up at Scourge standing over him as he tossed the Beryl in the air cockily.

"You may be just as quick, but if you can't move, then doesn't much, does it blue?" Scourge told him. "Now, just one more time should it.

Scourge clutched the Beryl again, but before he could do anything. Sunset then came in front suddenly, staring him down firmly.

“Stop.” She demanded.

“Yes, I’ll stop because a girl who has now power to stop me, told me to.” Scourge mocked. He then began to eye Sunset up and down. “You know, you’re pretty hot actually. Want to be my queen?”

“I’d rather die.” Sunset replied.

“Oh well, suit yourself.” Scourge shrugged. He then performed another boost and headed towards her. Sonic gasped at what could possibly have happened.

“Don’t be afraid. We can do this. We have to save everyone.” Sunset said as Scourge approached her. As he did, a yellow sphere surrounded Sunset suddenly and she was protected as Scourge was blown back, throwing the Anarchy Beryl out of his hands and on the floor. She then rose in the air and ponied up. Scourge looked on in dismay

“I did it! I was able to pony up, without any instruments!” Sunset exclaimed as she looked at herself with awe.

“Well, this is lame. Seriously, you guys are harder to kill than cockroaches.” Scourge muttered annoyed. Sunset then approached Sonic.   
“Are you okay?” She said.

“I’ll be fine. Now all that's left is to trounce him.” Sonic said rising up as he approached Scourge.

“It won't be so easy Blue!” Scourge said defiantly. He then began to vibrate in place suddenly at high speed in a crouched running position.

“I got this.” Sonic said as he did the same thing.

“Wait, Sonic.” Sunset said suddenly. As he was vibrating, Sunset put her hand on his shoulder and transferred her power to Sonic. Orange and yellow energy began to flow through his body and it began to glow those colors.

“Ready Sonic? Let’s show him the power of friendship!” Sunset exclaimed.

“Ehh, that’s kind of cheesy.” Sonic replied. She just smiled. Scourge then charged towards them, breaking the sound barrier as he was covered in a green aura and leaving green hoops as he flew through the air, making green wind quakes as well. Sonic then charged as well, except that his aura was much larger and flaming orange, and shooting out small orange and yellow sparks. The resulting clash made a blinding light and a large orange shock wave that blew Sunset away and on the floor. When Sunset began to rise up, she saw Sonic and Scourge lying on the ground. Scourge groaned. Sonic got up very slowly and wobbled, quite dazed.

"What just happened?" Scourge said weakly. Sunset came to Sonic and held him stand up and keep his balance.

“Normally, your's and Sonic's sonic booms would have been equal, but with the added power of my magic, Sonic's was vastly superior.” Sunset explained.

“This is bull-crap!” Scourge said as he started to rise feebly. He could barely stand and looked like he was about fall over any second due to anything, even a small gust of wind.The Dazzlings then came out of the school and began to approach him. Adagio then pushed him roughly and he landed on the ground hardly. He didn't get up as his eyes were closed. The Dazzlings then picked up the Anarchy Beryl. Sunset and Sonic noticed them and glared at them, preparing for another confrontation. The Dazzlings then released a large green sound wave that covered the school, but instead of mind-controlling Sonic and Sunset, nothing happened. 

“Don’t worry. We just released everyone from our mind control.” Adagio explained. Sonic and Sunset looked confused at their actions.

“We don’t want to accomplish our goal of taking over the world with his help.” Aria said as she pointed at Scourge.

“Plus, we want to say thanks for saving our lives.” Sonata added with a smile. “We're really grateful. For realzies.”

Just then, the Anarchy Beryl that the Dazzlings had shattered into tiny pieces. The Dazzlings looked horrified and couldn't speak out of frustration.

“No!!!!!! Ughhh, the one time we decide to do just one small good thing it backfires!” Adagio said angrily. Sunset put a hand on her shoulder.

“You did a good thing. That counts.” Sunset said with a smile.

“Don’t play nice now, Rainboom.” Adagio said shaking Sunset’s hand off her shoulder. “This doesn’t make us friends or anything. We just repaid a debt. Next time, it’s back to business as usual. Let’s get out here.” .

“Awww. I really wanted to spend more time with Manic.” Sonata whined. “I’m sure Aria wanted to spend more time with you-know-who. Aria shot daggers at Sonata with her eyes upon hearing this.

“I don’t care about Shadow!” Aria stated firmly.

“I didn’t mention Shadow.” Sonata said with a smirk. Aria turned slightly red and hit Sonata over the head.

“Ow!” Sonata exclaimed as she rubbed her head.

“Wait, Adagio. Is there a chance you and I could-?” Sonic started to say with some hope before she left. He gave her an awkward smile.

“No.” Adagio replied bluntly. She and the other Dazzlings then left as they walked off the field. Sonic had a dejected look on his face. Sunset patted his back to cheer him up.

“You know what they say, Sonic. You can’t win all of them. What are you going to do about Scourge?” Sunset said.

“I don’t know. I’ll just dump him back to his world, and make sure he stays there. Haven’t figured all of it out yet.” Sonic said. The Rainbooms, along with Shadow, Manic, Knuckles, Tails and Silver then came up to Sonic and Sunset from inside the school. They all looked puzzled as they held their heads. Sonic and Sunset turned to them as they approached them.

“What happened? My fingers are all bloody!” Rarity exclaimed holding up all her fingers in horror and noticing the stains.

“Why do I feel….electrified?” Pinkie said her hair brimming with electricity. 

“Why do I feel like I was shining someone’s shoes?” Shadow asked.

“Why are Fluttershy and I dressed like this?!” Rainbow Dash exclaimed, looking down at her cheerleading outfit with disgust. Fluttershy looked embarrassed as she tried to cover herself with her arms and her face was redder than a tomato.

“Why do I feel like the happiest guy on the planet?” Manic said touching his lips with a small smile.

“It’s a long story, guys.” Sonic said as he rubbed his brow. He then suddenly fell back on the ground, causing everyone to look down at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the Dazzlings will come around one day, this a sign they aren't all bad. Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading and again, feedback would be much appreciated. How is the story so far?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is the beginning of my Sonic and EQG series. I have a lot of things planned out for this series and hope you all enjoy it. Take care and enjoy reading.


End file.
